Ace of Spades
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: I never meant to die. Well, not that way, anyway." When helping a wounded Link, Allen is shot by Inspector Levrier who thinks he was the one who wounded Link in the first place. A month later, Allen is reborn…but not in the way he expected.LavixFemAlxTyki
1. Chapter 1

**Ace of Spades**

By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. I only own a few characters.

Summary: "I never meant to die. Well, not that way, anyway." When helping a wounded Link, Allen is shot by Inspector Levrier who thinks he was the one who wounded Link in the first place. A month later, Allen is reborn…but not in the way he expected…

Tyki x Fem-Al x Lavi, Slight Fem-Al x Earl

**First Night – And it begins to snow…**

_BANG._

All I felt was pain. Red, hot, excruciating pain. I lifted my hand to my chest and touched the place where my heart was bleeding out. I stared at the blood that made my black leather glove shine and turned to look over my shoulder. There stood the man who had recently made my life hell. He had a gun pointed at me, a crazed look on his face, a triumphant smile. Why? My vision began to blur. Why? Didn't he know I was helping Link? Oh…right, Link's right arm was badly cut from the Level 2 Akuma. It was bleeding profusely. Of course…Levrier would think I went Noah. A weak, gurgling chuckle escaped me. How…quaint. Link was staring up at me with wide, panicked eyes. I bet he never expected Levrier to do this.

"W-Walker!" he gasped, forcing himself to sit up. Idiot. He hissed as he put pressure on his arm, but he ignored it. "Inspector! Why did you do that?!"

"He became a Noah and attacked you, did he not?" Levrier's oily voice made my already trembling body to shake. I tasted blood now and I fell onto my side.

"No, he did NOT!"

By now, it sounded as if they were talking through a tube. _Move._

"He SAVED me! How could you shoot an innocent boy?!"

"Ha…but he is not so innocent, is he now?"

"Inspector!"

"Two-spot?!"

I barely recognized Lavi's voice. It sounded so distant. I needed to get up. To tell them what happened, but my body wouldn't move. I felt a coldness grip my heart. Am I…dying? I heard a wail and then I felt someone take my body. I stared up blankly at Lenalee's face. She was crying and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"H-Hey…L-Len-Lena…lee…" I murmured. Blood made my lips bright red. "S-So…rry…"

"No…Allen-kun…no, don't die…please…" Lenalee's pained face made me cringed. I never wanted to hurt her. She was practically my first friend in the Black Order.

"What did you do to him?!" Lavi's angry voice made me glance to the side, towards where Levrier stood.

"S…hoot…" I gurgled. Lenalee made shushing sounds. I could no longer feel my legs.

"Well?!"

"He…shot him…" Link's voice was weak. Could the Akuma blood virus have gotten into him?! I heard a soft gulp of air. "Inspector Levrier shot Allen Walker through the heart."

There was an angry noise –almost like a snarl- from Lavi and then he came into my line of vision. His single visible emerald green eye was tight in pain and his lips were in a tight line. I smiled up at him.

"L-La…vi…" he closed his eye and I noticed tears roll down his cheeks. "That's…not…pro-proper…for the…successor for…B-Bookman…is it?"

"Shut up, you reckless moyashi," he mumbled, leering down at me. I smiled a bit and then coughed, splattering blood all over my body. "Allen!"

"No, Allen-kun!" Lenalee held me tighter.

"L…avi…Len…a…lee…tell the…others…I…said g-g…good…bye…" I just managed to say the last syllable before I felt my life slip away.

"NO! ALLEN-KUN!"

"ALLEN! NO! MOYASHI COME BACK!"

* * *

I was floating now. I was floating above my casket as everyone stood in the Order's cathedral. They were all dressed in black. Most, if not all, of the Exorcists were in their uniforms. Link was there as well. I noticed Lenalee clinging to a stony faced Kanda, who awkwardly patted her back. Komui wasn't even reacting to the physical contact. Arystar Krory and General Froi Tiedoll stood behind them. I noticed Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, Chaoji Han, and General Cloud Nyne holding crosses. I never knew they cared for me this much. I mean, sure there were funerals for those who died, but…not even shishou got a funeral (not that I blamed them). Johnny Gill, another person who I had grown close to, was sobbing next to Reever Wenham and Cash Dopp. I felt myself becoming torn as I watched the scene. I knew that General Zokalo and the newer members of the faculty probably didn't give a rat's ass about me, but it was surprising to see them here anyway. Even people from the Asia Branch had somehow made it.

"Everyone…" I murmured. I knew they couldn't hear me. I noticed something I didn't before. A familiar head of red hair was missing as was a golden golem and a swirly ponytail.

I glanced around, wondering where they were. I looked up and to my surprise I found them looking from the balcony. Timcanpy was nestled in Lavi's hair, which covered the redhead's eyes. Bookman was praying something. I noticed that Lavi's knuckles were white. I gulped, though I could not breathe since I was a ghost.

I couldn't stay here. I…couldn't bear looking at their faces. Watching them as their grief either turned them sour or made them empty. No. I…wouldn't dwell here anymore. I couldn't. Taking another breath I did not need, a turned and rushed out of the Order. Through the walls and out into the wide surrounding area.

I flew further and further away, until I found myself at a little town some ways away from London. I looked down at it, wondering if I could move on here. By now, the sun was setting. However, thick clouds covered most of the sky. I took painful gasps I did not need and held my head. Why did seeing them in so much grief cause me pain?

"At least I won't come back as an Akuma," I murmured, smiling bitterly. I wondered what would happen to everyone. I drifted over town for a while and found myself above a house a little away from the town. I didn't know why I was attracted to it, but I just sat, hovering over it.

Something small and white fell in front of me. I blinked and looked up.

"_Snow?"_ I thought. Another bitter smile formed on my face. How appropriate. I sighed and looked down at the house. _"Screw it."_

I descended to the roof and slipped through the attic to a room. It was relatively small, with only a bed, a bedside table, a small bureau, and two small windows. A girl was lying on the bed propped up by pillows. She was looking out the window. I found myself staring at her. It was only 4:30. Why was she in bed? She didn't look sick. Her long brunette hair was loose and stopped a little above her armpits. I found myself cocking my head. If I had never gotten the curse, we could have been twins.

"Oh?" she turned towards me and I stiffened, before releasing a small laugh. I was a spirit…a ghost. How could she see me? "Why are you laughing, Mr. Ghost?"

I froze then.

"You can see me?!" I asked, floating over and stopping by her side. "You…can really see me?!"

"Well, yes," she laughed. "After all, I've heard the people near death can see ghosts."

And that's how I met Alanah Warner.

* * *

A month had past since that fateful day I met Alana. I had grown unnaturally close to her. Probably because she was living and I was not. Or maybe because she could see me and was very interested in me. We had exchanged stories. My stories about Akuma and the Earl and hers about her illness and her family. She had a rare disease that had been killing her since she was little and it had become worse recently. The doctor said she didn't have long to live. I found myself trying to make her last moments the best. She had asked me why and I said that I wished that someone had done that for me. Finally she asked me about how I died.

"Eh?" I blinked. Alana giggled, her small frame shaking. I had lately noticed that she was eating less and less. Her time was near, I guessed. "My death?"

"Yes, Allen," she said. "I…think I have only a few hours left."

I blinked, horrified, and shook my head. "My death was too tragic."

She looked worried. "Really?"

I sighed a bit. "Well, me and Link, remember the man I told you about? With the two dots on his forehead?"

"Yes, of course. He was told to watch over you," Alana nodded, leaning forward a little.

"Well," I paused, conjuring up the painful –in more than one sense- memory, "there was an Innocence we had recently recovered, and Link had been badly injured. Toma, a finder and two Exorcists, Lenalee Lee and Lavi, had gone to get help. I was trying to stop the bleeding and-." I choked a bit. I knew I had no tears, but I felt the burning sensation anyway. "And Levrier, the man who issued Link to watch me, s…shot me…"

Alana covered her mouth in horror. "No…"

"Yeah…in the heart…I died in Lenalee's arms…" I smiled ruefully. "I never meant to die. Well, not that way, anyway."

I looked up at her. Alana reached out and gently stroked the air where my cheek was. I smiled sadly and she smiled back, giving a shuddering sigh. My eyes widened as she fell back.

"Alana!" I cried out.

"Alana, dear, it's-no!" Alana's mother gasped as she walked into the room. "Alana! Alana! No, no…don't die! ALANA!"

"Michelle, what's wrong?!" Mr. Warner and his sister ran into the room. Vivian Warner covered her mouth. "No…"

"Alana…my Alana…no…" Mrs. Warner was huddled over Alana's lifeless body, sobbing. "No…no…"

I watched, horrified. No…not again. I screamed out. Why were my friends torn away from me?!

It was the next day. They held the funeral in Alana's room. She wasn't even embalmed. She was dressed in a white shift and covered by her blankets. A white cloth was covering her face. It went way into the night. By the time the last of the guests left, it was almost eleven-forty. Mrs. Warner was taken out of the room unconscious. I bowed my head, remembering something Alana had told me.

"_When I die, I wish that you could take my body."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Well, you died before your given time, right? So, you should be able to take my body so you can continue being an Exorcist."_

"_I don't think I could, Alana."_

"_Eh? Why not?"_

"_I…just don't think that's possible…"_

I took a shaking breath. "Alana…please, let you have a pleasant after life."

I closed my eyes and uttered a prayer.

* * *

Water Fairy: Okay, this story had been bothering me for a while now. I had to write it down.

**Words and Things to know:**

**Chapter title – **"And so it began to snow…" Snow has two meanings. A lighter, more positive meaning, "purity", and a dark, more negative meaning, "death". Since Allen dies in this chapter and it snowed, I went with the negative meaning.

**-kun – **an honorific usually used for boys and male acquaintances in work or school. Sometimes added to girls' names if the user does not know the girl well.

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**Shishou - **master

_Preview:_

I find myself in Alana's body, wondering how exactly I got there. I can now see ghosts and they're everywhere! After running from Alana's house and taking some of her clothes and the money she had stored in her room, my now ghostly friend, Alana, and I travel to Liverpool. Hopefully, Mother will be able to help me.

**Second Night – The Reborn Exorcist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace of Spades**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man. Only the plot, Alana, and the Baby-Sit Gang (you'll find out who in this chapter).

_Reviews-_

_NellaReklaw08 – _Thank you very much! You'll find out what Allen looks like in this chapter. 

_MysticMaiden 18 – _Thank you very much.

_Aion Laven Walker _– I know…dang you, Levrier. Yes, I enjoy Lavi x Allen. However, there will be a little of _that pairing_ in the later chapters.

_Junoan – _Thank you! As you can see, the second chapter is up!

_Split Soul – _Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my style.

_mito14 – _Thank you very much!

_ClaymoreDarkAlicia_ – Wow…I mean…wow. That was an awesome review and thank you. I was playing around with that idea about Allen becoming a male again and I was thinking of doing it, but I don't know. I'm really happy you liked it. Thank you again.

_Swirlyblue172 – _Yes, Levrier is very mean. I don't like him either. It was a little hard writing the part where Lavi and Lenalee find Allen. I nearly cried. Allen will actually be going by a different name then Allen or Alana, but that's revealed in this chapter and your other questions are also answered in this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!

_End Reviews-_

Random thing-Though it's spelled A-L-A-N-A, I pronounce it Uh-lahn-uh. With a long A.

* * *

**Second Night – The Reborn Exorcist**

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by darkness. I felt panic build inside of me. Oh, God…am I in hell? I thought it was all brimstone and fire and crap. I opened my mouth and sucked in a breath to scream and tasted clothe. I instantly began coughing and sat up.

"Ugh…what the hell…?" I blinked. I was breathing. I was sitting on something. I was warm. "I'm…a…alive?!"

I heard a lofty giggle and looked up. I let out a small shriek of surprise. Alana was floating in front of me, smiling. She blinked.

"Oh! You can see me?" she floated over to me. "Oh! Oh! This is so cool!"

"Cool?" I asked. I blinked. My voice wasn't that high before. I looked down and shrieked again. "What the hell!?"

"Oh…Allen, shh! Mother will hear you!" Alana begged, looking towards the door. I ignored her; too busy staring down at the shift my new body was in. I moved my hand and felt sand almost. I blinked and looked down.

"My…Innocence?" I murmured. The black mechanical arm looked a little thinner in retrospect to when I was, well, male, but it was there. I lifted my hand and rubbed the sand in between my fingertips. "What's with the sand?"

"Oh, that used to be my left arm," Alana said simply. I pulled away from the sand quickly and huddled against the wall. Alana laughed. "Come now, Allen. You can fight Akuma, but the dust of my left arm freaks you out?"

I turned to her, blushing a little. "It's…different…" I mumbled. I carefully climbed off the bed without disturbing the sand. I stared at myself in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door. Alana's dark brunette locks were replaced with my snow-white ones. The black of my Innocence dominated her left arm and my curse disfigured Alana's once beautiful face. I frowned. My curse and Innocence had followed me…as did the shadow of the Fourteenth. He stood behind me, like he always did.

"Allen? Is everything okay?" Alana sounded concerned. I smiled at her in the mirror.

"I'm fine…a little confused, but okay," I blinked and then sighed. "However, we have to go."

"Huh?"

"Imagine your mother's reaction when she finds me here and not your body," I whispered going over to her bureau. A suitcase leaned against it. I took the dark brown bag and opened it. "I never packed for a girl, please help me."

Alana giggled and then began directing what I should or shouldn't pack. After a short argument over taking the ridiculously poofy party dress, with me winning, Alana fluttered over to the bed.

"I have a bag of money under here," she said. "It should get us as far as London."

I knelt next to the bed and then lied on my stomach. I reached under and pulled out a heavy bag. I grinned.

"Well, London is good and all, but I would rather go to Liverpool," I said. Alana frowned in confusion. I stood up and dusted off the light blue dress she told me to change into. I walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. I opened it and then hefted myself onto the ledge. "We're going to Mother's."

"Oh!" Alana nodded in realization. She blinked. "Oh! Allen!"

"Hm?" I was now in the garden. I looked to my left where Alana now was. "Yes?"

"Well," she frowned. "What are you going to call yourself? You can't very well call yourself Allen, since you're a girl now. And since I recently died, mine's out…"

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought that far. Alana was definitely going to be useful, especially with my sense of direction. I snapped my fingers as I realized exactly what I would call myself.

"Aleina Walker," I said. "Spelled A-L-E-I-N-A. I remember one of the female clowns being named that when I was with Mana. That's how she spelled it."

"Aleina?" Alana cocked her head.

"Yep," I nodded as I exited the garden. I looked down the street before I crept out fully. "It's another form of Alana." I grinned at her. "Which is the female form of Alan, A-L-A-N, or Allen, A-L-L-E-N."

Alana smiled back. "Clever, Allen…or should I call you Aleina?"

I laughed lightly, surprising myself. My female voice was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

It was late morning when I finally got a train for Liverpool. You'd think there'd be more than one train going there. I thanked the ticket salesperson repeatedly and hurriedly got on the train that was leaving in a few minutes.

I walked to one of the booths and sat down on the hard, wooden bench. I found myself pouting slightly. Being in the Black Order had spoiled me, I noted. Alana floated next to me, a small smile on her face. She sat on the other bench that faced mine.

"Hey, Allen," she called.

"Hm?" I glanced at her. I had to be inconspicuous, otherwise people would think I was insane, but I still needed to give Alana my attention.

"After you talk with Mother, will you return to the Order?" she asked. I blinked and turned a little to her.

"I…don't know…" I mumbled, trying not to speak to loud. I looked out the window again and frowned. "I really…don't know…"

Alana frowned a little. I hadn't really thought about that. I mean…I've only been alive for a day now and it was a month since my death. If I reappeared at the Order and told them who I was, they would either think me an Akuma or some psychotic girl. I sighed. But…what if…what if they believed me…if Lenalee and Lavi and them believed me? Would…they accept me? I bit my lip. I felt pathetic thinking about it like that.

"_Lavi…Lenalee…Krory…everybody…"_ I felt a pressing against my eyes and blinked as something wet slid done my face. "Eh?"

I took a shuddering breath as Alana floated over and gave me the best hug she could as a ghost.

I wished…I wished so hard for them to find me and realize who I was and take me back. I wanted to go back to them. I wanted to be with them. My nakama.

* * *

It took a few hours to get to Liverpool from that small town. I didn't even know its name. I blinked in the afternoon soon and rubbed my eyes. I was tired. I had cried most of the way here and crying always tired me out. I bit back a yawn and walked out of the station. As I began my walk down the street towards Mother's house, I noted stores I remember seeing when I was with Lenalee. I walked past Richard's shoe shop and smiled sadly. He and his wife were nice…it's a pity Sara became an Akuma.

As I walked down the street, I noticed two boys arguing. I had to do a double take. I stopped and stared. The first boy had messy auburn hair that, had it been lighter, could have made him a younger Lavi. The other boy had neat black hair that had a slight navy sheen to it. It was almost like looking at a young Kanda. I blinked back the tears I felt coming and hurried on.

"Allen?" Alana asked, frowning. "Is everything okay?"

"God…those kids were like Lavi and Kanda," I murmured, more to myself then her.

"Oh…"

I rubbed my eyes as I passed the cemetery. _"Man…I'm pathetic…"_

As I got closer to Mother's house, I noticed Baba gardening. I smiled. He was always tending his flowers whenever I came. As I got closer, he looked up and grinned.

"Oh! Allen!"

For some reason, a bubble of happiness formed in my chest. Suddenly, Baba stood and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again!" he cried, practically crushing me to his chest.

"B-Ba…ba…can't breath…" I gasped. He pulled back and looked at me. "H…Hello."

His eyes widened and then he rushed back to the house, screaming: "MOTHER! ALLEN'S BECOME A CROSS DRESSER!"

* * *

I was sitting across from Mother, looking down at the table. I had just told her and Baba what had happened the past month and she was mulling it over. I frowned. Now that I said it aloud, I realized how impossible it sounded. I had even told her things only I would know just so she would believe me. Mother let out a sigh.

"Well…you're obviously Allen Walker, even if you're in Alana Warner's body," she said. I looked up. She believed me? I could have sworn I was about to cry. "However…"

Oh no.

"We have to do something about your scar," she continued. I let out a relieved sigh. I thought it was something worse. "Though it would help to convince people, it's also a beacon to Akuma and, though you're still an Exorcist, you still do not know if your Innocence will even activate."

I nodded. That was reasonable. Mother coughed.

"Also, since you seem to be indecisive about whether or not you will be returning to the Order, I would like you stay with me as my helper," she concluded. I blinked and nodded quickly.

"Of course!" I said. "But…how will we hide my scar?"

Mother smiled. "I have some special makeup that can only be removed by washing it away."

I blinked. Makeup? "Oh…okay then…"

Mother laughed at my uncertain face. "Come now, Allen. You're a girl now. You must get used makeup."

"Eh…" I frowned. Weren't dresses enough? Apparently not. "Fine."

Mother got up and walked over to me. She patted my arm. "Allen, I think it would be best if you did not attack if an Akuma wonders into town. Don't attract attention to yourself unless you must."

"Okay," I nodded and stood. "I'll put…my things into the guest room, okay?"

"Yes, that would be good," Mother nodded and proceeded to exit the room. I followed and went down the hallway to a little room. It had a single bed, a window, and a bureau with a mirror on top. I placed the suitcase down on the bed and sighed. My life was very strange.

"So…we might be staying here a bit, huh?" Alana asked from her position of floating over the dresser. I smiled and nodded. I looked down at my suitcase again. Mother had accepted me. I felt happy but…

Would the others accept me? Would Lenalee? Would Krory? Miranda? Bookman? Komui? Would…would Lavi accept me? I blinked at the sudden jab of pain I felt from wondering if Lavi would or wouldn't accept me. I gulped. Even before my resurrection, I had always felt like that whenever Lavi's opinion was included. I never understood why though. I sighed again. That was going to become a habit.

I unpacked my suitcase and put the clothes in the dresser. I wasn't anticipating leaving for a while. As I placed the last of my –or rather, Alana's- garments into the drawer, Baba called me for dinner. My stomach let out a happy gurgle and I laughed lightly. I was glad my hunger hadn't changed. I hadn't eaten since early this morning and even then, all I had was an apple I had bought from a woman outside the train station. As I walked down the hallway to the dining room, I noticed my reflection in a mirror decoration.

It made me frown seeing it. I fingered my hair which was now long. The curse still shown like a red beacon against my pale skin and though I was happy I had it, my Innocence contrasted greatly against the rest of my pale self. Of course, there was always the ever present presence of the Fourteenth, but I had learned to ignore him. I sighed again and continued down the hallway to the dining room. As I entered, I noticed a large pot of Baba's special stew. I grinned. I loved that stew.

* * *

The next day was my first time being Mother's helper. I had to baby-sit. Yes, baby-sit. Alana had begun to laugh when I was told. I made a face. Mother smiled.

"Allen, it's not that hard," she said laughing. "Oh, I can't very well call you Allen in front of the children. Did you come up with an alias?"

I blinked. "Oh…Aleina Walker."

"Ah, very well," Mother then began applying the makeup to my face. I closed my eyes and sat as still as I could. Babysitting. How…fun. "Ah…there we go."

I blinked a couple of times and Mother showed me my reflection. I looked like every other girl…well except for the white hair and black arm, but still.

"Mother, they're here," Baba announced and six children walked in. I was so thankful that I had worn a long sleeved dress and gloves. It was bad enough coming up with an explanation for my hair. Of course I never expected to see the Lavi and Kanda kids from yesterday.

"Hello, children," Mother said smiling. "This is Aleina Walker. I have important errands to run, so Aleina will be watching you in my place."

"Aw…can't Baba watch us?" the Lavi-look-alike whined.

"No. Baba's coming with me."

"Dang it!"

I groaned inwardly. Today was going to be long.

"Have fun, Aleina!" Alana laughed from behind me. I gritted my teeth. Damn ghost.

* * *

I found myself sitting in front of the kids wondering what to do. I had found out their names a little before Mother and Baba left. Laurence Brier, the Lavi-look-alike, was the son of a cobbler and was very energetic and curious. Kamren Yale, the Kanda-look-alike, was the son of the new hospital director and, not surprisingly actually, was very much like Kanda. They were both eight. The eldest –at nine- was a boy who reminded me of Krory. He was quiet and had slicked back black hair. His name was Alexander Knight. Next was a girl around seven. She was clumsy and had wavy black hair. Her name was Miry Lieberman. The next two were sisters: Leah, the older one at six, and Suzie, who was five, Leander.

"I'm bored!" Laurence whined, puffing out his cheeks. If he was Lavi, I would've hit him upside the head.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, smiling.

"I dunno…" he looked up at me and smirked. "Amuse me."

"_You little bastard…"_ I thought darkly. "Want me to tell you a story?"

"Stories are boring!" Laurence complained, but Leah jabbed him with her elbow.

"Sure!" she smiled innocently as Laurence glared at her darkly. I blinked. As I looked at them, I realized how much they reminded me of my nakama. I smiled.

"Okay…" I took a breath and began my story about a Knight of Light and his journey to save the souls of monsters created from ghosts. From the first word they became enraptured. Even Laurence was soon hanging on my every word. Even Alana was listening.

* * *

Mother returned a little later and called to the children that their parents were here. I looked up as Mother and five adults walked in. The children groaned.

"But dad!" Laurence whined. "Miss Aleina just got to the part where the Knight of Light meets the Knight of Fire after awaking in a hospital in the Knight of Earth's hometown!"

"Knight?" Mr. Brier frowned. I laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, sir," I apologized. "They seem to really enjoy my stories."

"Yeah!" Alexander told his father. "About knights who defeat monsters that are made from ghosts!"

Kamren just went over to his father, but I noticed the small glint of disappointment in his eyes. I smiled. As the children left, I began formulating my life to fit with my stories. Alana sat next to me, a little above the cushion on the couch.

"Those were your real life experiences," she noted. I nodded.

Mother came over and smiled. "You did well today."

"Thanks," I smiled back. "They…reminded me of the others…"

"Ah…I see…" Mother walked to the dining room and I watched her go. I stood up and looked out the window. What was going to happen to me? I wonder…

* * *

Water Fairy: Yay! I finished the second chapter the next day! Hurrah! (It is now early March in the story.)

**Things/Words to know:**

**Nakama – **A nakama is a group of close friends, acquaintances, etc.

**The Knight Story –** Allen needed a way to entertain the kids. He couldn't think of anything so decided (since the six kids reminded him of his friends) to tell them about his adventures. Thus, the Exorcists became Knights, the Akuma became monsters, and the Noah became Wizards. Allen-Knight of Light, Lenalee-Knight of Air, Kanda-Knight of Darkness, Miranda-Knight of Earth, Lavi-Knight of Fire, and Krory-Knight of Water.

_Preview:_

After three weeks of living in Liverpool and suffering through baby-sitting and piano lessons, I've begun to enjoy the calm life I now have. However, Akuma are showing up in Liverpool again and three old friends return. And I still don't know if I can activate my Innocence! What am I going to do!?

**Third Night – A Scholar, a Swordsman, and a Dancer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_CrimsonVixen333 – _Thank you. Cookies are good. :3

_Mimicsmaze – _Thank you for your review. Allen's alias just came from feminizing Allen's name a little bit. Aleina. It's pretty and cute (like Allen). (Gets attacked by a pissed off Allen. Allen: I am NOT cute!)

_Aion Laven Walker – _You could say that Alana's soul is attached, but she could leave whenever she wants. She just wants to make sure Allen isn't killed again.

_Junoan – _Thank you. Well, I actually do enjoy Tyki x Allen, but I like Lavi x Allen just a little more. Though Tyki x Allen is just as cute.

_Tokyogurl1 _– Thank you very much!

_NellaReklaw08 – _None taken! Hm…will Allen go back to the Order? It all depends…he might run away, you never know. (Allen: I wouldn't run away! –Me: Whatever you say, Al.)

_Swirlyblue172 – _You're welcome and thank you. Allen's new name, Aleina, is pronounced Uh-lay-nuh, almost like how it's spelled. I'm glad you found the Babysat Group cute. (I found it fun to write them.)

_KiyoiYume - _Thank you.

_Kiaraz – _Thank you for reviewing.

_End Reviews—_

-----

**Third Night – A Scholar, a Swordsman, and a Dancer**

Three weeks had passed since I arrived in Liverpool. I had grown close to the six children I babysat and they became attached as well. March was ending and the air was becoming a little warmer. Spring would be here soon and I felt mixed feelings about that. Why, I didn't really know, but I still did.

I was hurrying down the street to the café where I took my piano lessons. Mother had suggested I take them. I didn't know why exactly, but I didn't mind. I was late since I woke up later than usual and had to hurry my shower and breakfast. Then I had to put on my makeup and make sure that the whole scar was covered. Now that I think about it, I had gotten used putting on makeup to hide my scar. I was still indecisive about if I should or shouldn't return to the Order, though, but I was leaning towards the former. Maybe they would accept me like Mother did.

As I rounded a corner and ignored Alana's warning, I slammed into somebody.

"Ow!" I whined stumbling back a bit. I rubbed my forehead.

"Geez…watch where you're going next time!"

I blinked rapidly. I knew that voice.

"Lavi…that wasn't nice," a female voice chided. I looked up.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all stood in front of me in their crimson and black Exorcist uniforms. I blinked back the tears I knew were coming. I briefly wondered why they were in Liverpool. The last Akuma we had here was five days ago and it had left the same day it came.

"I'm sorry about him," Lenalee said bowing. She looked thinner. Her eyes were dimmer. "He's…been irritable for a while."

"Can we just find the stupid café?" Kanda snapped. He glared at me. Well, he didn't really change since my death. Maybe a little grumpier, but not much really.

I took a breath. "No…it…was my fault…I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lenalee frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! I'm very clumsy and my sense of direction sucks!" I smiled reassuringly, ignoring the glare Kanda continued to give me.

Kanda made a disgruntled noise. Lenalee sent him an annoyed look. Inhaling, I turned to Lavi. I felt my heart sink. He looked like that time when Road supposedly killed his heart and Bookman Junior came out. He glowered a bit, but otherwise was emotionless. I gulped.

"You…were looking for a café?" I asked, turning back to Lenalee. She blinked and nodded. "I could help."

"Oh, no! We couldn't-!" she quickly waved her hands.

"If it'll get us there quicker, then thank you," Lavi interrupted. He turned his gaze to me. I had to try my best not blush. I remember getting a fluttery feeling whenever he looked at me before the resurrection, but this was silly! "It's the Bluebell Café."

I blinked. "Oh…that's where I'm going." I pointed to a café across the street. "It's right over there."

They turned to where I was pointing. I noticed Kanda begin to tremble. Uh oh…

"USAGI!" he roared and Lavi had barely enough time to pull out Oodzuchi Kodzuchi to block Mugen. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Eh?! Come on, Yuu-chan! You can't kill me!" Lavi whined. His usual carefree personality seemed fake. Like it was stretched thin. I stared in surprise and panic.

"Mah…they're arguments seem to be happening more and more…" Lenalee mumbled. I turned to her.

"Huh?" I asked. "They have?"

Lenalee blinked and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard that."

I frowned, worried. Lavi and Kanda were arguing more? As I began to contemplate this, I felt a tug on my dress. I blinked and looked down into dark green eyes. I smiled.

"Hello, Laurence," I greeted the young boy. He blushed lightly and smiled back.

"Hi, Aleina!" he grinned. "What are you gonna play today?"

"Oh?" I blinked and tapped my chin. I could feel Lenalee's gaze on me. I wonder what was going though her head. I looked down at the eight-year-old. "What do you want me to play?"

"The Knight of Light's Song!" Laurence said happily. I blinked. That was the song I played for the Ark. The Ark…did I even remember how to play it? Could I play it without Timcanpy?

"We'll see," I answered, smiling. Laurence looked at the basket I held curiously. I grinned a little. I knew what he was looking for. "You want something?"

"Please, Aleina? You're the bestest best babysitter in the world!" Laurence begged. I smiled again. I bent down and put the basket in front of me. I moved the cloth cover and Laurence instantly took the wooden hammer. It was painted black and the size of an inactivated Oodzuchi Kodzuchi, but simpler in design. Lenalee looked over my shoulder and blinked.

"Eh? That looks like Oodzuchi Kodzuchi…" she said. I paled a bit and looked up at her. "How did you know wha-?"

"ALEINA WALKER! YOU CARELESS GIRL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

I turned towards the Bluebell Café and gulped as the owner –and my piano teacher- Victor Grant tapped his foot. He hated it when I was late. The two eighteen-year-old -or were they nineteen now?- Exorcists had stopped fighting and were looking at him as well. I smiled nervously and stood up. I waved at Lenalee and hurried over to Mr. Grant. Laurence walked beside me giggling.

"Allen…you've made him mad now!" Alana scolded. She had been waiting across the street for me. "Man…do you know what he's got planned for you?"

"No…" I mumbled through my teeth. She huffed, crossing her arms. "Sorry, Mr. Grant."

He sighed angrily. "You are quite irritating at times, sprout."

I bristled. Where the hell did he hear that?! "My name is Aleina, sir."

"Eh? You were late and wasted a good twenty minutes of our lesson. You are now sprout," Mr. Grant said. I clenched my fist.

"_Act lady-like…act lady-like…act lady-like…I wanna punch his face in…act lady-like…"_

"All right. Are you going to play the song we were practicing next week or do you want a new song?" he asked as I followed him into the restaurant. I could hear the Exorcists' footsteps behind me. Laurence tugged my dress again.

"Um…actually…I thought I could play a different song," I said. Mr. Grant turned to me.

"Oh? What song?"

"Uh…you probably never heard it before…"

"Eh? Really? Who's the composer?"

"_The Fourteenth."_ "Um…I don't know actually…"

Mr. Grant looked frustrated now. "Well, I would rather you play a song I knew, sprout."

"Aleina, sir."

"You're sprout from now on, remember?"

I gritted my teeth. "I would prefer not to be called 'sprout', Mr. Grant."

Alana smirked and I sent a quick glare at her. I walked over to the piano and gulped. I hoped I remembered how to play it. Mr. Grant waited impatiently from behind me. I placed the basket down and noticed Mother, Baba, and the other children sitting at a table on the far wall. Lenalee made a beeline to the woman. I took a breath and sat down. I brushed some of my hair out of my face and sighed. _"Here goes nothing."_

I envisioned the notes and played them hesitantly. I could hear the song, but it was faint. I bit my lip. The song sounded…weaker than when I played it before. It…was more hesitant. I looked around the room at the people I could see. Mr. Grant was frowning. He looked disappointed. Was it that bad? I looked at Laurence and he seemed a little bemused. Probably wondering why my playing was so weak for this one song when I played other songs with gusto. I knew I couldn't play without Tim. I stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Grant snapped. "It was so choppy it was pathetic."

Laurence glared at him. "Maybe she didn't remember the notes!" he snapped at the man.

"If you wanna keep that nose, kid, don't stick it in other people's business," Mr. Grant growled. I frowned.

I couldn't play it without Timcanpy. I…was hoping maybe…just maybe, but I was wrong. I could never operate the Ark without Tim (well, I probably could, but…). I didn't even know where Tim was. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured. I clenched my fists in my lap. "I…don't have the notes and I don't have them fully memorized." _"I don't have Lavi's photographic memory, after all."_

Mr. Grant snorted. "Che, whatever, sprout. You can have today off."

I frowned. He was obviously annoyed. I sighed again and rose, walking over to the table. I kept my head bent. Great. Now I was in a bad mood. Laurence walked beside me frowning. The toy hammer he took was sticking out of his pocket. Obviously, Lavi still hadn't noticed it. I raised my eyes a bit. What would happen when Lavi saw it though? I contemplated this as I sat at the only empty seat at the table…which unfortunately was across from Lavi. I blinked, blushed lightly, and looked down from his gaze. I heard a 'Che' from Kanda and pouted a little. Why was I acting so…shy?

"Ah…Aleina, what about your lesson?" Mother asked. I looked up and frowned.

"Eh…I didn't have the notes for the song I wanted to play…" I answered meekly. I looked at Mother and her brows were furrowed. "I don't remember the notes, either."

"Oh…I see…" she nodded in understanding. I sighed a bit. Mother returned her gaze to Lenalee. "I'm sorry. I…had to think about something else for a moment."

"Ah…no, no…" Lenalee shook her head. I noticed that her eyes looked red. "A lot of people couldn't…accept…Allen-kun's death…"

I bit my lip and looked down again. My death. I could hear it in her voice. She was still hurting from it. I stood up abruptly. They all turned to me.

"I'm sorry…I feel like I'm intruding on something I shouldn't," I said. I took a step back and bumped into a waitress. The next thing I knew I was covered in iced tea and lemonade. "Oh…shoot…" I turned to the waitress. "Sorry! I d-!"

"Oh! Are you okay?! I'm sorry; it was so clumsy of me!" the waitress scurried away, chanting 'napkins, napkins' under her breath. I blinked. I was the one who bumped into her.

"Are you all right?" I turned and found myself looking at Lenalee. At a slightly upwards slant.

"_Dang it! It was bad enough that I was called short as a guy, now this?! Geez…"_ I thought darkly. Lenalee began wiping away some of the beverages from my face. "Ah…thank you…"

"Oh, no problem," she tried to make her voice light, carefree, but it still had a thick edge to it. She paused for a moment in her cleaning. "Eh?"

I gulped and grabbed the napkin from her, turning slightly. I put the napkin to my cheek. She might've seen my scar! That would be good, but not at the moment. I didn't know if Lenalee was the fainting type. I glanced at her. She blinked a bit and then seemed to let it go. Her eyes were a little cautious now.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally.

"I'm…soaked, but okay," I answered. I smiled a little to reassure her. Her eyes widened slightly, but Lenalee dropped it. Great. Now I had to take a shower again and Lenalee might be catching on. _"That should be good, but…"_ "I'm going to return to the house."

Mother sighed and shook her head. Probably about my stupidity. "All right. We'll join you shortly."

I quickly left the restaurant, napkin pressed to my cheek. I was probably half way back to the house when I realized Mother had said 'we'.

"AW CRAP!!"

* * *

I rubbed furiously at my hair to get it dry. I had gotten back about ten or maybe fifteen minutes ago. I had no clue how far behind me the others were but I was determined to make sure that I was doing something else when they got here. I shook my head as I removed the towel, throwing it onto the bathtub's ledge and reached for my brush. I began to brush my hair and stared at my reflection. If I cut my hair short, I could probably dress as a guy and there would be no difference from before the resurrection. I frowned though.

"Except then that would mean, since I'm now a girl, I would be cross-dressing," I muttered. Alana nodded sagely. "Though my hair is getting long…"

"Eh?! You are NOT cutting my beautiful hair!" Alana snapped, attempting to thump me on the head.

I finished brushing and sighed, taking the makeup from the cabinet. "It's my hair now, Alana…besides, it's not too long. I won't cut it yet."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and watched me apply the makeup. The dark shadow of the Fourteenth swayed a little. He might be missing the Ark.

"What's with you?" I mumbled watching as he stopped. He didn't respond, but I didn't expect an answer. The Fourteenth never answered me. Only that one time in the Ark. I finished applying the makeup and walked out of the bathroom. I fixed the black vest that sat over the dark green shirt so that its ends lay nicely over the top of the black skirt and then I walked out to the family room…

…froze as I saw two familiar males sitting on the couch and chair.

"What?" Kanda snapped, glaring at me. Lavi just ignored us, his nose in a book that had been left out on the table.

"When did you get here?" I sputtered. Kanda snorted.

"A few minutes ago…" Lavi's uninterested voice answered. I looked to him and frowned. He seemed irritated.

"Ah…well…are you staying for dinner?" I asked hesitantly. I received silence from both of them. I twitched. "Well? And I didn't catch your names."

"Why would we tell you our names?" Kanda snapped only to receive a bonk on the head from Lenalee. She had just entered the room with Mother.

"That would be the polite thing," she told the samurai. Kanda muttered incoherent language. Lenalee turned to me and smiled. "I'm Lenalee Lee, it's a pleasure. The sourpuss here is Yuu Kanda, but call him Kanda if you value your life."

"Gee…thanks…" I mumbled.

"And the redhead is Lavi," Lenalee continued, gesturing to Lavi. I gulped.

"Ah…I'm Aleina Walker," I said, smiling. I'm sure they caught it when Mr. Grant shouted, but I had to keep up my end of the conversation. Lenalee blinked, surprised. "Nice to meet you all."

When I had said my alias, Lavi had looked up. His single visible eye was narrowed and I was instantly self-conscious. Did he have to look at me like some exotic animal on display? He returned his book to the table and stretched out his arms.

"So…where can we sleep?" he asked. I blinked and then froze. Mother didn't…she didn't-!

"Well, I don't have an extra room for you, but Lenalee can sleep in my room," Mother said. I was too shocked to register anything they were saying. "…Aleina? Aleina!"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked. Lavi snickered and Kanda snorted. I blushed, feeling ashamed suddenly. Mother frowned.

"I asked you if you could help with making dinner," she answered. I gulped, biting my lip. I knew I was pretty good at making tea and small things like boiling potatoes or chopping vegetables. But actually cooking? Not really…

"A…Are you sure?" I stammered. "I mean, I could set the table or-."

"If you want to be a good wife, you must learn how to cook well," Mother scolded, waging her finger. I swear my face became crimson. Alana was rolling around in the air, laughing.

"B-B-B-B-B-But-!" I furiously shook my head. "I don't wanna get married!" _"I don't wanna be a girl forever!"_

"Nonsense!" Mother snapped. She ushered me into the kitchen while Lavi burst out laughing.

"Lavi! It's wasn't that funny!" Lenalee chastised.

I felt my eyes begin to burn and I furiously rubbed them. By now, we were in the kitchen. I bit my lip. Why was I crying? I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"APOLOGIZE!" the scream made me jump. Mother looked to the door and chuckled.

"My…that boy's gotten Lenalee mad," she said smiling.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I grabbed an apron and took up chopping carrots for Baba. I sighed gently.

"Though…he is very good-looking, that Lavi," Mother continued.

"Ye-wha?!" I whipped towards her. I was blushing again. That had to be a record. Two blushes in under five minutes. Mother was grinning.

"My…you're blushing, Aleina," she teased. I turned around and busied myself. Mother chuckled and left the room.

Why had I reacted like that? I furrowed my eyebrows. _"He is very good-looking, that Lavi."_ I blushed as I remembered what she said. Images of Lavi began forming in my head and I shook it to clear my mind. Did I find Lavi attractive? I mean, sometimes he would joke around saying that no girl could resist him…but…

"_It can't just be my new female hormones…could it?" _I thought, frowning. My eyes widened. _"Does that mean I…l…liked Lavi? Even before the resurrection?"_

I thought back to all the time I spent with the redhead. I found myself blushing again. No…no way! I couldn't…just couldn't! I hit my forehead with my left hand, the one that wasn't holding the knife.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Just peachy, ju-Lavi!?" I turned around again and stared at the redhead in surprise. He seemed taken aback from my outburst. "Ah! Sorry!" I turned around again to hide my face since I was blushing still. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

I heard his boots on the tiled floor. Baba moved to get some herbs, leaving the room. Nooooo…don't leave me alone with the mean Exorcist!

I took soft, calming breaths. What did he want?

"Hey…look, I'm sorry about laughing earlier," Lavi said.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would've too if I was in your position," I answered, moving the carrots into the pot. I moved onto cutting the celery. I heard Lavi shift a bit. "Did you want something?"

"Uh…no…I just want to know something…" his voice sounded hesitant.

"Ask away," I answered, putting the cut celery into the pot and stirring. Lavi came closer and pulled my hand from the spoon. _"Eh?"_ He turned me to face him. He looked very serious.

"Are you related to an Allen Walker?" he asked finally. My eyes widened. I couldn't breathe. I took a labored breath.

"I…don't believe so…w-why?" I asked breathlessly. He didn't just ask…why would he ask-? Lavi seemed disappointed and moved away.

"I…was curious, that's all," he answered, leaving the room.

I took gulps of air, feeling like a fish. Why did he want to know if I was related to myself? I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. It was going to be a long, sleepless night and tiresome day tomorrow.

* * *

"You never get up _this _early," Alana remarked, blinking tiredly. Ghosts didn't need sleep technically, but Alana took "recharging" times. I just hurriedly applied the makeup and dashed out of the bathroom.

"I just don't want to encounter them at all today…not after what Lavi asked last night…" I mumbled, peering into the living room. Lavi was sprawled out on the couch, a blanket covering his lower half, while Kanda was no where in sight. "Eh? Where's Kanda?"

I glanced around before tip-toeing into the room. Moving past the sleeping Lavi, I made it to the door and slipped out. I took deep breaths of the near-dawn air and stretched. I couldn't help remembering the looks I kept getting from my friends (I couldn't decide if we were former friends or not) at dinner last night. Lenalee had seemed confused and hoping which contrasted greatly to the suspicious and hard looks from Kanda and Lavi. I sighed. That was definitely my new habit. Looking around, I caught sight of Kanda exiting the forest that was close to the house. I froze before scurrying behind a bush. I watched Kanda pause when he reached the door, glance my way, and then enter. All was quiet for a moment.

"OI! USAGI! GET UP!"

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, YUU?!"

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP, IDIOT USAGI! AND DON'T CALL ME 'YUU'!"

"TIME TO-?! IT'S FUCKING DAWN, ASSHOLE!"

I winced a bit at their screaming and moved to the window. I peeked inside. Lavi was glaring at Kanda who was idly playing with Mugen. Lavi was holding his stomach and muttering curses in different languages. I laughed lightly before taking a breath and going to the door. I entered the room and watched in amusement as both ignored my presence. I coughed into my fist.

"Excuse me," I said. Both turned to me. Kanda scowled and Lavi frowned, blushing lightly. "If you get too loud, Mother will wake up, and she's never pleasant if she's awakened before her normal time."

Lavi gulped and glanced towards the hallway. Kanda huffed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oi, brat, make me something to eat," he said over his shoulder. I grounded my teeth.

"'Brat'?! Why should I make anything for you, idiot samurai!?" I growled in return.

Kanda smirked at me. "Because that's what a good little wife would do."

I flushed in anger and clenched my fists. If Crown Clown could invocate (I still hadn't tried), Kanda would be in ribbons by now. I muttered darkly before storming past him into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets for a bit, searching for the right ingredients for pancakes. As I was about to give up my search, a yawning Baba came in. I turned to him as he put the kettle on for coffee.

"Good morning, Aleina," he greeted smiling. I managed a small, irritated smile in return.

"Kanda's hungry," I reported. "AND WE DON'T HAVE SOBA!" I added loudly. I heard laughter followed by shouts of terror.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRATS! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE ELDERLY?!" Mother's voice reached my ears and I chuckled. Served them right. Lenalee and Mother walked into the kitchen, the latter very angry. I turned and smiled at them.

"Good morning!" I chirped. Mother gave me a small leer before accepting a cup of coffee from Baba. Lenalee took one as well. "So…what would you like for breakfast?" I had given up on my search for ingredients.

"Ah…pancakes would be nice," Lenalee said. Her voice was still slightly slurred from sleep, but she smiled to hide her tiredness.

"Okay!" I smiled to hide my annoyance. What were pancakes made of again?! I moved to get the frying pan and then stared up at the cabinet. Why was everything always on the top shelf? "Uh…Baba…I'm short…"

The tall man laughed lightly and reached for the pan. I accepted it and asked what else we needed. I dashed around getting the ingredients as he said them. Mother and Lenalee had moved to the dining room. I placed the last of the ingredients down.

"Now…how do you make pancakes?" I turned to Baba bemusedly. He smiled at me.

"Why don't you go talk with Mother and Lenalee? I'll make the pancakes," he said and then shooed me out of the kitchen. I found myself in the dining room. Mother looked up at me.

"Ah, you're not cooking, dear?" she asked, simply. Apparently, the coffee made her feel better. Kanda and Lavi were also in the room, both rubbing their heads. I smiled. So Mother did give them a lump or two.

"Well, most of the dishes and ingredients were on top shelves…" I said, blushing lightly. "And with my height…" I trailed off a bit and laughed nervously. "I'd rather not get a concussion!"

Mother nodded, a small, forced smile on her face. I took notice and then gulped. I took the empty seat next to Lenalee. And again, I was across from Lavi. (I'm beginning to think that God REALLY wants me to stare at the Bookman-to-be.) Ignoring the conspiracy theory, I returned to the thought about Mother's look. I glanced at her now and she seemed tense, almost. I frowned. Was she really that worried about me injuring myself?

"Ah…she does seem worried about your safety," Alana drawled, lazily floating above Lavi's and Kanda's heads. "Imagine when you get to the Order!"

Just the mere thought of what the Order would do if I got hurt again made a shiver of cold go down my spine.

"Oi, brat, get me coffee," Kanda's voice cut through my dark musings.

"What am I? You're maid?! Get yourself, ass!" I snapped angrily. I didn't know what was worse, 'moyashi' or 'brat'. I glared at the Japanese man.

"Aleina…" Mother muttered, sighing. "Why don't you get a cup for yourself as well?"

As I was about to complain about why I had to get stupid Kanda's coffee as well, Baba came in with a huge plate of pancakes. My mouth began salivating. Baba smiled at my predatory stare and place the plate down. I had to control myself. I was still pretending to be a normal human girl with freakish white hair. So two stacks of six pancakes should be fine.

* * *

"I have never met a girl who could down two stacks of pancakes in thirty minutes," Lavi muttered staring at me. I just dabbed my lips with my napkin, a proud air about me.

"Now that brings back memories," Lenalee giggled. I glanced at her and smiled secretly to myself.

"_Good…she's smiling a true smile,"_ I thought. "I'll do dishes, okay?" I stood up and began collecting the empty plates of those at the table. The pancake platter was nearly empty and as I grabbed it, I made a mental note to devour the leftovers in the kitchen. I placed the dishes next to the sink and plugged the sink. I turned to faucet on to warm water and let it fill up. All the while I was nibbling on pancakes.

"You just said you would do dishes to get the pancakes," Alana accused as she floated in from the dining room. I chuckled and smiled innocently.

"May~be," I sang lightly and softly. I didn't want Lavi or Lenalee to think I was insane. Kanda already thought I was a pain in the ass, so I didn't care what he thought. I turned off the faucet and began cleaning the dishes. By the time I was done, the large platter was free of pancakes and I moved onto that. Alana was still muttering about my huge appetite when I finished. I smiled at her and placed the large plate to dry. I took off the rubbed gloves and placed them next to the sink. I dug into the pocket of the apron and took out my plain white ones. I fixed my black, knee-length skirt after taking off the –horrid- mustard yellow apron and then walked into the dining room where I found Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Mother. Whatever they were talking about the abruptly cut off when I walked in.

"Oh…hello," I said, blinking. I smiled a bit. "Um…what was it you needed yesterday, Mother?" So what if it was only eight-thirty. I needed some air anyway.

"Oh…just a few things…" Mother answered, taken aback. She probably expected me to ask about their conversation. I'm not that nosy…am I? I made a mental note to ask Alana or Mother or maybe even Komui (if I did go back to the Order). "The list is by the door."

"Okay!" I walked over to the door, grabbed my light-weight black jacket, the list, and an empty basket, and rushed out of the house. I took a breath of fresh air and looked down at the list. "Now…what does she need?"

_Shopping List:  
Red Yarn  
Green String  
A bag of flour  
Two jars of honey  
Brown sugar  
More makeup_

I sighed. This wasn't going to keep my attention occupied for long. I made my way towards town, knowing that the stores wouldn't be opening until ten. Which meant I had an hour to kill. I wondered what I would do as I made it into town. Looking around, I was surprised to see Kamren and Laurence sitting outside of the bakery Leah and Suzie's parents owned. I frowned as I noticed their sad faces. I walked over.

"Good morning, you two!" I said, managing a small, tired smile. "Is something wrong?"

Laurence looked up at me. He tried to smile, but it seemed more like a grimace. "Hi, Aleina…Leah and Suzie's grandpa just died…"

I gasped lightly and covered my mouth. That was bad by itself, but if Leah or Suzie or one of their parents or their grandmother wanted their grandfather back…the Earl would come…and there would be a new Akuma wandering around town.

"Oh…that's terrible!" I murmured. Laurence nodded glumly. I gulped. I couldn't really do anything. There was no way I could, or was really willing, to butt into someone else's life. Especially after someone died. "Do you know how they're taking it?"

"My ma and pa are inside talking to mister and missus Leander," Laurence said. "So are Kamren's. From what I could tell they're all really upset."

"Oh…poor Suzie and Leah…" I murmured. I had briefly met their grandfather when he had come to pick up the two girls once last week. He was a very nice man with a delightful personality and as jolly as Santa Claus. "Mr. Leander was a very nice man."

Laurence nodded and rubbed his eyes. I smiled comfortingly and squatted in front of him. I gently patted his head and was surprised to find him hugging me. I blinked in shock, before patting his back, cautiously and awkwardly. He sniffled.

"A-Aleina…?" I looked down at the boy hugging me.

"Yes, Laurence?" I asked. He looked up at me with sad, green eyes. An image of my death appeared in my head…the image of Lavi's anguished face.

"What if…what if those monsters in your stories are real?" he asked quietly. "What if…Mrs. Leander or Mr. Leander or Suzie or Leah or Grams Leander wished really hard for Gramps Leander to come back? What if he becomes like the monsters in your stories?"

I felt my breath catch. Laurence looked at me pleadingly. He had no idea how close he was to the truth. How close he was to knowing all about the Order and Akuma and the Earl and me, if I really wanted to stretch it. I managed a soft breath.

"I'm…sure…I'm sure Leah and Suzie wouldn't want to risk that…" I whispered. To me, it sounded as if I was trying to convince myself as well. "I'm sure Mr. Leander won't become an A-a monster."

Laurence nodded, seemingly cheered with that idea. Kamren seemed to take the idea as well. I smiled and stood up, helping Laurence get back to his feet. The door opened and the two boys' parents came out. Mr. Yale was shaking his head as Mrs. Yale and Mrs. Brier murmured to each other. Mr. Brier blinked as he noticed me.

"Oh, Miss Aleina," he said blinking. Laurence was nearly a miniature version of his father. Mr. Brier was tall, with the same, dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. He was tall, definitely taller than Lavi or Kanda (who I suspect got taller), and was a clean-shaven man. Mr. Yale, on the other hand, only shared his dark gray eyes with Kamren. His hair was a light brunet and he had a beard. Mrs. Yale had lovely black hair and Mrs. Brier's hair was a fiery red color, brighter than Lavi's.

"Hello, sir," I said, curtseying. (You don't even want to know how long it took me to perfect curtseying!) "I've heard about Mr. Leander. It's a very sad thing."

"Well, Jonathon was a very kind man and hardly anyone could dislike him," Mr. Brier answered, sighing lightly. "Though, they are still in shock, Randolph, Veronica, and the children seem to be taking it well."

"I see," I said, sighing in relief. The Earl wouldn't come if they had accepted the death.

"However," Mrs. Brier spoke up, fixing her baby blue blazer. (Too me this was a horrible choice with bright red hair, but somehow she pulled it off.) "Mrs. Leander, that is Genevieve, is very upset over Jonathon's death."

I felt my breathing increase in tempo. If Grandmother Leander wanted Grandfather Leander to come back…I gulped, feeling as if I was swallowing a large grape. I was worried enough about how I was going to tell the others about my rebirth and now this? I was beginning to think that no matter what form I took I wouldn't get any peace.

"Maybe I could talk to her," I said. The adults in front of me were surprised. I actually wasn't talking to them, more to myself, but I accidentally said this aloud.

"We couldn't reason with her-," Mr. Brier began, but was cut off my two little girls suddenly dashing out from behind them and clutching onto my legs.

"Aleina!" they sobbed. I blinked down at Leah's wavy black locks and Suzie's tiny pigtails. "Please help grandma!"

"Eh?" I paled. I was only suggesting I talk to her, not actually doing it.

"We heard you!" Leah said. Her eyes were red and tears were still shining on her cheeks. I bit my lip. "I'm sure you could do it!"

I briefly remembered Lisa and Lenny from the time I had came to Liverpool in search of shishou. I took a breath and then nodded. Leah blinked and then began sobbing again.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" she cried. Suzie nodded her head rapidly. I gulped and then managed to get out of the girls' grips. This would definitely take some time. I moved to the entrance of the bakery and walked inside. Mrs. Leander was dabbing her eyes on her apron. She looked up as I came over and blinked.

"Oh…Miss Aleina," she murmured.

"The girls asked me to talk to their grandmother," I said quietly. I didn't want to oppose, but they really wanted me to help.

Mrs. Leander sighed. She seemed to have given up already. "Come with me then."

The Leander family lived in an apartment above their bakery. Grandmother Leander was in her room, sobbing next to Grandfather Leander's coffin. I paused by the door as Mrs. Leander turned away. I took a breath and walked over to the old woman. I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Leander…?" I asked softly.

"I want him back," she mumbled. "Give him back…"

I smiled sadly. "I know how it feels, Mrs. Leander, but wishing him to come back isn't going to come to any good."

"And what do _you_ know?!" Grandmother Leander snapped, looking up. I just smiled my small, sad smile. She faltered.

"I lost my foster father," I answered. "He was the first person to show me love and he died. I know how it hurts."

Grandmother Leander dabbed at her eyes. "How did you get over? I've lost my parents, but it never felt this bad before."

"Probably because you knew they would die soon, but never expected your husband to," I answered. I find that I am relatively good at acting like a therapist. "How I got over was…difficult and it still hurts me to think of him, but I know that if I keep his memory alive in my heart, then he hasn't truly left me." It was the same thing I told Lisa. Grandmother Leander nodded.

"It…makes sense," she murmured. She patted dead forehead of Grandfather Leander. "I must say…" she sniffled. "I truly miss him…but I'll try what you did, dear…"

She still seemed upset, but not as much as before. I'll never understand how just saying some simple words could calm people down so much. I know that it may be what they need, but it still confused me. I stood by her side for a good half hour talking to her about how I managed to get over Mana's death. I glanced at the clock and blushed as Mrs. Leander gave me a scolding look from the door.

"You have things to do, I'm sure," Grandmother Leander spoke up suddenly. Her voice was still thick. I jumped a little, nodding dumbly. "Go then…I'll be fine."

I paused, deliberating. I didn't feel right leaving her.

"Go. I'm sure Mother has you doing something or other," the old woman managed a small smile and I returned it hesitantly. I briskly walked out of the room, smiling at Mrs. Leander as I left. I found the Brier and Yale families still outside. Suzie and Leah were sitting between Laurence and Kamren. They all turned to me as I walked out of the building.

"Well?" Suzie asked, gripping her sister's hand.

"Your grandmother may be crying for some time, but she will get over it," I answered, a small, but confident, smile on my face.

They all smiled at me and the girls thanked me repeatedly. I just smiled as I began walking away. I nodded and waved and then quickly hurried to the market.

* * *

"I hate being Mister-Miss-whatever Counselor," I muttered walking back to the house. Alana had disappeared sometime after meeting Laurence and Kamren. She was probably somewhere around Mother's house. I sighed walking through the thin woods that separated the cemetery and Mother's house. I looked at the ground, wondering why people looked to me for counsel.

A familiar jolt came from my left eye and I was suddenly seeing tones of gray. A black oval was moving behind me and I managed to dodge as a large claw slammed into a tree in front of me. I fell, closing my eyes and willing the curse to disappear. I opened them as I heard a grating laugh. The world was in color again. I would have sighed in relief if a Level 2 Akuma was not standing in front of me. It was wolfish, with the white Akuma mask implanted on its left shoulder. It reeled its claw –or was it a paw?- back. I gulped. My blood was racing, heated from the activation of my eye and the presence of the Akuma. I hadn't felt like this is a long time. The last Akuma I saw (five days ago) had only briefly flown by. The Akuma grinned at me toothily.

"Ooh…a little girl…" it made a rasping noise and then moved its arm up to shoot its paw at me again. I just stared, not scared, but emotionless. The Akuma seemed to be put off by my attitude. "Do you not fear me?"

"Not…really…" I answered. It grumbled colorfully. "But you are an Akuma, right? Does it matter if I'm scared of you?"

It seemed to contemplate this. It shrugged, before grinning devilishly. "No. Bye-bye, little girl!"

Its claw shot out at me and I felt cold panic flood my system. However, the panic was suddenly replaced by a warm surge of power. There was a burning on my forehead and the Akuma jumped back, retracting its paw. It stared at me in shock.

"Oodzuchi Kodzuchi! Man!"

A large hammer slammed into the Akuma. Its ravaged body slammed into the trees and a rasp from it caught my attention.

"N…Noah…sama…"

And then it exploded.

I felt my blood freeze. Noah-sama? I gulped and touched my forehead. I looked at my hand and no blood was on it. I pulled up my sleeve and was relieved to see my pale skin. I looked up and noticed Lavi and Lenalee walking over to me. Lenalee looked a little panicked.

"Are you okay, Aleina-chan?" she asked, kneeling next to me. I nodded mutely. She sighed in relief. "Ah…that's good."

"Thank you," I murmured. I should've activated Crown Clown…I didn't know why I hadn't tried to. Lenalee stood and helped me stand up. Thankfully, what I had bought hadn't gone flying when I fell. Lavi had replaced an inactivated Oodzuchi Kodzuchi to the holster on his thigh. "Why are you out here?"

"Mother was wondering what was taking you," Lavi answered. I twitched. I wasn't that slow. I was just stopped five different times by people who were wondering about Grandmother Leander. "Well, I guess we should return."

"Okay," Lenalee nodded. I followed after them, frowning to myself. What the Akuma said was bugging me. Could the Fourteenth be gaining control?

I contemplated this as we returned to the house. I absentmindedly waved at Baba and then walked inside. I felt in a fog as I gave Mother her yarn and string. I placed the flour, sugar, and honey on shelves in my reach in the kitchen. I left the basket on the table. Was the Fourteenth really taking me over? I clenched my fist and sighed.

I went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and dampened a washcloth. I washed my face, trying to calm down. I washed away the makeup and stared at my reflection. Briefly, I imagined my male reflection and touched the mirror. I felt like I was trapped in a mirror world, like that book that had come out recently, _Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There _by Lewis Carroll. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Are you feeling all right?" Alana materialized behind me. I shook my head. She frowned.

I traced my scar, wondering why and how Mana had cursed me. Was it because his brother was the Fourteenth that he was stronger as an Akuma than normal humans? Or was it something else? I closed my eyes and then opened them in shock. My curse had activated again. Black was swooshing around in circle and I turned towards the door. Without thinking about my makeup, I slammed it open and rushed out. I found Mother and Baba in the living room staring outside. I looked out as well and was shocked to see a large cloud of Akuma. Explosions were appearing frequently and I knew that my nakama were fighting.

"There are so many…" Mother murmured. I nodded and clenched my fist. "Allen…"

I smiled as I heard my real name. My alias was Aleina Walker, born from my soul…the soul of Allen Walker, with the body of Alana Warner. My curse…the Fourteenth…my Innocence…they all followed me. I was still an Exorcist. And I wasn't going to let my friends fight by themselves.

"Mother…this is something I know I can do," I answered. I flung open the window and jumped outside. "Though my body is of Alana Warner…my soul and heart are of Allen Walker!"

I turned to her and smiled. She and Baba looked surprised. I turned back to the cloud of Akuma.

_My left arm is for the Akuma…my right is for humankind…both are important…and both are needed…_

I pulled off my left glove. I looked down at my black arm. I smiled. "Ready, Crown Clown?" It began to glow in response. I looked up. "Innocence! ACTIVATE!"

The surge of power from my Innocence enveloped me. I looked down at Edge End and smirked. I could still invocate it. I looked forward and then was dashing at a high speed towards the battle.

I jumped onto a Level 1 and stabbed it quickly. I jumped onto a Level 2 shaped like a bird and it squawked in surprise.

"Look!"

"Another Exorcist!"

"This one is different!"

"Get the Exorcist!"

I smirked. The bird Akuma bucked and I was thrown into the air. I curled my legs up and took a breath. The silver, black, and white mask suddenly covered my eyes and the fur embroidered hood covered my head. The tendrils of Clown Belt became a cape and curled around me, reflecting the Akuma attacks back at them. I landed on something and heard a 'whoa' from under me. I pulled the mask down and smirked at how many Akuma were left. Kanda and Lenalee quickly took care of them. I looked down to find myself on a hammer. I grinned a bit before looking around. There was still one more Akuma. A rumbling from under me caught my attention and a large, snake-like Akuma erupted from the earth. It hissed at me and I grinned.

I stood up from my crouching position and flexed my claws. I flicked them and the Akuma was wrapped in bands of white. I took a step and jumped off Oodzuchi Kodzuchi, letting my index claw run down the Akuma's body. I hit the ground lightly and murmured, "Cross Grave." The Akuma exploded.

I stood up straight and moved the claws on my left hand. I grinned and inactivated Crown Clown. I turned to my three comrades and smiled nervously. Kanda was mildly surprised, Lavi was gawking open mouthed, an inactivated Oodzuchi Kodzuchi forgotten on the ground, and Lenalee had her hands over her mouth.

"If it'll make things easier, yes, you saw me use Crown Clown, and yes, I am Allen Walker," I said before they could figure out how their voices again. Lenalee gasped…

…and fainted. Kanda caught her and looked up at me in surprise. So she _was_ the fainting type.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room, on the chair as Lavi and Kanda stared at me. Mother was hovering near Lenalee and sighed as she woke up. I perked up as Lenalee sat up from the couch. She rubbed her head and looked around. Her eyes finally landed on me and she covered her mouth.

"It wasn't a dream…" she murmured. I smiled at her. At least Lenalee believed it was me. "Allen-kun?"

"In a sense…" I said, sighing. I looked up at the two male Exorcists. "Look…let me explain before you go branding me an Akuma. A month after my, Allen Walker's, death, I was resurrected into the body of Alana Warner who had just died from a disease. Apparently, my Innocence probably cured the disease within me. We, that is, Alana Warner's ghost and I, traveled to Liverpool-."

"Wait…ghost?" Lavi asked, blinking. Winking. Whatever the hell you did when only one eye was visible.

I nodded. "I can now see ghosts as well as Akuma's souls. As I was saying," I continued. "I've been living in Liverpool for three weeks now. And then you guys appeared."

"I still don't believe you…" Kanda said. I looked at him flatly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I took you to the past and _showed_ you what happened," I answered bluntly. I sighed. "Would you like me to tell you things I only I would know?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Kanda, on our first mission together, you mistook the Akuma for Toma and you were attacked by it."

"Shut it, moyashi!" the tall Japanese Exorcist snapped. I grinned. Oh, he believed it was me now. I moved along.

"Lenalee, while we were searching for my master, when the train stopped at the village where we met Krory, you told me you hated my left eye," I said. Lenalee nodded, covering her mouth. I didn't have to convince her at all. Now for the hardest one. "Let's see…Lavi…hm…oh! When you were forced to go look for me after the mayor jumped me, somehow you were in a barrel. I'm still trying to figure how you got into a barrel." Lavi's cheeks became red as Kanda, Lenalee, and Mother looked at him. "And a flower nearly ate you…and you fell for Eliade…and-."

"OKAY! I believe you!" he shouted, blushing furiously. I grinned.

"So…am I Allen Walker?" I asked. I noticed something moving around in Lavi's pocket. "Uh…what's that in your pocket, Lavi?"

Lavi blinked and then looked down at his jacket pocket. He opened the button and a gold ball flew out. Timcanpy fluttered over to me and butted my forehead. He nipped my ear, resulting in me yelping, before sitting happily on my head. I rubbed my ear and glared up at the golem. Lenalee giggled.

"Well, that settles it!" she laughed. I heard her get up and then she was hugging me. "Welcome back, Allen-kun!"

I blinked and felt the tears well up. I quickly rubbed my eyes. I smiled. "Thanks…I'm back."

X----------------

Water Fairy: I'm sorry for the slow update (and choppiness)! (I'm not promising fast updates, but they should be up in a week's time after this.) My mom got pneumonia and then I had a report due for History and my one teacher is demanding me and my friend get to work on a script for a movie we make, but I'm not here to whine to you. –Bonks head. - But yay! Allen's back! Woo! Expect next update either next weekend or during Christmas break. ((And please don't be afraid to point out errors. Some of this was written late last night.))

**Things/Words to know:**

**Usagi – **rabbit/bunny

**Oodzuchi Kodzuchi – **Big Hammer, Little Hammer

**-chan – **An honorific usually used for girls, small children, animals, and cute things.

**-kun – **An honorific usually used for boys and male acquaintances in work or school. Sometimes added to girls' names if the user does not know the girl well.

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**Shishou – **master

**-sama – **An honorific greater than –san and given to people of great importance such as a lord or princess.

**Nakama – **A nakama is a group of close friends, acquaintances, etc.

_Preview:_

I'm finally returning to the Order! After a long goodbye at Mother's, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and myself travel back to the Black Order and meet an old friend outside. After going through another inspection –and making the guardian scream "SHE'S OUT"-, I reveal to everyone about what happened to me. However, instead of the simple reunion I was hoping for, Alana gets annoyed at me for ignoring her and causes some serious mischief! How am I supposed to calm down a ghost and get everyone to stop babying me? –Sigh-

**Fourth Night – Return to the Black Order!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace of Spades**

Water Fairy: One question before I get to the reviews. –Turns to readers and reviewers- Why is this story so popular? I mean, I'm flattered, but wow! I'm really touched. Lavi, Allen, Aleina, and Tyki plushies for all of you! Oh, I forgot the translation of Man for last chapter.

**Man** - Grow

_Reviews—_

_Mimicsmaze – _Thank you! Yup, Lenalee fainted. I don't know why, I just see her as the type to faint at something like this.

_ClaymoreDarkAlicia – _I love your reviews. I don't know why, but I do. Yeah, last chapter was kinda choppy and many things I wasn't too happy about, but I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for your review and your suggestions! Cookie for you~! Oh! About the soba thing. Well, Allen is Aleina and Allen knows Kanda's love for soba, so of course Aleina knows about the soba! ^_^ Sorry if it was a bit confusing.

_Allen-Is-Mine – _Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

_Evil Snail Overlord – _Thanks for the review and fav!

_cutiecat92 – _Tyki should be coming in, in a few chapters. I'm really antsy to write him. X3 Thank you for the review!

_Swirlyblue172 – _I'm glad you like it. Did I really put grandma died? Aw geez… I'm really oblivious at times. (Bonks head.) Edit: It's been fixed now!

_Tokyogurl1 – _Hee…Lavi and Allen is win! ^_^ (Allen: You are such a fan girl… Me: Quiet, fem-boy! Allen: -Glare-)

_Aion Laven Walker – _Yup! Allen is reunited with his friends (if Kanda counts as a friend). Oh, a lot of mayhem is going to happen this chapter. –Evil giggle-

_Junoan – _I'm glad you like it! And don't worry there is absolutely NO Levrier x Allen or Chaoji x Allen. –Shiver. Whips towards readers.- No offense to those in the audience who like Allen x Levrier or Allen x Chaoji!

_tarintara – _I'm glad you like it. I tried to make some parts funny and writing Allen's death was hard…

_SakuraKissy – _Thank you for reviewing. Well, Kanda doesn't really care, just as long as Allen doesn't turn out to be an Akuma (which he isn't) and Lenalee is sometimes a little too trusting. Lavi's a completely different story however…

_CrimsonVixen333 – _Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far.

_End Reviews—_

_--Oh, yes! I made a picture for this story! It is found here: http:// nebulamon. deviantart .com/art/ Ace-of-Spades- 105363312 Just remove the spaces when you put it into the address bar.--_

**Fourth Night – Return to the Black Order!**

"Allen…Allen…come on…"

I grumbled and rolled onto my side. Whoever was waking me up at this ungodly hour was the devil. I heard a sigh. I covered my head with the blanket.

"Allen…before your friends come in!"

"Go away, Alana," I mumbled, blinking my eyes against the soft morning light. I rubbed my right eye as I sat up and yawned. "Morning."

Alana was giving me a sour look. "Yes, yes, good morning. Geez, you don't usually sleep this late."

I yawned and stretched. I rubbed my eyes again and flung the covers off. "What time is it?" I asked, going over to the dresser. Alana sighed again.

"Eight thirty-six," she answered. I nodded, pulling out a pair of black tights, a black skirt, a white blouse, and a black vest. I picked up the pair of black shoes and was headed to the door, before I paused. "Allen?"

"Could you…check to make sure no one's in the bathroom?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. I looked at the ghost and smiled nervously at her blank look. She groaned and floated through the door. "Thank you…" I mumbled after her.

I waited a few moments before Alana's face appeared through the door. She looked disgruntled. "Coast's clear," she reported sullenly.

I smiled my thanks and quickly dashed to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sighed. I was actually returning to the Order today. We had discussed it the night before at dinner. I took a breath and sighed again. Would the others accept me? Or would they think me an Akuma or Lulubell, the Noah of Lust? That had been my main fear the whole night. I bit bottom lip. That and what the wolf-like Akuma had said yesterday. I had even had a nightmare. I closed my eyes as I remembered it.

_I stood alone in a blank, snow filled plain at night. Snow fell from the sky and I looked around in confusion. Where was I? I looked up at the vast darkness of the sky and frowned. I looked around again. Where were the others? I blinked as I saw Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Mother, and Baba all standing a bit away from me. They seemed to be around a fire, but as I ran towards them, they got up and left. I stumbled to a stop. _

"_Guys?" I called after them. "W-Wait!" _

_I ran to catch up with them, but it seemed as if my legs were lead. I gritted my teeth and called out to them again. They turned to look at me and I stopped abruptly at the sight of their lifeless eyes. _

"_Go away…you're not Allen…Allen's dead…" they spoke in perfect unison, their voices blending to form a chilling monotone. I gulped._

"_B-But…I am Allen…" I tried to reason, but they had turned forward and were walking again. "Everyone…wait…but…"_

_My friends disappeared only to be replaced by a crimson darkness. The snow was shining with a red light and I looked around. My heart stopped briefly. Their corpses littered the ground. I just stared and looked down at my hands. Blood stained my pale flesh and I gave a strangled cry._

"_No! No! I didn't do this! No!" I cried clutching my head. "No!"_

"_How could you?" I gasped looking up. I gulped. I stared at his bloodied body and shook my head._

"_I didn't! I…no…I couldn't…" I said, feeling my body lock up as he gripped my shoulder. _

"_But you're a Noah, Allen," Lavi snapped back. I trembled. No. I wasn't a Noah…not yet, at least. "You've become a Noah, Allen Walker…no, the Fourteenth."_

"_NO!!" I screamed. "I'm not a NOAH!" _

I opened my eyes and groaned, rubbing my forehead. That nightmare was going to haunt me for a while. I leaned back against the door and shook my head. I didn't want my friends to reject me. I didn't want to be a Noah. But…but how long would it take for the Fourteenth to gain control?

* * *

I fixed my red bowtie as I walked down the hallway towards the living room. My suitcase was sitting in on the coffee table. Lenalee and Lavi were discussing something as I came into the room while Kanda looked (read: zoned) out the window. Lenalee noticed me and smiled.

"Ah, Allen-chan! You're awake!" she said, motioning for me to come over. I blinked, frowning.

"'Allen-chan'?" I echoed and pouted. "Come on, Lenalee. Why must you add '-chan'?"

Lenalee giggled and smiled at me. Lavi turned and smirked. "Aw, come on, Al. It's cute," he teased and I blushed brightly.

"I'm not cute!" I snapped in return.

"No, you're cute and short! The perfect combo!" Lavi chortled and I growled in response. I had enough issues with my height without someone calling me cute. I huffed, letting a small smile grace my face. At least Lavi was acting more like he used to, if not a bit off. I gently touched the slightly raised skin of my scar. I hadn't put the makeup on today. I hoped that no one would notice it and stare. My hair was problem enough. Lenalee cocked her head in confusion.

"Allen-kun?" she asked. I blinked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked a little breathlessly. Lenalee frowned in concern. "I'm fine. Just a little…anxious."

Lenalee smiled reassuringly while Kanda just snorted. Lavi seemed to have lapsed into thought. I stole a glance at him, before turning to look out the window. I wonder what Lavi thought about. A blush formed on my face before I cursed under my breath and quickly forced it down. This was no time for thinking lovey-dovey thoughts. I was going to the Order in a matter of hours and I was still wondering how I would get past the guardian. I felt cold as I thought about this. They would probably send an Exorcist out like the first time I came. What if it was General Zokalo? _That _would be instant death. I groaned lightly and hit my forehead. Why did I have to reveal myself to my friends? I was really beginning to regret this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lenalee asked as she came over to stand next to me. I just smiled at her.

"I'm fine…uh…what if the guardian says I'm out again and General Zokalo comes out to kill me?" I asked in rush. I began to think about the horrible things that would –or rather, _could-_ happen. Okay, I was definitely going to have to stop reading horror stories. Lenalee blinked before smiling at my antics.

"Oh, Allen…" she sighed, giggling lightly. "General Zokalo is on a mission in the Amazon, across the _ocean_. I'm sure he's not back yet."

I gulped. "You better be sure, because if you're not…" I let my threat trail off. She would get the hint. "I'm I girl now remember."

"Oh, but Allen-chan, you couldn't hit a girl," Lenalee answered, patting my head. I pouted. I wasn't that much shorter than her for her pet my head like a dog. I huffed, crossing my arms. "You're still gentleman, even if you're a girl now."

I sighed in defeat and gave Lenalee a half smile. "Well, that is true."

Mother came into the room looking hassled. I started and Lenalee whipped around to find what startled me. I took a step towards Mother when I suddenly found myself being tackled by something in a pink frilly dress.

"Nooo! Aleina don't leave!" the high-pitched, childish voice of Suzie surprised me. I blinked away the haze that had entered my head from the impact of my skull to the floor.

"S-Suzie?!" I asked, my voice slightly slurred and my accent showing very prominently. Crap! My scar wasn't covered up! I shook my head so that my hair covered the left side of my face. "What are-? Wait…how did you know I was leaving?"

Suzie stared at me with big bluish green eyes. I gulped as tears welled up in them. "B-Baba told us!"

I stared at her and then sent at glare towards the tall man who was smiling apologetically in the doorway. He should know how attached the children were of me. Suzie and Leah especially! The others of my babysitting group were standing by the door. I looked at them and noticed that they all had put out faces on, except for Laurence. He looked emotionless, which was unusual for him. Even Kamren had a pout on! I felt my heart tighten a bit. Laurence looked almost like how Lavi did yesterday… I felt my heart throb at that and I sighed. I managed to sit up and gently took Suzie off me. I stood up.

"I have to leave," I told Suzie. Her eyes became big and she began wailing. I cringed, feeing a headache coming on, and bent to try to stop the flow of tears.

"Wahhhhh! Don't leave Aleina! Please?!" she begged, hugging me around the neck. I sighed and gently patted her back.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling sadly managing to get out of her grip. Suzie sniffled. I petted her head.

"Then I'm going with you!"

Okay. I wasn't expecting that. I blinked at her, shell-shocked. I could see Lenalee and Lavi gaping while Kanda was looking at the girl with contempt. Mother slapped her forehead. I swallowed and then smiled uncertainly at the young five-year-old.

"Suzie, sweetie, you can't come with us," I tried to reason. Suzie pouted, still sniffling, and crossed her arms.

"And why not?" she asked. I looked to Lenalee for help, who gestured to Kanda, who, in turn, kicked Lavi towards us. The redhead rubbed his backside and then coughed, catching Suzie's attention.

Lavi smiled at her and then bent down next to me. "Your name's Suzie, right?" he asked and the little girl nodded, blushing lightly. "Well, Suzie, the place Aleina's going isn't really suited for people your age."

Okay, that was kind of a lie, since Lenalee was only a few years older than Suzie when she was taken to the Order. I just went along with his explanation.

"And I don't think a little girl like you would be very happy there," he finished. Suzie frowned.

"But I would be fine if Aleina's there!" she argued and Lavi and I groaned. She wasn't getting it.

"Look, Suzie," I sighed, gently petting her head. She turned to me and pouted. I smiled. "I…I do love you guys, but I can't stay here. It seems that I'm just a magnet for trouble and I don't want you guys hurt, okay?"

Suzie nodded slowly, looking at the ground dejectedly. It hurt to lie to them, but I was only doing it to protect them. I didn't want the Akuma to hurt them. Hopefully, they would follow the warning from my stories and not wish for their dead family members and friends to come back to life. I just hope they'd be satisfied with that explanation. However, as I stood, one of the others asked something I didn't exactly know how to answer.

"But why now? You never attracted any trouble before," Laurence argued. I looked at him and frowned. His green eyes were bitter and cold.

"I would have attracted some type of trouble soon," I answered, letting a small, sad smile to form on my face. "If not today, sometime soon and something a lot stronger."

"'Stronger'?" Laurence repeated. He frowned. "Like what?"

I cringed. How was supposed to explain the Akuma and Noah without revealing everything? I bit my lip. "Um…" I glanced towards Lavi who stood up. He shrugged and I felt the sudden urge to punch him. Some help he was…

"Something you never want to face," Lenalee said. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and then elbowed Lavi. He inhaled sharply and I gave a satisfied smile.

However, Laurence did not appear satisfied with that answer. He opened his mouth to complain, but Kamren slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We'll miss you, Miss Aleina!" Miry said, rubbing her eyes. I smiled sadly at them. I was going to miss them, too. "We…We won't forget you!"

"Che…you probably will," Kanda muttered and I glared at him as Miry looked horrified.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I already had a plan for that. I walked over to a familiar cloth covered basket and picked it up. "I'm sure they won't forget about me, Kanda."

He huffed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and then set the basket down in front of the group. Suzie came over and lifted the cloth. I stood straight and smiled.

"Go on," I urged. "I don't need them, so you can keep them…"

Miry took out a necklace with a charm that looked a miniature version of an activated Time Record. She looked up at me and sniffled. She held it to her chest. "Thank you, Aleina…"

Leah took out a stuff doll that looked like Lenalee with activated Crystal-type Dark Boots. I heard a soft gasp from behind me. I closed my eyes briefly. Alexander took a figurine that looked like Krory and Suzie took two stuffed toys. One that looked like my male self with an activated Crown Clown and one that looked like Lero, the Earl's umbrella. Finally, it was Kamren's and Laurence's turns. Kamren released Laurence and took a smaller version of an inactivated Mugen. Laurence refused to go near the basket and I sighed. Why were redheads so stubborn?

"Is something wrong, Laurence?" I asked, smiling. I knew that Lenalee, Lavi, and –to a point- Kanda were surprised at the toys. I was planning to ignore them until we left for the station. Laurence just ignored me and I sighed. I knew I deserved that for not telling them why I was leaving, but it still hurt. "Well…I think it's best that we should leave now."

I turned to my Exorcist nakama and found myself being hugged by four of the babysitting group. I blinked and looked dawn at the tops of their heads. I smiled gently, sadly, and patted Miry's head. They released me and I walked over to my coat. I pulled the black piece of clothing on and accepted my suitcase from Lenalee.

"Good-bye!" I called as we left the house. We only managed to get to the gate when the door slammed open and a shout came from behind us.

"You better come back and visit us!" I turned to see Laurence panting a little and blushing. He looked upset and I smiled. _"Redheads…they just can't control themselves sometimes."_

I nodded and waved. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Aw…Allen's got fan," Lavi teased. I swatted his arm and then we were continuing on our way back to Liverpool. "Hey, Allen."

"Hm? What is it, Lavi?" I asked, looking at him. I cocked my head a little.

"Those toys…" the apprentice Bookman trailed off and I laughed nervously.

"I'll tell you on the train, okay?" I said. I could see that Lavi was disappointed and –in my peripheral vision- Lenalee as well, but they let it slid. It was going to be hard trying to explain why I made the story, let alone the toys.

* * *

I idly kicked my foot as I waited for Lenalee to get our tickets. There was an unspoken and unanimous vote that I was to not show my face to anyone except them. I found that a little unfair when I liked to express my thanks through a smile most of the time, but I wasn't in the mood to face an angry Lenalee or Lavi. So I just took to standing next to Lenalee as she ordered out tickets and leaning against the ticket booth's outer wall. I sighed a little and turned to face the glass covered certificate of a well working establishment. I idly played with my bangs in the reflection the glass gave. I frowned a little. It was increasingly hard to get used to the feminine face looking back at me. (I chose to ignore the remark from Kanda that, even before I was reborn, I looked like a girl, which was backed up by a loving comment from Lavi explaining that before Komui told him my name, he thought I was a girl and that I had looked better with longer hair in his opinion. I was beginning to think I may have to beat some manners into them.) I sighed a little. Every time I looked at my reflection…every time I saw the Fourteenth…every time I looked at my Innocence…I wondered…who am I? Am I an Exorcist? Or am I a Noah? Or am I something else entirely?

As I tried to think this over, I spotted a tall man in the reflection. He looked like an aristocrat, but as I focused on him, certain features began to strike me. My eyes widened and I whipped around. The man was not to be found. I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing. I could have sworn…

"Aleina, are you okay?" I blinked rapidly and then turned to Lenalee, smiling apologetically.

"I'm fine, Lenalee," I answered. I would tell them what I thought I saw on the train.

We boarded a little after twelve and found our first-class cabin. I was still wondering how the Black Order had all these connections when Lavi coughed into his hand.

"So, Allen, are you going to tell us about those toys?" he asked, smiling jovially. I blinked blankly before gulping and nodding slowly.

"Well…when I first began babysitting them, I needed some way to entertain them…" I began, fiddling with my sleeve. "So I just began telling them about our adventures, but twisting a few details. Like the Exorcists became Knights and the Akuma were just monsters and the Noah and Earl became Wizards."

"And you made toys to go with the story?" Lenalee asked. She seemed pleased that I had done something like that. I would have to mull that over later.

"Well, Baba and Mother helped me," I answered. "I have very little, if any, sowing and carving ability. But, yes, the toys were made to go along with the story. And since the six of them reminded me of you guys, I gave them each a toy the represented what Knight you were."

"Really? We're Knights, huh? Of what exactly?" Lavi asked, leaning forward a little, placing his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin on his hands.

"Well…each of us got an element," I stated. "Lenalee is the Knight of Wind because she can fly with Dark Boots. Miranda is the Knight of Earth, Krory is the Knight of Water, Kanda's the Knight of Darkness, take no offense-," he just snorted in reply "-you're the Knight of Fire, Lavi, and I'm the Knight of Light."

"Ah…so you based it on our Innocence, eh?" Lavi grinned. "Explains that a bit."

"You use Hiban more than Maruten," Lenalee added nodding. "And I use mainly the flying abilities of Dark Boots. But why Darkness for Kanda?"

"Um…because he's practically the complete opposite of me?" I shrugged. Lenalee and Lavi chuckled while Kanda glared at me. I just smiled. "But that's why those toys looked like that." I paused a bit. "Um…"

"Hm?" Lenalee cocked her head, smiling. I bit my bottom lip and then sighed.

"At the train station…I, um, thought I saw Tyki Mikk," I said, looking down at the floor. "But when I turned around, he wasn't there."

The response I received was thunderous.

"YOU SAW TYKI MIKK?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!"

"DAMN IT, MOYASHI! YOU SAW A NOAH?!"

"Sorry!" I cried out, flinched into the corner. I had my eyes closed tightly. I heard some ragged breathing before a sigh.

"No…we should be sorry," I opened my eyes to see Lavi leaning back into the seat, running a hand through his hair. "We shouldn't have jumped at you like that." He let out an aggravated sigh. "It's just, even though it was Levrier who killed you, everyone's been on an alert to the point that even if we _think_ we saw one of the Noah, it becomes a major thing."

"And also, I still cannot -and will not- forgive Tyki Mikk for nearly killing you before," Lenalee added.

I felt elated at that. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. That seemed almost years ago, even if it was only a few weeks or so ago. I gently patted her hand.

"But I'm fine now, Lenalee," I answered, smiling. "He didn't kill me, did he?"

"No. Levrier did, though," Lavi's voice was full of contempt and bitterness. I looked at him and found him pulling down his headband to cover his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when we get there."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Lavi just was so damn confusing. I frowned, fingering a lock of my silvery hair and looking out the window. The train began to move then and I released the breath I forgot I had been holding. I was finally returning to the Order. After seven weeks, I was returning. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. I was finally returning…

_It was my nightmare again. The snow filled plain at night with endless, softly falling snow. I looked around again, expecting the ring of people around a fire, but found nothing, except darkness and snow. I began walking in a random direction. As I walked, images began forming in the falling snow. Memories. From the recent past of the Order and the less recent past, of Master's training and living with Mana. I reached out to one flickering image, feeling my fingertips brush against its tingling surface, and watched the image of Mana showing me how to juggle. I pulled my hand back and the image disappeared. _

"_I wonder if Mana would accept me in this form," I said aloud and looked down at my now feminine form. "Would he?"_

"_Maybe…but we won't…"_

_I turned around in surprise to find my friends standing there. Lavi. Lenalee. Krory. Kanda. Bookman. Miranda. Marie. General Tiedoll. Komui. Chaoji. Reever. Johnny. Lou Fa. Shifu. Rikei. Fou. Bak. The Science Department. The Asia Branch. Everyone I had met up until the time I died. I blinked and gulped stepping back. They all had the same hostile look on their faces._

"_We will _never_ accept you…" they spoke in a monotone that scared me. I took another step back. "You can never be the Allen we know. We will never accept you. Never!"_

"_But…I…I am Allen!" I tried to shout, but my mouth would not work and I found myself turning and running away. Their shouts and threats seemed to follow me. _

"_A-Ah…" I found myself tumbling forward. I closed my eyes as the ground sped up to meet me._

I awoke with a start. I gasped and gulped for air. I sighed out and leaned back into the seat. I hadn't even notice that I had fallen asleep. I looked at those in the cabin with me. Kanda seemed to be sleeping or meditating, while Lavi was out cold next to him. Lenalee, however, was no where in sight. I blinked blearily before standing and exiting the cabin. I closed the door behind me and headed towards the dining car. As I pulled open the door and closed it behind me, I caught sight of Lenalee sipping a cup of tea and looking out the window. I went over to her and sat down. She smiled at me.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked cheerfully.

"To a point," I answered, sighing. Lenalee frowned, but I just dismissed the subject with a weary wave. "Lenalee, I have a question."

"Yes?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

"Well…why did you guys accept me so quickly? I mean, you should still be wary of me, right?" I asked, frowning. They had accepted me quickly and even before knowing it was me, they didn't seem to suspect me.

Lenalee smiled a little and ran her finger along the cup's rim. "I don't know if Lavi or Kanda have really accepted you, but I have." She looked up at me. "You see, Allen, most of us –if not all- really wished that, like the time Tyki Mikk destroyed your Innocence, you would appear again. So, a lot of times, anyone whose hair remotely looked the same shape or same color as yours, we would run up to and see if it was you." She chuckled sadly. "However, after the first two weeks, we started losing faith. That's why we didn't react when we saw you. Well, maybe Lavi suspected something, being Bookman's successor and all, but it didn't register in my mind. All I saw was a girl with really light hair and gray eyes. I didn't register the fact that she looked a lot like you. However, when you had iced tea and lemonade dumped on you and I tried to wipe it away, I noticed, faintly, but I noticed a dark scar. For a moment, my heart skipped a beat."

Her smile was small, but full of the love she showed to everyone. She also looked close to tears.

"And then, when we went to Mother's house, I couldn't help noticing certain traits I knew you had in this Aleina Walker," Lenalee took another sip of her tea. "You know, Allen…when you died, Lavi became a lot colder and Kanda became more irritable. I, myself, lost sight of what I was protecting as an Exorcist. Allen, just the hope that you were alive somewhere…it made us make the journey to Liverpool to get Mother's 'treasure that we were looking for'."

I grinned. I remembered the old woman writing a letter to the Order about a treasure that they were pursuing. Lenalee smiled back.

"And we found you, Allen," she said quietly. "We found you again…you were alive…Innocence and all…and I was happy about that."

I reached out and brushed a tear away from her face. She sniffled and looked up at me. I felt tears slip from my eyes as well and wiped them away.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," I said, smiling. "I'm back, Lenalee."

* * *

It was around sunset when we reached the Order. I was feeling nervous as I walked behind Lavi and Kanda and next to Lenalee through the courtyard. I couldn't help looking around. Seeing the familiar landscape made me feel as if I was returning home after a long trip. _Home._ The Order had truly become my home, hadn't it? I couldn't help a small smile from appearing on my face. A small huff came from my ghostly guardian. I glanced at Alana, letting my smile slip. What got her all in a huff?

"Ah! Krory! Back from your mission?" Lavi called out. I looked up to see a familiar baron turning around and waving at us. Arystar Krory smiled as Lavi trotted up him. I noticed that Krory had bags under his eyes and his skin had a strange pallor to it.

"Hello, Lavi, Lenalee. Indeed, I've just returned from Scotland," Krory answered in his strong Romanian accent. I cocked my head a little. Even his voice was sounding oddly strained.

"Oh…Krory, you don't seem too well!" Lenalee frowned and gently touched his forehead. "You have a fever! That's it. After you report to Komui-niisan, you're going straight to Matron!"

Krory looked like he about to protest, but stopped midway and nodded in defeat. I had a stinking suspicion that I might be the reason for Krory's sickness.

"Stop dallying!" Kanda shouted from the gate. He was tapping his foot angrily and murder intent was clear on his face. I made a disgruntled noise and followed Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory towards the annoyed samurai. As we joined Kanda, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me in front of the guardian.

"That girl…" I heard Krory mutter. The guardian bent forward and began the inspection. I began to sweat as I noticed the guardian become more and more confused and distraught.

"Eh…ah! She has a pentacle! She's one of the Earl's friends! SHE'S OUT!" the guardian screamed. I gulped and looked around, hoping against hope that General Zokalo really was in the Amazon at the moment.

"Lau Jimin, dispose of this cretin," the silky voice of General Cloud Nyne surprised me and I looked up. I gulped as an activated Lau Jimin jumped from the roof of the building and landed in front of me. General Cloud jumped from the monkey's shoulder and I gave a distressed shriek as it lifted a clenched, glowing paw.

"Innocence…activate!" Lenalee cried. "Wait, General Cloud!" She sped over to the general and began explaining the situation.

I let out a sigh of relief as Lau Jimin became calm. I placed a hand over my fluttering heart, trying to calm it. I blinked as an arm was slung around my shoulders.

"You're lucky Lena's so fast," Lavi said, smiling good-naturedly down at me. I looked away to hide my blush. "Oh…and you scream like a girl."

My elbow was instantly jabbed into his gut. Lavi stumbled back a little and I whorled around to glare at him. Krory gave a gasp as my bangs fluttered away from my face.

"Okay…I _swear_…if you continue with the gender jokes, you'll lose the ability to have children!" I threatened. Lavi gulped and nodded, hiding behind Kanda. The samurai snorted and muttered something about cowardly rabbits.

I smirked triumphantly and turned towards Lenalee and General Cloud. General Cloud had a surprised look on her face and she looked towards me. I smiled back, clasping my hands behind my back. If Lenalee could convince one of the most sensible people in the Order, then maybe I had a chance of actually getting them to believe me. Slowly, General Cloud began to smile and she nodded.

"Open the gate, Alestina!" the general called to the guardian. Alestina gulped and opened the doors. Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and I hurried to join the two female Exorcists.

The tall arches and intricate designs and tiled floors all made me feel nostalgia. It was all I could do to keep from letting it overtake me and breaking down in tears. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from shouting out to people I knew in the halls. We were headed to Komui's office and I found myself trembling a little in anticipation.

The office was as it always was, covered and strewn with papers and books. Komui himself was sitting at his desk, pouring over a thick volume. Lavi closed the door behind us and coughed into his fist. Komui blinked and looked up, startled. General Cloud chuckled.

"Supervisor Komui, Lavi's group has obtained the 'treasure' and Arystar Krory has also returned," she confirmed. She moved over so that the four Exorcists could step forward. I found myself hiding behind Lavi.

"All right…Krory, what did you find in Scotland?" Komui asked the vampire-like Exorcist. Krory sighed miserably.

"It was a false alarm. There was no Innocence there, just a town that is often attacked by plagues and natural disasters," he reported. I held myself back from reaching out and petting his shoulder.

Komui sighed. "All right, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, what was the treasure?" he asked. Lenalee couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Well, niisan," she began. "The treasure was not a something, but rather a someone."

"And this someone was very much like a light to the Order," Lavi said, taking it from Lenalee. He moved and gently took my arm, leading me forwards. "Tell me, Komui, doesn't this girl look like someone we all know?"

Komui stared at me in surprise. He blinked, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. Returning the silver spectacles to his nose, he looked at me again and gasped.

"It…can't be…" he muttered, standing up. "What trickery is this, Lavi?" He sounded angry and annoyed.

Lavi chuckled, despite the hostile remark directed to him. He moved behind me and lifted my bangs, revealing my scar. "This is no joke, Komui. Allen Walker has been reborn into the body of this girl."

Komui and Krory seemed disbelieving. I sighed and took a breath.

"Seven weeks ago…I died," I began. "And I month after my, Allen Walker's, death, I was reincarnated into the body of Alana Warner, who had recently died of a disease. My Innocence, I suspect, flushed the disease from this body. I've been living with Mother for three weeks until Lavi, Lenalee Lee, and Yuu Kanda came.

"I really am Allen Walker, Komui," I reasoned. Krory seemed almost too willing to believe it was me. He had gone over to Lenalee and she was nodding vigorously. I took a breath and smiled at Komui. "Do you remember? 'In times of anxiety, it's best to think of happy things. Like…when everyone comes back, you'll give us all pats of the shoulders and welcome us home. Then you'll give Lenalee a great big hug and for me, you'll have plenty of food. Lavi will probably fall asleep as soon as he gets back, so you'll have a blanket ready for him. Then you and the adults will have some wine and we'll have a big party and then we'll fall asleep. Oh, and Kanda will be arrive later and throw a sour look around the room.'"

Komui stared at me in surprise and fell into his chair. He just continued staring as tears slowly rolled out of his eyes. Slowly, a smile formed onto his face.

"Allen-kun…" he murmured. I smiled and nodded. "You're back…"

"Yup. I'm back," I answered.

* * *

"Why must we do such a big thing, Komui?" I whined as I followed the Lee siblings. Komui chuckled and looked back at me.

"Well, Allen-kun, you've been gone for nearly two months and everyone will be a little suspicious, you know," he explained. "What better way to explain than with gathering everyone and telling them all at once?"

I just sighed and followed behind him. Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria. Lavi and Kanda were by the doors and greeted us as we entered. Well, Lavi did. Kanda just sorta ignored us. Komui coughed into his fist and grabbed some finder's spoon and cup. He tapped the cup thrice and the room slowly began to quiet.

"I'm glad you all could make it!" he said. "Now, to get straight to the point, and please do not over react, I have a very important announcement. Allen Walker has been reborn!"

To say the least, everyone took that rather…never mind, they took horribly.

"SUPERVISOR, YOU ASS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE JOKE LIKE THAT!"

"HOW CAN HE BE REBORN!?"

"ALLEN'S AN AKUMA NOW?!"

I sighed and took a breath. Komui cowered behind Lavi and the tall redhead chuckled weakly. I noticed Krory and General Cloud by Jerry and Johnny. I sighed again and held up a hand for silence. The congregation of Order members began to quiet and looked at me strangely. I smiled.

"Okay…I'm going to explain this quickly," I said. "A month after my, Allen Walker's, death, I was reborn into the body of Alana Warner. She had recently died from a disease and my Innocence flushed it out of her body. For the past three weeks, I have been living with an acquaintance of General Cross Marian's, Mother. Yes, I am actually Allen Walker." I removed my left glove and lifted my arm. "I'll show you. Innocence activate!"

I basked in the familiar surge of warmth and energy and grinned at the shocked and amazed faces of the Order members. I flexed Edge End's claws and giggled lightly as Rob, Miranda, a finder, and General Tiedoll fainted.

* * *

Komui had given a new room since my old one had –surprisingly- become a shrine. I was currently sitting on the bed and idly tapping my fingers against the blanket as if it was a piano. Timcanpy was happily sitting on my head, his tail swishing behind him. I stood up and was about to leave the room, when I heard a familiar huff. I turned around and smiled apologetically at Alana.

"I'm sorry, Alana," I said as the ghost turned her back to me. "I…just got caught up in all the hubbub of returning."

"Still! A girl doesn't like being ignored!" she snapped, glaring over her shoulder at me. I sighed.

"No one likes being ignored," I nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"Well-," a knock on the door interrupted her and it opened a little.

"Hey, Allen!" Johnny poked his head in and I smiled at him.

"Hi, Johnny. What can I do for you?" I asked politely. He held a measuring tape. "Ooh! My new Exorcist uniform, right?!" I couldn't help feeling excited.

I jumped as Alana gave an angry shriek and flew out of the room, bringing a strong wind with her. I brought up my arms to protect myself as paper and some pencils flew off the desk.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Johnny asked looking around. I frowned.

"Hey, Johnny, could we do the fitting later?" I asked. "I, uh, remembered there was something I wanted to do."

"No problem, Allen!" Johnny nodded and dashed off, probably to return to whatever job he was skipping.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and looked around the corridor for Alana. I groaned inwardly when I couldn't find said ghost. With a terribly sense of oncoming doom, I headed towards the lounge. I knew that no one in the Order could see the ghosts, or if they could, hid it very well, but maybe I could, well, provoke her to appear. I bit my lip. No, that sounded mean. The other best option was shouting out to her and risk being seen as a basket case. I groaned. That was the most likely solution.

"How do you find a ghost?" I muttered, walking into the lounge. Miranda and Lenalee were the only people I could see in there. I was about to walk over to them when a cushion hit my face. I stumbled back and winced, touching my nose. Said cushion was lying harmlessly on the floor. "What…the…hell?"

I looked up to see floating cushions. Lenalee and Miranda looked horrified and I muttered a curse. I dashed away and bit back my scream as cushions were thrown at me. I ducked as a rather thick book was thrown at my head and gulped as I noticed some science department members lose whatever they were holding to my ghost-turned-poltergeist friend. I groaned and ran down a random hallway. I went into the first room I found and looked around. I gulped.

"The _library_?!" I groaned. I liked reading, but at the moment, the rows and rows of books were deadly projectiles. Which had just begun moving off the shelves and tables. "Oh…crap."

I ran out of the room and down the hallway. I rushed down a flight of stairs and took a sharp turn. A book grazed my shoulder and I bit back the cry of surprise. I was looking over my shoulder, now seeing a very annoyed Alana, when I slammed into someone. We collapsed and I found myself lying on top of said person. I groaned and rubbed my head, sitting up. I blinked and found myself straddling Lavi. Said redhead was wincing and looked just as surprised when he realized I was over top of him.

"Oh…uh…" I felt myself blushing and practically jumped off him. "I'm so sorry, Lavi!" I extended my hand to help him up. He accepted it and stood up.

"No problem," he laughed lightly, also slightly blushing, and scratched the back of his neck. "You look like you're being chased."

"Really?" I asked, before ducking as a dictionary sped past. "Oh…just a little poltergeist problem! I'm fine! Well, gotta go!" I sped away as encyclopedias rained down around me.

I turned a corner, dodged Kanda, and heard a startled shout from behind me. My feeling of doom became imminent demise.

"_Don't tell me…"_ I looked over my shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. Mugen was flying through the air with the books and assorted science department items. "SHIT!"

I ran along hall and burst into one of the rooms. The science department looked up at me and I quickly ducked. Mugen and the various projectiles flew the air and lodged themselves into tables and machines. Mugen was lodged into a table right in front of Reever. The Australian man stared at the weapon in pure horror. I straightened and moved more into the room and squeaked as Mugen began to wiggle itself out of the table. Thankfully, Kanda rushed in and reclaimed his Innocence.

"What the hell is going on, moyashi?" he snapped as Lavi, Lenalee, and Miranda walked inside as well.

"That's what we want to know," Lavi said, crossing his arms. I glanced over my shoulder and waved a little.

"Um…you know how I said I can see ghosts?" I asked. Lavi and Lenalee nodded. "Well, Alana's ghost has been accompanying me and I believe she became annoyed that I began ignoring her and started chasing me."

Lavi blinked. "So that's what you meant by a 'poltergeist problem'."

I nodded, my eyes focusing on Alana. She was beginning to calm down and I took a breath. Better to be seen a crackpot than murdered by books. I bowed quickly.

"What the-? Allen, what're-?" Lavi began.

"I'm sorry, Alana! You know how much I care for my friends! I'll try to pay attention to you, I promise!" I exclaimed. Silence followed my apology. I looked up and saw Alana staring at me. A goofy smile formed on her face and then she was laughing. "Oh…yeah…laugh at the person who makes themselves a psycho for you."

"I'm sorry!" she giggled, floating towards me. "It's just…hee-hee…I'm happy that you did that…" I twitched and glowered at the ghost. "Thank you, but when I was chasing you, I noticed that there are some ghosts here, so I'm going to be busy with them. So spend some time with your living friends, okay?"

With that, she began to fade and I let out a groan.

* * *

It was the day after my little "episode" -as it was affectionately called- and I was plotting how to torture Lavi when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Johnny stood there smiling and held up a crimson and black uniform. I blinked before grinning.

"My uniform! Thanks, Johnny!" I said happily.

"You're welcome," Johnny said, smiling. I took the uniform from him and went to put it into my closet. I quickly hung it up and then dashed over, giving Johnny hug.

"Thank you again!" I said, smiling.

"Uh…hee…"

"Hey, Al~len! Do _I_ get a hug?"

I blushed and pulled away from Johnny. I looked around him and stuck my tongue out at Lavi. The redhead smirked as Johnny came back to reality. The scientist dashed off and I closed my door behind me. I ignored Lavi and began my course to the cafeteria. Lavi quickly joined me. Before I knew what was happening, he reached out, hugged me, and planted a butterfly kiss against my cheek. I stood there dumbfounded as he dashed away. My eyes widened when I registered what had happened.

"LAVI!" I roared, running after him, planning to give him a good beating. Despite my outward distaste for the little show of affection, I secretly liked it.

X------------------------------------------

Water Fairy: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I actually drew a picture of fem-Allen hugging Johnny in my Spanish notebook at school. It just suddenly popped into my head. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes and merry belated Christmas and happy belated New Years!

Despite how it looks, this chapter isn't actually as rushed as it seems.

**Things/Words to know:**

**-chan – **An honorific usually used for girls, small children, animals, and cute things.

**-kun – **An honorific usually used for boys and male acquaintances in work or school. Sometimes added to girls' names if the user does not know the girl well.

**Hiban - **Fire Seal

**Maruten - **Circle of Heaven or Heaven Circle

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**Niisan – **A term one would use to address one's elder brother.

**Poltergeist – **A demonic spirit or ghost that manifests itself by moving and influencing objects. To be more specific a poltergeist is a mass of energy commonly associated with telepathic individuals, sometimes ghosts or (in certain extreme activities) in rare cases it's related to demonic entities.

_Preview:_

Two days after the poltergeist incident, I receive my first mission since returning. Accompanying me are Lavi and Bookman. We go to a small English town that is being "haunted" by ghost like Akuma. It's just a simple extermination mission, but I get the strangest sense that someone's watching me as we enter town. Do I have a stalker? And why can't get Lavi off my mind?

**Fifth Night – Stalker in the Shadows**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_WrathofMugen – _Thank you for your review!

_tarintara – _I'm glad you liked it. I tried to add some Laven-goodness, though it was slight.

_cedarkuruqan – _Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like it! (I'm surprised how popular this story is.)

_Tokyogurl1 – _Thank you for your review! Yes, last chapter had Laven in it and this chapter will have a little bit more!

_Allen-Is-Mine – _Thank you for reviewing. Tyki actually had a cameo, though our Exorcist friends don't know it yet. (The aristocrat from last chapter was indeed Tyki-pon.)

_SakuraKissy – _Oh, yes, you know he loved it. Allen doesn't give himself enough credit. (Allen: I will kill you someday…)

_Aion Laven Walker – _Well you know Lavi has some sort of plan to steal a kiss from Allen soon. (Lavi: What makes you say that?! Allen: -Suspicious leer-.)

_kenpachi-sama – _Thank you. Yes, Allen still has the power to move the Ark. He is very much the same as when he was a guy, but in a girl's body.

_Swirlyblue172 – _Thank you for reviewing, Swirly! I was giggling as I wrote the poltergeist incident and smiling evilly when Allen had to apologize. I needed to add Laven somehow last chapter, so the peck on the cheek works. (My Christmas and New Years was good and I finally got to see the last twenty minutes of _Hancock_!)

_zenbon zakura – _Thank you for reviewing!

_hejen88 – _Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

_twilightserius – _I'm glad you like and thank you for reviewing.

_Junoan – _Wow, there are Levrier-x-Allen fanfics. Who'd have guessed? I'm glad you liked the ending. I tried my best to make it cute. Thank you for reviewing. (I mentally calculated this and Tyki should be coming in, in about three or four chapters.)

_End Reviews—_

**Fifth Night – Stalker in the Shadows**

It was another normal day in the Black Order. The sun was shining, the science department was busy, and the Exorcists and the Finders without missions were socializing. Except for me that is. I was busy hunting down a certain redhead for his "display of brotherly love". Yeah, if you can count practically being smothered and a kiss on the cheek (again) as brotherly love.

I grumbled angrily as I stalked towards the library. My patience was running thin with Lavi and all his pranks. I turned to corner and spotted a familiar curling ponytail. I smiled and quickened my pass to catch up with Bookman.

"Good morning, Bookman!" I chirped, matching his stride. The old man nodded and smiled up at me.

"Good morning, Miss Allen," he said in a slightly teasing tone. I returned the smile.

"Have you seen Lavi? I have a present to give him," I said, my voice becoming slightly malicious near the end. Bookman chuckled, not bothered by my tone.

"No, I have not," he answered. "I'm looking for him myself, the lazy idiot."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll wish you good luck then," I said. He nodded his thanks. I then jogged ahead some and went down a different hallway. I was about maybe three or four feet in when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Morning, panda!" I couldn't stop the evil smile from forming on my face. I quietly activated my Innocence and pulled out Crown Clown's sword. I moved closer to the entrance to the dimly lit hall.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you, you no-good brat," Bookman answered in a flat voice.

"I'm sorry. I was running for my _life_, you old geezer," Lavi returned heatedly. I could hear the strained smile in his voice. Their footsteps were becoming louder. I braced myself. "And-." Just as Lavi was about to round the corner, I sprang out, pushing him back, and lodging Crown Clown into the wall by his head. Lavi stared at me in pure terror, a shocked look on his face. I smirked.

"I've caught you, Mister Bunny-Rabbit," I sang impishly before pulling Crown Clown out and returning it to my shoulder. I flexed Edge End, glancing up at Lavi. I could see his hand slowly inching towards Oodzuchi Kodzuchi. I smiled innocently. "Are you afraid I might hurt you?"

Lavi didn't answer. He just stared at me in horror as I gently touched the back of one of my claws. I looked up from the very sharp talon and laughed lightly. I released the activation and grinned at Lavi. He let out a sigh of relief. Bookman walked over to us, chuckling a bit. Lavi glowered at him and pouted.

"Oi…Jiji, why are you laughing? Allen could've killed me!" he whined. The old man just shook his head.

"Now, now, Lavi. Allen wouldn't kill you," Bookman reasoned, winking at me. I just smiled sweetly.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'P'. "I wouldn't kill my friends!"

Lavi didn't seem convinced, but let it slide. I continued to smile, knowing that it would just piss him off. He leered at me, still pouting. I found him oddly cute when he pouted. I giggled a little hysterically at the thought. Being a girl was seriously messing with my mind and hormones. I sighed and then turned on my heel.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm hungry!" I said before heading down the hall to the cafeteria. Lavi and Bookman shortly joined me. It was quiet, besides our footsteps, and I found this oddly strange. Usually whenever Lavi and I walked to the cafeteria, we would be talking. Was it different now that I was a girl?

"Ne, Allen," Lavi called lightly. I blinked and looked at him. His arms were behind his head, his fingers laced together to form a cushion for his cranium.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What's it like being a girl?" he asked, glancing at me. I blinked again before turning forward and tapping my chin.

"Well…it's…" I searched for a word. "_Interesting_. I'm the same on the inside and I really don't feel any different, but on the outside…"

"You're a cute little girl!" Lavi finished for me. I twitched and glared at him, blushing lightly.

"I'm not cute!" I snapped, realizing a little too late that it had come out as a whine. Lavi just smirked at me. His revenge was far from fulfilled. I just resorted to sulking the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

We entered the large room and I took my place in line. Bookman went off somewhere while Lavi stood behind me. He rested his arm on my head.

"It didn't sound like you were finished," he stated as I pushed his arm off. I blinked before shrugging.

"I really don't know how to explain it," I answered in an uncommitted tone. "It's new to me still." I sighed a bit. Sighing was definitely my new habit.

Lavi was quiet. I turned to look at him to find him studying me. His visible eye darted up and down and then focused on my face. He smiled coyly.

"Well, besides that, you definitely make a cute girl!" he sang. I was about to punch him in the gut, but he stuck out his hand and was pushing on my forehead. I tried to hit him, swinging my arms wildly, but this only made him chuckle. I muttered angrily and turned around, huffing. "Yeah…you got the teenage girl thing down."

I twitched. "Now, Lavi…I wouldn't kill my friends," I turned slightly to glare back at him. A wicked grin formed on my face. "Doesn't mean I can't _severely hurt_ them."

Lavi shivered and inched away from me. I smirked triumphantly and happily trotted up to the window. Jerry smiled at me.

"Hello, sweetie, what do you want today?" he asked. I smiled back.

"Um, let's see…I'd like two stacks of pancakes with strawberries, a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon and apple slices, three apples, seven sweet rolls, a whole loaf of bread, and some mitarashi dango!" I said. Jerry nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mitarashi dango at breakfast?" Lavi asked. I turned to see him frowning in confusion. I grinned.

"You know how much I love it!" I answered, walking towards the cart that had all my food. I took pushed the cart towards a table and then sat down. A little later, Lavi joined me with his breakfast. I ate my pancakes happily before I stopped midway, remembering something that had been bothering me.

"Hey…Lavi?" I asked, looking at him. He cocked his head.

"Hm?"

"Well…um, I asked Lenalee this, but I want to know from your point of view," I took a breath. "Um…why did you guys accept me so quickly?"

Lavi swallowed what he had in his mouth, but did not answer. He looked thoughtful, but there didn't seem to be as much warmth as before. I waited, scared at how he would answer. He turned his gaze away from me. I gulped.

"Um…you…you don't have to answer," I mumbled. I felt close to tears, but I tried my best to keep it in. "I was just wondering…I mean…it's okay if…if you still suspect me…I mean, I would too…but-." I cut myself off. I was beginning to babble. "Um…I…um…need to find Tim."

I stood up to leave and Lavi turned back to me, opening his mouth to say something. Just as I was about to move away from the table, Reever called out to us.

"Allen! Lavi! Komui wants you in his office!" he said, before walking away with a stack of papers.

I blinked. "Oh?

* * *

Komui was asleep at his desk, a feathered pen held limply in his hand. I stared at him blankly and sighed. I crossed the paper-strewn room and then shook Komui's shoulder.

"Komui…Komui…Lenalee's going to get married~," I said, shaking him. I jumped back as he sat up.

"LENALEE!" he shrieked before blinking as I chuckled. I smirked at him and I heard a small scoff from Lavi. "Er…yes…right." He was suddenly all business. Bookman joined us and I nodded at the old man. "I've called you all here because I would like to give you a mission."

I beamed. Yay! I wasn't going to be babied anymore!

"Allen, you are going to a small town some miles from London to exterminate the Akuma that have been living there," Komui continued. "Bookman and Lavi will accompany you as help and as your guardians."

"G-what?!" I exclaimed. "I don't need anyone to watch me! I'm a big b-kid, Komui!"

Komui smiled at me sympathetically. I pouted. This wasn't fair. It was bad enough it was only a simple extermination mission. I sighed. Well, at least I was getting a mission.

"Everyone was very upset when you died, Allen-kun," Komui soothed. I shuffled my feet. "I'm pretty sure we all would be very concerned if you even got hurt, so please, please don't do anything reckless."

I nodded in defeat. Komui had started to plead. My death must have taken a very hard toll on the Order. Not only had they lost an Exorcist, but also a friend. I felt a little put off though. I didn't know how I was to act around Lavi after breakfast. I bit back the sigh I knew that was coming. I smiled at Komui.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to do anything reckless," I promised. Komui smiled back.

"Good."

* * *

We left the later that day, around noon. The train ride was uneventful and I had resorted to reading a book that had a collection of short stories by Hans Christian Anderson. It had been especially ordered for Lenalee, who had read one of his stories in a magazine when she was Denmark, and she had lent it to me for the trip. I decided to start at the beginning and for some reason found the stories very alluring. I was on maybe the fifth or sixth one.

""_Can't children go to the ball?"_

"_Little daisies can go. So can lilies of the valley."_

"_Where do the prettiest flowers dance?" Ida asked._

"_Haven't you often visited the beautiful flower garden just outside of town, around the castle where the King lives in the summertime? You remember-the place where swans-.""_

"Whatcha reading, Allen?" I looked up from the story to see Lavi looking at the book curiously.

I closed the book a little, leaving my right index finger in to mark my page, and looked down at the dark red cover. "Little Ida's Flower by Hans Christian Anderson," I answered, not looking up. I opened the book again. "It's very interesting."

"Hans Christian Anderson, huh?" Lavi sounded thoughtful. "Can't say I really fancy fairy tales and the like."

I shrugged. "I like them. Mana used to tell me fairy tales and stuff like it." I smiled softly remembering the tales he would tell me. Some of them he had to translate to me, but though the translation was rough and he didn't know many languages, Mana tried his best. He told me all kinds of stories. Some I found girly, but others I enjoyed.

"I see…" Lavi's voice was quiet now. I continued reading, but I couldn't focus. My mind kept going back to Lavi, wondering what exactly he thought of me.

"_Does he really accept me or is it all an act?" _I thought, glancing up. Lavi was now looking out the window, watching the scenery pass. _"After all…he is very good at acting."_

_

* * *

_It was later than I expected when we finally reached the town. The town was dreary and seemed very gray to me. The people, however, were bustling around in brightly colored clothes and seemed very friendly. I looked around, but found no Akuma.

"_Strange…shouldn't there be at least one Akuma out?"_ I thought, continuing to look around. Why were they hiding? I felt almost blind. I didn't enjoy feeling blind…

"For a town full of Akuma, they're living quite happily," Lavi remarked. I nodding absently, glancing around. I didn't want to activate my eye, in case some villager walked up, but I really hated feeling blind.

"Let's check into an inn before we go hunting," Bookman said. He began walking down the street with Lavi next to him. I brought up the rear, continuing to glance around. The townspeople all stopped to look at us, but did not seem too afraid or wary. In fact, a few actually walked up to Bookman asking if they could assist him with anything.

"Could you point us towards an inn?" he asked. The tallest of the three townspeople nodded. "Thank you."

We followed behind the man as he chatted to Bookman. The old man responded with short answers and would occasionally ask questions. Normal questions. Like something you would ask your neighbor or a friend form another country or town. I vaguely wondered why he wasn't asking him if something strange or abnormal happened, but as my feeling of blindness decreased, I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I glanced over my shoulder and frowned. The townspeople weren't looking at us anymore and if they were, it was usually children, but none of this gave off the feeling I got before. I still felt as if someone was watching me. I returned my gaze forward as the townsperson showed us to an inn. Bookman thanked him and walked inside. I followed behind Lavi.

Bookman headed to front desk and requested two rooms. The innkeeper, a woman in her middle years, smiled and then took two keys. She walked towards the staircase to show us our rooms. I followed, but it was more automatic then it was voluntary. Our rooms were on the second floor, facing the street. Both had two beds and their own bathrooms. They were relatively averaged sized and mine had a small balcony. We said our thanks to the innkeeper and we disappeared into our respective rooms.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. Too many things were swirling inside my head. Lavi's unresponsiveness to my question, the unseen Akuma, and now the feeling of being watched. I held my head and grinned as Timcanpy flew out of my pocket where he had been "sleeping". He sat on my head and patted it with his tail.

"Trying to cheer me up, eh Tim?" I asked, playfully. The golden golem huffed before snuggling into my snowy locks. I placed the single suitcase I had on the bed and then opened the door to the balcony. I walked out, closing my eyes as the wind played with my hair. I opened them and smiled a little.

There was a knock on my door and I turned towards it.

"Come in!"

Lavi opened the door and smiled at me. "We're going out to collect some info, care to join us?"

I raised my eyebrows. He was asking me if I wanted to join them on _my_ mission? Hell yes I was going! "Yes, I would like to," I answered.

I walked inside and closed the door before joining Lavi by the door. He seemed a little livelier than he was a few minutes ago and for some reason that made me smile. He was cute when he was energetic. I blinked. Why had I thought that?

We quickly made our way to the lobby, but found no Bookman. I frowned. Had he gone on without us? I looked around in confusion.

"Okay…where's Bookman?" I asked, turning to Lavi. He looked just as confused as I did. He shrugged.

"No clue," he answered. "Well…should we start at the café across the street?"

"I guess," I answered absently as we walked out into the street. The prickling was returning. I walked briskly next to Lavi, my muscles tensed to run. This feeling felt familiar. The street wasn't very wide, but it felt as if hours were passing. It seemed like an eternity passed for us to get to the other side.

"Erm…Al…" I blinked and looked at Lavi. He was blushing lightly and smiling awkwardly. "Care to let go of my arm?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head, before my eyes widened. I jumped back, hands opening and being held in front of me. I hadn't noticed I had latched onto Lavi. "Sorry!"

"Um…that's okay," he answered, chuckling. "But what's got you so clingy all of a sudden?"

I felt the impulse to lie and did so. "N-No reason, really…just…the Akuma are all quiet and…it might be like the time with the orphanage."

Lavi furrowed his brows, frowning slightly. He probably could spot that I was lying, but at the moment, I didn't care. I quickly walked to the café's door.

"Well, shall we go in?" I asked, faking a cheery smile. Truthfully, I just wanted to get inside to make the growing panic go away. It also would get Lavi to think about the mission, instead of sudden clinginess (which ruefully would probably be brought up later, but I would cross that bridge when I got to it). He nodded and we entered.

The café was a bright and decorated with blues and yellows. It had a friendly air and a hostess quickly trotted up to us.

"Table for two?" she asked, smiling brightly. I nodded, twitching slightly. Despite the fact that I constantly smiled, this girl had a little too much warmth and happiness behind her smile. She led us to an empty table near the back. As I was about to sit down, the young woman sighed wistfully. "It must be so nice to have a boyfriend."

I blushed crimson and muttered a soft "We're not a couple". Lavi shook his head, also blushing.

"W-We're not-!" he began, but the hostess patted his shoulder and danced off. I averted my gaze as he sat down. He coughed into his fist. "Erm…anyway…"

An awkward silence had settled around us. The farthest thing from my mind was collecting information at this point, now that it appeared as if Lavi and I were a couple. I felt an odd thrill when I thought about it. A waiter walked over, smiling.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked politely. I nodded, smiling back at him.

"I'll have a cup of Earl Grey tea, please," I answered.

"A cup of coffee," Lavi said, picking up the small menu. He scanned it quickly before handing it to me. I took it and began scanning through it. "Say…has anything weird been happening lately?"

I looked up, through my fringe, and raised my eyebrows. It was impressive how casually he said it. I glanced at the waiter, closing the menu. He tapped his chin.

"In fact," he began, "there have been strange noises and ghost sightings around midnight for the past month or so."

"Oh?" Lavi smiled, tilting his head a little. "How long did they usually last?"

"Oh, from around eleven o'clock to about three in the morning," the waiter answered. I handed the menu to him and softly told him I would like a cherry tart. He nodded, smiling. He was about to walk away, but paused. "Oh, and miss, I would be careful if I were you."

I blinked. "Really? Why?"

"Reports of a stalker have been going around," the waiter answered before disappearing into the kitchen. My heart sank.

"_Not again…"_

"Hm…Akuma and stalkers? Creepy," remarked Lavi, as he played with the saltshaker. I nodded absently, leaning forward as I rested my mouth against my folded hands.

"_A stalker…how long has it been?"_

"Oi…Aleina, you're acting strange."

I almost didn't recognize the alias. I looked up dazedly as Lavi frowned. Had I been zoning? I smiled a small, half-smile.

"Am I?" I shrugged, tiredly. "I'm just…remembering some bad memories…"

Lavi didn't respond; he just kept analyzing me. If I wasn't more preoccupied with the panic inside of me, I would have felt odd having him watch me so intently, but I was more worried about the stalker thing. I was still brooding over the news of the stalker reports when our orders arrived. I could barely taste the tart and tea.

And all the while I brooded and felt my mentality start to crumble, Lavi watched me through narrowed eyes (or eye), trying to figure out what I was hiding.

* * *

We met up with Bookman a little later, after returning from the café. We exchanged stories. Bookman had also heard about the "ghost" sightings and the noises. He was vaguely, but not really, surprised about the stalker reports. He simply waved it off as an "act of the tainted hearts of humans". Despite the fact that I was basically lost in a protective bubble, I felt a little miffed at that comment. I didn't know why Bookman (and Lavi to a point) disliked normal humans, but I still felt anger at that. I had believed I was normal once. For the most part, we had stayed up until it was around eight or a quarter past, discussing why the Akuma would only show up at night. I had deftly refused to activate my eye, the weariness of worrying taking its toll on me. At eight-thirty, I declared I was tired and went to my room. As soon as I was in my bedclothes and under the covers, I fell into a deep sleep. However, I was haunted by memories of the past. And definitely not good ones.

_It was a normal spring day. Just like any other and the troupe that Mana and I had been traveling with had settled down somewhere in southern England. I was only about seven and had down most of the routines Mana and some of the clowns had taught me. I could juggle as well as any adult and was adored by the crowds. I found it silly. I hated clowns. I hated putting the makeup on and that costume. But I did it because I wanted to see Mana smile. I wanted to make him proud. _

_It was about two days since we had been there, in the valley whose name I did not remember, when I had began feeling as if someone was watching me. I merely shrugged it off as some jealous troupe member or some crazed fan, but it persisted about a week or so, until I felt as if I was beginning to lose my mind. _

"_Mana…I think someone's watching me," I said one night, crawling up to my foster father's side. He blinked at me sleepily and sat up, pulling me into a one-armed hug._

"_What do you mean, Allen?" he asked._

"_Like…whenever I go somewhere, I always feel as if someone is watching me!" I cried, feeling hot tears run down my face. I had suffered this feeling since almost the first day we had gotten to the valley. "I'm scared!"_

"_There, there, Allen," Mana cooed. "No one will hurt you. I promise. You're safe."_

_I believed him and the next day felt brave. So when Mana said he needed to get something, I had said I would be fine by myself. I thought I would be. I was wrong. _

_As it happened, as soon as Mana had rounded the corner of the tent, a man had dashed out of the bushes and grabbed me. I instantly felt fear and began kicking and screaming._

"_NO! LET ME GO! NO!" I shrieked and howled. The man slammed his hand over my mouth and I bit into the soft flesh. He yowled and thumped me on the head. I cried out, but continued to struggle. "MANA!"_

Bang.

_Both the man and I froze at the gunshot. The man turned, me still dangling in his arms, to face a tall, crimson haired man. He held up a shiny gun and had a cigarette in his other hand. I gulped. Was he an accomplice of my captor? The crimson haired man put the cigarette to his lip and breathed in. He dropped cigarette and crushed it under the heel of his boot as he breath out the smoke. _

"_Kindly put the boy down," his voice was deep, deeper than Mana's, and sort of rough. I shivered. The crimson-haired man gave off a powerful air._

"_W-Why should I?!" my captor snapped. "This boy is treated like crap here! I was j-!"_

"_Would you kindly put my son down?" Mana's enraged voice surprised me. I had never heard him so angry. The crimson-haired man smirked. He lowered his gun until it was level with the captor's head. _

"_Bang," he said, pretending to shoot. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground with Mana by my side. My would-be captor-slash-stalker was being held by his shirt collar by the crimson-haired man. "Leave the brat alone and go get a life, you pedophile."_

_He released the man and he scrambled away. The smoking man turned to look at us._

"_Mana," he said._

"_Cross," Mana answered. I still don't know how Mana and Master Cross knew each other, but at that time, I was just happy to still be with Mana. Two-._

I awoke to the sound of glass breaking. I groggily pushed myself up onto my elbows and turned to the balcony door. Its glass pane was broken and it was open. I blinked, adrenaline pumping through my veins suddenly. A burglar? I looked around and my eyes landed on a shadowed figure. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but all I saw was his silhouette and his brown eyes. He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my bed. I stumbled and tried to pull away. His grip was tight though.

"Let me go!" I cried. The man only chuckled and pulled me to the doorway.

I struggled and kicked him. He growled and covered my mouth, pulling me into his chest. I bit into his hand and he yowled. This vaguely brought on the sense of déjà vu. My stalker-slash-captor threw me away and I hit the bed. I slid to the ground, whimpering. That had hurt. Alana's body wasn't as sturdy as mine had been. The man was holding his hand and turned to me, anger in his eyes. I shrunk back against the bed. He slowly advanced and I felt fear flood me. I knew I should activate my Innocence, if only to scare him, but at the same time, I knew that would be wrong. My eye hadn't activated. He was a human. So I did the next logical thing when a man stronger than you is advancing and you have nowhere to run. Scream for help. Or, rather, someone stronger than him.

"LAVIIIIII!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The man flinched at my shriek and I heard footsteps. The door was flung open with a bang.

"Al-what the hell!?"

The man scowled and rushed back to the balcony. I was aware of Lavi rushing to catch him (which he did) and Bookman rushing to my side. The elder of the two looked me over. My stalker was wriggling as Lavi pinned him to the ground and he was cursing at Lavi. My redheaded friend responded with malice and a large, wicked grin. I heard more footsteps. I stood up with the help of Bookman and saw the innkeeper and two of the other tenants standing at the door.

"Oh my!" the innkeeper cried, covering her mouth. "Addison!?"

Addison, my stalker, froze and suddenly became still. He muttered something under his breath and Lavi got off him, pulling him to his feet. I shrunk away as Addison glared at me. I hunched my shoulders and ducked my head to make myself smaller. At times when jealous entertainers ganged up on me, I had found making myself smaller lessened the blows. A yelp came from Addison and I looked up, noticing Lavi flexing his left hand and glaring at a whimpering Addison. I blinked, a small amused smile forming on my face.

"_My hero,"_ I thought playfully.

* * *

We hadn't stayed up last night to catch the Akuma. We were all tired, me most of all, and had dragged one of the mattresses from my room to Lavi and Bookman's. I had found myself using Lavi's bed though, instead of the mattress.

"A lady such as yourself should not sleep on the ground," he had said teasingly. I had just glared at him and had taken his bed gracefully, planning his demise later.

It was morning now and I was groggily sitting up in bed. Lavi and Bookman were both still asleep and the clock on the wall read 7:45. I blinked, wondering what exactly had woken me. I closed my eyes and groaned. It was coming back. The continuous echoing of that song.

_And then the boy fell deep asleep…  
The gasping flames within the ashes  
One by one  
Rise up and expand into that beloved face  
Thousands of dreams suspended from earth  
On the night when those silver eyes trembled  
You were born, shining brightly  
Hundreds of millions of months and years  
No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth  
I shall continue to pray  
Please, give a kiss to his hand that you hold_

The only thing that hadn't followed had returned. I held my head. The constant sound of that melody…of that lullaby. So familiar and so strange. I gritted my teeth. Of all times to wake me up. I sighed, opening my eyes and threw back the covers. I tiptoed out of the room and back into mine, disappearing into the bathroom with my clothes. Closing the door, I could only think of last night and the sudden reappearance of the melody.

"And then the boy fell deep asleep…the gasping flames within the ashes…" I murmured quietly. I remembered when I was a male, that if at night I couldn't sleep, I would sing the lullaby to myself. It worked surprisingly. As much as it was a nuisance, it was also comforting. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face. What was I? I no longer knew what I was exactly.

"Am I an Exorcist? Or am I the Fourteenth? Or am I just a monster?" I asked myself dismally.

* * *

To say the least, the day past rather quickly. We had continued asking around, just to make sure the stories from yesterday were correct, and found that they were. I myself was a little happy at that. We could be done with this place quickly. Of course, Bookman said we should wait a day to see where they come from and then destroy the nest during the next day. I suggested that I could search for them using my eye. My way was chosen.

Despite the fact that the townspeople seemed less friendly to us because of my eye, I didn't let it bother me. I was more determined to find the Akuma and get out of there. As I walked with the two Bookmen behind me, I could feel glares and suspicious looks coming from the people around us. I just sighed. I was used being stared at. Even before my white hair, people had looked down at me because of my arm.

My eye took us to the slums of the little town. I found myself slowing down so that I was in-between Lavi and Bookman. Uncharacteristically, I stayed a little closer than necessary to Lavi. After last night, I was not taking any chances. I stopped abruptly in front of a worn-down apartment building. The windows were boarded up and the door was hanging off its hinges. I stared at it, noting the swirling black. I flexed my left hand, reaching out to take off my glove.

"So…this is where they've been hiding out, eh?" Lavi asked, looking up at the building. "I always thought Akuma lived in slums. Now I know it's true."

Bookman sighed and pulled out his Innocence. I looked down at my black left hand and briefly wondered why I was born with such an ugly arm. I closed my eyes and sighed, before opening them again. I headed towards the door.

"I'll go first, since the Akuma virus doesn't affect me," I said over my shoulder. "Innocence, activate!"

I flexed Edge End and then walked into the building. It was pitch black and I briefly felt a sort of panic, before remembering that Crown Clown gave off a faint light. I walked deeper into the building, using Crown Clown's tendrils to feel my way across the floor. I heard a faint hissing noise and looked up. There was a hole and through that hole, I saw a blanket of purple. I gulped. Using Clown Belt, I hoisted myself through the hole and destroyed the first Akuma that crossed my path: a ball shaped Level 1. I heard clicking and cursed, wrapping Crown Clown's cape around myself protectively. I was blasted out of one of the windows. I plummeted ungracefully, Crown Clown coming undone and was surprised to find myself being caught.

"Well…you could have been a _little_ more subtle, but you got them to come out," Lavi said cheerfully, quickly descending to the ground. Bookman already had Heaven Compass ready. I reclaimed my balance and looked up at the flood of Level 1s and 2s. I gulped. "All right then…let's see who kills the most, well?"

I glared at him playfully and then pulled out Crown Clown's sword. I twirled it expertly and then got ready to attack.

"You sound just like an Akuma, Lavi," I remarked and then was gone, already in the midst of the Akuma.

I slashed and cut, using the Akuma as my steppingstones. I was careful to avoid Bookman's needles and Lavi's hammer, but occasionally I would use Lavi's hammer as a jumping board. I winced as one Level 2's claw slashed my shoulder. I landed on the ground, across the street from Lavi. Bookman was perched on an old balcony. I panted, smirking. We had noticeably decreased their numbers.

I stumbled as one of the homeless men grabbed me from behind. I stumbled and growled.

"Get off!"

"A girl like you shouldn't be fighting such ugly creatures," he purred. I gritted my teeth and flared out Crown Clown's cape. The man stumbled back and I jumped onto Lavi's hammer. I took a breath and then, using Clown Belt, flew threw the air, landing on an unsuspecting Level 1. I used it as a platform to send blasts of energy at the Akuma.

A sharp pain flooded my system and I cried out. I fell off the Level 1 Akuma and curled up as my Innocence became its "ghost" form. It splayed out on the ground and sped to Lavi, depositing me at his feet. I winced, sitting up as Lavi enlarged Oodzuchi Kodzuchi to protect us from the constant Akuma fire.

The Akuma fire briefly stopped and Lavi took this opportunity to attack. The ring of seals appeared and he hit the fire seal.

"Hiban! Gouka…kaijin!"

I closed my eyes tightly as the giant fire snake whorled towards the Akuma. I heard the explosions and opened my eyes. I smirked, instantly getting to my feet and twirling around, stabbing the oncoming Akuma. It gurgled, its many eyes trained on me, before blowing up. I sighed and returned my sword to my shoulder, deactivating my Innocence. I let out a sigh of relief.

"There are no more Akuma," I reported, smiling faintly. Lavi nodded deactivating his Innocence. Bookman joined us and then looked around.

"I think it's best that we leave," he said. I nodded, remembering the man from a few minutes ago. The homeless men were slowly advancing and I noticed the man who grabbed me had a bludgeon.

We ran out of the slums, shouts and curses following us. I looked over my shoulder and stumbled at the uneven cobblestone. I steadied myself before I could fall and tried to catch up with Bookman and Lavi. We made it to the inn and the men had given up chase. I skidded to a stop, stumbling into Lavi. He caught me, lifting me up a little.

"Er…thanks…" I blushed, smiling nervously. He smirked back and patted my head.

"Anything to make sure our little moyashi-chan didn't get hurt!" he chirped. I glared up at him.

"It's Allen…" I hissed and then motioned to my right shoulder. "And I already am hurt."

Lavi inspected it and smiled. "Nothing a simple gauze bandage wouldn't help."

I nodded, smiling. Despite the stalker incident, this mission was a success.

* * *

We left the next day. We weren't thanked by anyone and I didn't mention it to the innkeeper, Anna. As Lavi and I waited for Bookman to get our tickets, Lavi cleared his throat attracting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my head towards him. Lavi looked down awkwardly, avoiding my gaze.

"About your question three days ago…" he began. I blinked. Three days ago…three days ago…oh!

"The acceptance thing?" I asked. He nodded. I waved my hands, smiling uneasily. "I-It's okay! Don't worry about it! I mean, I'm used to not be-."

"I…don't really accept you," Lavi interrupted. My heart sank. "But…maybe…I'm willing to believe that, just maybe, you are Allen Walker." He smiled at me and then walked over to Bookman.

I stood there dumbfounded. The suspicious Bookman-to-be had actually, well, not exactly accepted me, but he was willing to believe that I was Allen Walker! I grinned goofily. That made me really happy for some reason.

"Come on, Aleina!" Lavi shouted. I hurried over to them, still grinning.

Maybe…just maybe…I could get Lavi to believe me. And hopefully, he would and it would be soon.

X----------------------------------

Water Fairy: Well…this chapter actually took longer than I thought to write. I'm not too happy with it, but even though it's a little rushed and choppy in some places, it makes me happy. However, the next chapter I have no ideas for, so please send me your ideas for the next chapter! Oh, and please point out any errors I made!

Edit: Some people have been wondering why (and how) Allen got a stalker so quickly. Let's just say that Addison (the stalker) was seriously messed up in the head and Allen reminded him off his ex-girlfriend, 'kay?

**Words/Things to Know:**

**Panda – **An affectionate/playful nickname for Bookman only used by Lavi.

**Oodzuchi Kodzuchi – **Big Hammer, Little Hammer

**Oi – **A word for hey.

**Jiji – **Old man, gramps, etc.

**Ne - **Japanese equivalent of right or huh. (Ex., "She's very cute, huh?" or "They're very happy, right?") Occasionally hey, as well. (Ex., "Hey, hey, Sam, can we go out today?")

**Mitarashi dango – **Rice dumplings on a stick with sweet soy syrup.

_**Little Ida's Flowers**_** by Hans Christian Anderson – **It's a story about how a little girl wonders why her flowers are wilting. Her friend (who is called a student) tells her it's because they are tired from dancing. Later that night, Ida witnesses all the flowers and her toys dancing. She then has a funeral for her wilted flowers, remembering the wonderful dance party the night before.

**Hiban – Gouka Kaijin – **Fire Seal – Hellfire – Conflagration of Ash

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**-chan - **An honorific usually used for girls, small children, animals, and cute things.

Water Fairy: Since I have no preview of next chapter…you get an omake! (In script format.)

_Omake 1:_

Lavi: Hey…Allen.

Allen: (Puts a mitarashi dango down) Yes, Lavi?

Lavi: Now that you're a girl…do you get…_that_?

Allen: (confused) That? (Realization.) OH! Lavi, I'm a girl now. Of course I do.

Lavi: Ah…I see… (to himself) An Allen with PMS…God save us…

Allen: In fact…I should be getting it in about a week. (Cheerful smile of _doom_.)

Lavi: (Imagining the damage of a PMS-ing Allen.) _Shit­_…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_kenpachi-sama – _I'm glad you like it so far! That is a very interesting idea…hm…Kanda-x-Komui… (Kanda: Die, you annoying fan!)

_Aion Laven Walker – _It was kinda long, I guess. Yup, Lavi is Allen's/Aleina's prince! We all know Allen secretly loves it when Lavi saves his adorable ass. X3 (Allen: I'm with Kanda on this one. DIE, ANNOYING FAN, DIE!)

_Junoan –_ I'm glad you like it so far! I'm trying my best to make this story good!

_Afira – (Review for Chapter 2)_ I believe Baba and Mother are from Reverse 1, I think. The only true appearance I've seen is in Episodes 29 and 30 of the anime.

_Tokyogurl1 – _Yup, Allen is our little stalker/pedophile/perverted bunny rabbit magnet. Ah…everyone wonders when Tyki is coming in (joking or not). He should be, possibly, coming in, in about two or three chapters.

_WrathofMugen – _Clingy Allen-chan! ^o^ You all know that Lavi loved that. (Lavi: To copy Yuu and Al…DIE ANNOYING FAN!) Hee-hee. The café part was fun to write.

_ClaymoreDarkAlicia – _Thank you for ideas. I missed you last chapter. ;_; Yeah, I was wondering if I should even put in the PMS-ing Allen. Just as Lavi was imaging all the collateral damage of a PMS-ing Allen, I was too and…I just couldn't do that to the poor characters. It's bad enough that Allen is a pedo and stalker magnet…well…maybe I _could_…(Evil smile.)

_hejen88 – _I'm glad you like it. Yes, Lavi and Allen are getting closer, little by little. Now about Tyki…I can't tell you how Tyki-pon's coming in, it would ruin future chapters. (Sorry!) (Huggles Tyki-pon) But I'll make an omake with Tyki in it for all of you!

_Split Soul – _Yes, I have been getting a lot of "Allen isn't too girly" etc. Well, he is a little weak, but he'll get stronger as the story goes. Mostly it's because of the new body, the lack of real training, and lack of not using his Innocence in nearly two months, but he'll get back to kicking butt soon. ^_^

_Swirlyblue172 –_ Okay, that's awesome that Will Smith wants to make another Hancock! That would be cool! Yes, Levrier did lose his job, but he may appear in future chapters. (Like they may find him on a mission and he has become a drunkard and insane man, or he may be locked up somewhere in central, no clue.) Um…I may try to describe the uniform, probably at the end of the chapter, 'cause I don't think Allen would describe a piece of clothing that much. And don't worry, to me it doesn't matter how long the review is! All reviews make me happy! ^w^ (Even flames surprisingly.)

_twilightserius – _I'm glad you like it. Yeah, stalkers are pretty bad, though I personally, nor anyone I know, have ever gotten a real stalker. (My one friend's neighbor, who is in our class, is always over her house. One of our male friends said that he –the neighbor- was going to become a rapist when he gets older. Most of us believe that since he's so perverted.)

_SakuraKissy – _Yes, I can't wait for Lavi and Allen to get together as well (and I'm the author!), but that won't happen for a while. (Sad sigh.) But, there always is hope for more pre-togetherness Laven! (Huggles Allen and Lavi)

_End Reviews—_

**Sixth Night – The Day of Dancing Wine Glasses**

To say the least, the past week had been relatively normal. After Bookman, Lavi, and I had returned from our mission, it had been relatively quiet. Bookman had gone to Belgium following the lead of something that I was not permitted to know. Lavi spent the days annoying me and Kanda to death. Of course, I had to break up their fighting when Kanda got physical, but that was not really something strange.

Monday was a beautifully bright and sunny day. It was clear that spring had come. Birds sang as they flitted around the grounds. I, myself, found it very nice that it was sunny for change. After all, London can be a very dreary place. I was sitting out in the little garden Komui had set up, reading the book Lenalee let me borrow, when I heard the strangest sound I've ever heard. Blinking, I stood up and walked inside, towards the noise. I found the source coming from the science department. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who heard it. Lenalee, Noise Marie, three Finders, and Reever were all looking inside. Reever had an exasperated look on his face and ran a hand down it.

"What's going on?" I asked, frowning. Reever turned to me and sighed.

"I have no clue…" he answered truthfully. "Somehow they got drunk and are singing at the tops of their lungs."

I blinked. That explained the strange noise. I peeked inside at the scientists. They were all red-face and grinning, singing some song out of key. I winced as they stroke a very high note.

"_IT'S THE DAAAAAAAY OF DANCING WINE GLAAAAAASSSEEEESSSS!"_

"What the _hell_ is that noise?!" Kanda demanded as he stomped down the corridor. I turned to look at him. He obviously had just come from training, with Lavi a few steps behind him.

"Seriously, it sounds like a chimp murdering someone with a violin," Lavi said, frowning. Lenalee laughed a little awkwardly. Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I guess right or something?"

"Um…not a chimpanzee with a violin, but close…" I muttered, pointing to the science department. The two other Exorcists looked inside at the chaos. "Has any one ever heard the song 'It's the Day of Dancing Wine Glasses'?"

I looked around and wasn't very surprised to see the blank looks that I received. I smiled uneasily. "Didn't think so."

"Have you heard it, Al?" Lavi asked, crossing his arms. I paused, contemplating whether or not I should tell them. "Oh, please don't tell me…"

"There _was_ this one time with Cross…" I trailed off. "It's…some type of drinking song, but don't ask me. Some drunk at the bar we had eaten at had begun to sing it."

The looks I received made me pity myself. I sometimes wondered what had possessed me to follow Cross. I sighed and looked back to the singing and drunken science department members. I covered my ears as they sang the verse again, only higher and more out of tune. Lavi groaned behind me as he also covered his ears.

"Yuu…murder me now, _please_!" he begged.

"I would…if I wasn't…losing my HEARING!" Kanda screamed the last part and the science department abruptly became quiet. "Thank you for shutting up."

The drunken scientists stared blankly at us and then grinned lopsidedly.

"One more time! For Kanda!" Johnny shouted. It took all of us to restrain Kanda as he headed towards the singing scientists.

* * *

I groaned as I flopped into a chair in the lounge. I rubbed my face. It had taken three hours to get the scientists to fall asleep. Actually, one and a half, since one hour was spent trying to control Kanda and the other thirty minutes trying to get the drunkards to calm down. I looked down at my black leggings and frowned. How long was I to stay a girl? Would Komui be able to make something for me to change back into a boy? I sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Life, especially my life, is strange.

"Eek!" I looked up at the shriek. Miranda was in the door way, hurriedly collecting the scattered contents of a sewing kit. I smiled and got up to help here. I picked up a stuffed bear with a ripped arm and some needles. I brought them over to her. Miranda looked up in surprise, blushing brightly.

"Here you go, Miranda," I said, placing the needles and bear into the kit.

"T-Thank you, A-Allen-k-kun," she mumbled. I merely smiled as I helped her up.

"May I help you with anything else?" I asked in my normal courteous manner. Miranda smiled and shook her head.

"T-That's okay," she answered walking over to a couch. She sat down and pulled the bear out. "I'm…just doing what I used to do. Fixing unwanted things."

I nodded and smiled. "Miranda is very nice, huh?"

She blushed. "T-Thank you."

I merely smiled as I leaned against the back of the couch, watching her work. "Ne…Miranda."

"Yes, Allen-kun?" the other Exorcist didn't look up as she continued her work.

"Um…" I shook my head. "You know what? Never mind." Miranda looked up at me and frowned. "It's just something stupid."

"Come now, Allen-kun," Miranda said, frowning. "It can't be that stupid if you're worried about it."

I smiled though. "It's nothing, Miranda," I reassured her. I straightened. "Well, I'm sure you'll get that bear fixed up! So, I better let you focus!" Before she could answer, I dashed out of the lounge.

I finally began to slow down when I reached the library. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to ask everyone if they truly accepted me, but…at the same time I was afraid of the answer. Would they be like Lavi? Not really accepting, but willing to believe? Or would they be like Lenalee? Accepting without a doubt. I sighed. Miranda and Krory would probably be like Lenalee. Kanda didn't give a rat's ass about me. Lavi was willing to believe, but did not truly accept me. Bookman probably still suspected me. I sighed and walked into the library, looking around in a slight daze.

"Why does my position always suck?" I asked aloud.

"Oh, who knows," a voice answered me airily. I jumped and turned to my right, being greeted by one of the scientists, Didi LeJeune. "Hello, Miss Allen."

"Ah…Mr. LeJeune I didn't see you there," I answered, smiling uncertainly. I blinked. "Hey, you're not drunk like the others."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," LeJeune joked. He grinned at my pout. "Yeah, I got outta there when the booze came out."

"Booze? Really?" I was shocked. I really couldn't see the Science Department drinking straight alcohol. "I thought someone spiked their coffee."

"Oh, but someone _did_," LeJeune waggled his eyebrows. I gasped. "No, no, not me…but I was an accomplice, you could say."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Despite his friendly attitude, LeJeune was almost an enigma to me. I noticed the large stack of books and papers he was carrying. Without thinking, I reached out and took some off the pile. He blinked.

"Mind if I help you?" I asked, shyly.

"No, go right ahead," LeJeune grinned. "We're just taking this to the supervisor. He wanted it for some reason."

I nodded. "Hopefully he isn't making another Komurin."

"Ha! Now that would be funny!"

"Mr. LeJeune, I do believe our versions of 'funny' differ very greatly…"

* * *

I felt odd after helping LeJeune with carrying the books and papers. I had a sinking suspicion, though, of what the feeling was.

I found Lenalee in the cafeteria chatting with Jerry. It was late morning, so most of the Order members had eaten already. I was blushing as I walked over to Lenalee. Taking a breath, I tugged her sleeve. She turned to me smiling.

"Hi, Allen!" she greeted warmly. "What can I do for you?"

I blushed crimson. "Um…it's, um, about…_that_."

"That?"

"That."

"Allen, what is 'that'?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head to the side a little. I gulped, blushing deeper.

"Y-You know! T-That! The t-thing that…um, comes…y'know," I stuttered. "I…um, have it…"

At my description, Lenalee's eyes had begun to widen. As I finished, she gave out a shriek and hugged me.

"Ooh! My Allen's a big girl now!" she cried, giggling. "Come, come, I'll help you, 'kay? Bye, Jerry!" She began dragging me to her room. I waved meekly at Jerry as she pulled me away.

I was beginning to regret going to her…

* * *

I stood awkwardly in Lenalee's room, looking around in embarrassment. She had helped me with my _little friend_ and now decided that I should wear something different. She said I looked cute in the preppy clothes, but I needed variety in my outfits. I wondered what was wrong with my white dress shirt, black skirt, and black tights. I picked at my skirt as Lenalee looked through her closet.

"Aha!" Lenalee cried pulling out something. I looked up to see a dark blue dress. It wasn't anything special, it was single piece of clothe, sleeveless, with black embroidery at the bottom. I cocked my head. What was so special about it? "Well?"

"Um…it's nice?" I attempted, but I couldn't understand Lenalee's excitement. Lenalee pouted.

"Okay, then…" she turned back to her wardrobe and put the dress back. She began searching again. "Hm…" She pulled out a white short sleeve blouse and frowned. "It's so hard finding clothes for you!"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't really see myself in anything besides what I'm wearing."

Lenalee pursed her lips and then snapped her fingers. She turned to me and grinned. I shivered involuntarily. Her grin was very mischievous. She closed her eyes and turned to the closet. She thrust her hands inside and pulled out something. She looked at it and grinned.

"Let's see what you like in this, Al-len-chan~!" she sang.

* * *

"Lenalee…do we really have to show them what you forced me to wear?"

"Aw…you're no fun, Allen-chan! You look so cute!"

"…" I pouted at her. The outfit she had finally managed to force on me was very different from my comfortable dress shirt and skirt. It consisted of a tight black, sleeveless turtleneck, a dark brown skirt, and black knee-high boots. She had even put my hair up into a ponytail. I frowned as she dragged me into the lounge. Lenalee danced up to the first person she saw: a hung-over Johnny.

"Johnny~!" Lenalee sang, happily. The scientist winced, but smiled at her. "Hangover, huh?"

"Mm…so, what did you want, Lenalee?" Johnny managed a cheerful tone and smile. Lenalee grabbed me by the elbow and happily showed me off.

"Isn't Allen just sooooo cute in this!?" she asked. I blushed and looked down, averting my gaze. There was a short silence.

"Oh…v-very," Johnny's voice was deeper than it usually was. I peeked through my fringe and was surprised to see a blush on his face. Lenalee smiled happily and then dragged to her next victim.

"Kanda!"

"_Does God hate me or something?!"_ I thought darkly as Lenalee presented me to the stoic samurai. He stared me blankly before turning to Lenalee.

"He still looks like a moyashi to me," Kanda told her and walked away, possibly to go meditate. I twitched. I was sure that Kanda would always think me as a bean sprout.

"Hm…oh! Lavi!" I froze as Lenalee rushed over to Bookman Junior. I could have sworn my face had lost all the color it held. "Look! Look at Allen! Isn't he cute?!"

I was yet again thrust in front of her to be showed off. I kept my eyes on the ground, muttering darkly to myself. If I wasn't a gentleman, Lenalee would be severely hurt right now.

"Wow, Lena, you actually got Al into something other than his prep clothes," Lavi said, jokingly. "Congrats."

"'_Congrats'? Is that all he's got to say?!"_ I thought forcing myself to look up. Lavi smirked down at me. "What?" I snapped.

"You do look cute, Allen," he said taking a few steps back as Lenalee quickly wrapped me around the waist, in a sort of backwards hug. I glared angrily at the redhead, blushing vibrantly.

"I am not cute!" I snapped heatedly. "Why must you people call me cute?!"

"Because you are, Allen-chan!" Lenalee tried to soothe me, tightening her grip. "Stop denying it!"

I stopped struggling in her grip and resorted to sulking. Lavi raised his eyebrows. I mentally cursed. I was acting like a teenage girl! Lenalee released me cautiously and I muttered a small thank you. She merely gave me an uncertain smile. I returned it with a sinister grin that read: 'You're safe, but Lavi's not.' Lenalee shivered visibly.

"Um…I'll be taking my leave now…" Lavi began backing towards the door. I turned to him, a predatory smirk on my face. "Very…very…quickly…"

With that, he bolted with me on his heels.

The sad thing is I didn't manage to catch him.

* * *

Tuesday was a great contrast to Monday. It was dreary and wet and everyone seemed to be moving slower than usual. Of course, they're reasons may have been tiredness. My reason was a little more painful.

I laid my head against the hard wood of the table, resisting the urge to bang it against the wood. Lenalee sat across from me, worriedly watching me.

"Is the painkiller working?" she asked nervously.

"The directions said it would take affect in fifteen minutes…" I answered. "It's been ten minutes…and the pain ain't subsiding!"

I thumped the table with my fist angrily. If I ever became a male again, I would definitely sympathize with Lenalee whenever she gets her period. I groaned. It felt as if I was being beaten up by a mace. The painkiller was taking its jolly time to kick in. I resorted to banging my head against the table.

"A-Allen, I don't think that'll help!" Lenalee said.

"At least it's canceling out the cramps!" I snapped, continuing with the banging.

"Giving yourself a concussion will not help!" Lenalee's voice raised an octave.

I briefly paused, before continuing. The pain in my forehead was canceling out the cramps, and though the headache was becoming very bad, it gave me something else to focus on besides the cramps. Of course, the banging suddenly stopped when somebody grabbed the sides of my head. I made a distressed noise. _"No! My headache! NO!"_

"Allen…I think you should listen to Lenalee. A concussion won't help anything," Lavi's voice reached my ears and I groaned. I did not need the annoying rabbit right now. My left arm shot, an activated Edge End stopping a millimeter from Lavi's nose. He made a surprised noise, like a cross between a gurgle and a whimper.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Head," I said, stressing each word. He released me and I sat up, rubbing my forehead. I inactivated my Innocence and resorted to tapping the table. "Damn painkiller…doesn't do a damn thing…"

Lavi and Lenalee were spooked to say the least. Lavi was hiding behind Lenalee, his face slightly pale. Lenalee just sat very still. I stared at.

"You know…" I began. "A game of poker may take my mind off the pain."

Lenalee seemed ready to do anything to make sure I wouldn't begin banging my head again and was about to say something when Lavi slapped his hand over her mouth. He whispered something in her ear and Lenalee turned to him in surprise. I patiently waited, feeling the cramps become a little less forceful. Lavi and Lenalee seemed to have a quiet debate, with Lavi winning, when I sighed.

"Would you like to play poker with us, Lavi?" I asked, smiling with cold cheerfulness. Lavi froze, a look of shock and fear on his face, and slowly inched back. "Aw…well then, since you'd probably stop Lenalee, I have to go hunting for some people to play with."

I stood up and left the cafeteria. I headed down a random hall, searching for anyone stupid enough to play poker against me. I couldn't play against poor Miranda or Krory (well, Krory was on a mission anyway). I don't think I could play with Noise anyway…and –since I happened to pass the Science Department-, the scientists were all very busy. I sighed again as I headed towards Komui's office. Maybe I could trick him into-.

"I'm not lying to you, Inspector! Allen Walker has been reborn!"

I slowed down and hid behind I corner. Komui was talking to someone, his back to me. I frowned. _"'Inspector'?"_

"Supervisor Komui, there is no way that Allen Walker has been reborn!" the heated voice that answered was one I knew very well. I took breath and then quickly began walking down the hallway towards them.

"Hi, Komui-san!" I called, waving. Komui turned to me quickly, a grin forming on his face. The slightly agitated face of Howard Link appraised me as I walked toward them. "Hello, Inspector Link. Long time, no see."

"Excuse me?" Link blinked, frowning. "Do I know you?"

I returned his frown with a smile. "Well, you should. I was being suspected of heresy before I was reborn," I answered, showing him my scar. Link jumped in surprise, his eyes widening. "Yes, Komui-san was not lying. A month after my, Allen Walker's death, I was reborn into the body of Alana Warner."

"She's telling the truth, Inspector," Komui said, taking over where I left off. "Allen Walker is indeed this girl. Look at her left arm. She had his scar. His hair color. She's Allen Walker reincarnated!"

"It's…just so absurd," Link muttered, still staring at me. I giggled a little and grinned.

"Link, there are people here who have size changing hammers, whose arms become swords, and whose anklets become boots that allow them to fly," I reasoned. "There are creatures that hide by wearing a human corpse and humans who can bend the laws of physics. What part of the Black Order and its world isn't absurd?"

Link seemed to think this over before a hardly seen smile formed on his face.

"Be that the case…" he cleared his throat, all business. "Well then, on behalf of the Vatican, I came not only to see what Supervisor Komui was blathering about, but also to tell you this: the Pope has granted immunity to Allen Walker for all charges ever presented against him by the Vatican."

I froze. _"'…the Pope has granted immunity to Allen Walker…'"_

Komui seemed just as amazed. "I-Immunity?" he asked. "The charge of heresy?"

Link nodded. "Removed. To say the least, the Pope seemed to be quite upset about that charge. Though he knows that Allen Walker does indeed have the Fourteenth's memories, he sees no reason to charge him for heresy. The Pope is quite moved by you, Walker."

I just stared blankly, trying to make that all register in my brain. Immunity…the Pope…moved by me… I blinked vacantly.

"I-Immunity?" I managed finally. "B-By the Pope?"

Link nodded. Before he cold answer though, I hugged him. This surprised him.

"W-Walker?!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Please tell the Pope that I thank him a thousand times over!" I said looking up at him. "Thank you!"

I raced off. I grabbed the first person I found.

"Noise!" I cried, grinning excitedly. The tall Exorcist turned to me, smiling.

"Allen, your heart's beating very fast. What is it?" he asked. I panted and took a strained breath.

"I was granted immunity on all counts by the Pope!" I said. Noise was surprised.

"Immunity?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I cried before dashing off again. "Bye!"

I ran into the science department. I took a breath and-. "I HAVE IMMUNITY!"

Everyone stopped and turned to me, confused. Reever looked up, scratching his head.

"Immunity for what?" he asked. I giggled breathlessly.

"T-The Pope…gave me immunity!" I said, laughing. "All charges…were dropped! And any charges presented against me will me immediately dropped!"

A shocked silence followed. Johnny moved his mouth up and down, surprised. He stood up and clumsily walked over. He gave me a hug.

"That's great, Allen!" he said. I hugged him back.

"I know!" I said. I felt like crying and laughing. I would save the hysterics for Lenalee, though.

I received many congratulations from the scientists before I ran off to find Lenalee. I found her with Lavi and Miranda in the lounge. Miranda was now working on a torn bunny rabbit and Lavi was telling Lenalee something. I rushed over and hugged Lenalee. She jumped.

"A-Allen?" she asked. I couldn't help it; I began to cry. "A-Allen! What's wrong?!"

I laughed, letting her go and rubbing my eyes. Lavi and Miranda were now staring at me, surprised and worried.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" I answered, grinning. "It fact…everything's great!"

Lenalee frowned, disbelieving everything I said. I giggled, trying to make the tears stop.

"I…have immunity!" I reported. Lenalee blinked. "The Pope…gave me immunity! For all charges! I have immunity!"

The tears came harder and I laughed happily. I felt so free now, for some reason. Lenalee hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Allen!" she said. "That's so wonderful!"

I nodded, wiping away my tears. As Lenalee pulled back, I saw that she was crying as well. Miranda was blowing her nose with a handkerchief. I giggled a little, my hysterics slowly subsiding. Lenalee stood up.

"Oh! I'm going to go call Krory and tell him!" she said and dashed off. Miranda stood up as well.

"I'll go tell Jerry-san!" she said also going off somewhere. I chuckled. Was my happiness infectious?

Lavi remained silent. He was looking away, frowning. I turned to him and cocked my head.

"Something wrong?" I asked, wiping the remaining tears away. I walked over to him.

"Nothing," he answered. He smiled at me. "But that's great, Allen. You won't be tried for heresy anymore."

His smile didn't reach his eyes. It was hallow. I managed a smile to return it, but it was small. I sighed and sat next to him.

"It's great, having immunity," I said, "but even though my position sucked back then, I was still happy because of my friends." I smiled at Lavi's surprised face. "Now, you're supposed be Mr. Sunshine, Lavi, can't you pull out a smile that'll reach your eyes?"

Lavi blinked in return. I could tell he was surprised at my generalization. I just continued to smile my trademark grin. He frowned a little before rubbing my head.

"Hey!"

"You're such an annoying moyashi-chan," Lavi joke cheerfully. He smiled again, this time warmer than before. I just laughed, not even reprimanding him for the nickname. I kissed his cheek and jumped up.

"Well, I better go find Lenalee again! Bye, idiot rabbit!" I called before rushing out. The last thing I saw before rushing out into the hallway was Lavi's surprised, blushing face.

X-----------------------------------------------------

Water Fairy: Well, this chapter took a long time because I had no ideas for it. Sorry for the rushed form of it. And again, please point out any errors. Oh, and happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!

What Allen's new uniform looks like: Like the newest version of the uniform, but with a thick red stripe down the front. Slightly opened at the bottom with red stitching come from the top of the small opening around. Has a hood. Black pants, boots like the newest version. Right arm, from the armpit down is a dark crimson with a black band at the end of the sleeve. The left arm is like that to the elbow and continues in black with a zipper down the side. The new accersiories, such as the small medal and the pocket are all still there.

**Things/Words to Know:**

**Chapter title/Drinking song – **Since I had no idea for this chapter, I just randomly put that down. The drinking song is just something I came up with spur of the moment.

**-pon – **It means pet! ^w^ The Earl often adds it to Tyki-pon's name!

**-kun – **An honorific usually used for boys and male acquaintances in work or school. Sometimes added to girls' names if the user does not know the girl well.

**Ne - **Japanese equivalent of right or huh. (Ex., "She's very cute, huh?" or "They're very happy, right?") Occasionally hey, as well. (Ex., "Hey, hey, Sam, can we go out today?")

**-chan - **An honorific usually used for girls, small children, animals, and cute things.

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**The use of 'he' for Allen – **To cut down confusion, I made the Order members use 'he' when referring to Allen to other members, but to people who don't know about Allen, such as when Komui was talking to Link, they use 'she'.

**-san – **An honorific used for people, usually used with surnames. There is no true translation counterpart, but it is often used as mister, missus, and/or miss.

As promised at the beginning of the chapter!

_Omake 2_

Road: When are we gonna come in~?

Tyki: (Smoking a cigarette.) Who knows?

Road: Mah…I'm bored…Ty~ki, play with me!

Tyki: No.

Road: But Tyki-!

Tyki: No.

Road: Aw…but Tyki-!

Tyki: No-lero.

Road: (Smiling happily.) Okay!

_Preview:_

I'm sent on a mission with Lenalee to find Innocence. The Innocence has been reported in Amsterdam by a Finder posing as a maid for a wealthy family. We meet with the girl who has the bracelet which the Innocence is in, but she refuses to give it to us. So to get the Innocence I form an ingenious plan. We'll steal it!

**Seventh Night – Phantom Thief Allen?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_Evil Snail Overlord – _Yup, Allen got _that_. (Yeah, I some times get migraines with mine, too.) And yes! Allen is showing some affection for Lavi! (Allen: -Blush-)

_Junoan – _I'm glad it made you laugh! I'll try my best with this one!

_Swirlyblue172 – _I'm glad you like it. Johnny may or may not have a crush on ickle Allen-chan. (Waggles eyebrows.) Anyway, moving along to Lavi (sweet, perverted, hyperactive Lavi), I myself am quite confused as to why he's sad. He's not sad, more so confused about how to react. Since he's technically a Bookman, he shouldn't show too much emotion, but ever since joining the Order, his views have slowly become biased. Well, that's what I think I meant…I can't believe I confuse myself… Oh, when I put the slight next to the pairings, it means that I like them, but only slightly. I can stand it, but I don't openly look for it, get my drift? Thank you for reviewing!

_Akky-chan – _I dunno if Allen'll listen to me though. He's a very picky boy. (Allen: -Glare.-)

_twilightserius – _Yes, if only Allen could become a boy again…but there is hope. (Raises eyebrows suggestively.)

_Aion Laven Walker – _Yup! (Come on, you all knew Allen was gonna do something like that eventually.)

_mito14 – _I'm glad you liked it. As I said before, Lavi didn't smile because he's very confused at how he should feel. He's becoming biased and may or may not be developing feelings for Allen. But I dunno if that's even the case. Lavi does he own crap and manipulates me when I write him. I am very tempted to keep Allen as a girl. (Allen: I don't wanna be a girl! I don't wanna have another period!)

_HikariAi – _Yes, happy Allens are good. I'll try to keep a happy Allen in this upcoming chapter-arc. I'm glad you like it!

_CrimsonVixen333 – _Yay! I'm glad you like it a lot! ^_^ Edit: I am now in love with the song "Clowns" and T.A.T.U. (I suggest you all go listen to it!)

_SakuraKissy – _Tyki will be coming in…next chapter. ^_^ However…Road and the Laven… (Points to note.)

_TexLuver – _Tyki's coming in next chapter! Everyone get ready!

_ritachi – _Thank you for your review and the advice (and I know my grammar sucks -.-'). I shall try to take all of it to heart, but onto your review. Yes, there are many angles I could have done, but some of the angles you suggested would not work into the plot. Allen had no choice to be reborn in Alana (and that –and others- will be explained in future chapters).

_Outlet of Shadows –_ Thank you for your review! ^_^

_SharinganJ – _Thank you for the review. I'm definitely continuing this. (Allen would not let me leave him as a girl.)

_HikariNoTenshi-San – _They may, you never know. And yes, there'll be drama. Oh, definitely. (Cue maniac laughing)

_End Reviews—_

_Okay, this is a forewarning. There will be little to no Laven goodness for the next…two or so chapters. Lavi will either appear through conversation (e.g. "Lavi's been acting odd.") or flashback (e.g. "I remember the time I first met Lavi…he held out the handle of his Innocence and grinned…") (More at the end of the chapter.)_

**Seventh Night – Phantom Thief Allen?!**

I watched the country scenery pass by as Lenalee and I rode the train from The Hague to Amsterdam. I was tired and kept going over the conversation that we had three days ago with Komui.

"_There seems to be an Innocence in Amsterdam," he told us. Lenalee and I nodded. Komui pointed out the city on the hanging map. "A Finder who is undercover as a maid told us that her master's youngest daughter had recently received a piece of jewelry, a so-called amethyst bracelet. However, ever since the daughter received this bracelet, strange things have been happening."_

"_Such as?" I asked, frowning. _

"_Such as flowers blooming where they shouldn't," Komui continued. "From a desk or chair. A butterflies appearing in the middle of winter. You two will go and try to convince the daughter to give up the bracelet."_

_Lenalee frowned. "How Komui-niisan?"_

"_That you have to figure out yourself," Komui answered apologetically. "We tried to send you in as maids, but the family has no need for more workers. I'm sorry but as soon as you get to Amsterdam, you have to figure out how you're going to get the Innocence."_

_I crossed my arms. Amsterdam, huh? I had been there briefly. "What family's daughter?" _

"_The Vanderspeigle family."_

I frowned out the window. The Vanderspeigle family was well known and very powerful. Though they only recently became wealthy, they were still a force to be reckoned with. I sighed, leaning back into my seat. I had been going over the ways to get the bracelet and none had come out with a good result. We couldn't just go up to her and ask for it; she'd either call the police or we'd be chased by a bodyguard. I didn't want to risk the Finder trying to steal it, though that seemed to be the only choice. However, I didn't know whether or not the daughter wore it to bed. I looked down at the report.

"…_said to be in the form of a one inch amethyst charm…"_

She definitely wouldn't be wearing it to bed then. Stealing it was.

"Hey, Allen-kun," I looked up at Lenalee.

"Hm?" I smiled at her. I wondered if we could steal it.

"Well…there's no way we could get her to give up the Innocence without an Akuma appearing," Lenalee said, frowning. "I don't see how we could do that without any Akuma."

I bit my lip and then sighed. "I've been going over the situation myself and you're right." I'd better keep the stealing thing to myself for now. "But we can't just give up, right?"

Lenalee managed a small smile and nodded. "You're right."

A brief silence followed as we both returned to our thoughts. I returned to my scenery watching, letting my eyelids begin to droop.

"Lavi was annoyed when Komui gave him a different mission from ours, huh?" I grinned and nodded, turning to look at Lenalee. She giggled. "He was absolutely fuming!"

"Quite," I agreed before huffing a little. "He's too protective of me. I can take care of myself…for the most part. And besides, I have you here, what trouble can I get myself into?"

Lenalee nodded in agreement.

* * *

I followed close behind Lenalee as we made our way out of the train station. Looking around, I was a bit intimidated by the city. It was a cloudy day and the air stank of wet clothes, smog, and must. I inadvertently shivered. I never really had fancied big cities. Lenalee and I hurried over to a young woman wearing a light blue dress. Her short, straw colored hair was hidden under a white kerchief and a shawl was draped across her shoulders.

"Ingrid!" Lenalee cried, hugging the young woman. The Finder hugged her back. "Oh! I haven't seen you in five years! How have you been?"

"I've been well, Lenalee," Ingrid smiled at Lenalee and then turned to me. "Ah, and you must be Aleina Walker, the Destroyer of Time."

I shivered at the title and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ingrid."

Ingrid glanced to the sky, before motioning for us to follow her. I blinked, bemused, as we hurried down a small alley. I winced a little at the pungent smell of decaying garbage and the musty aroma of forlorn piles of laundry and empty brandy bottles. To my great surprise -and disgust-, she led us into an old bar. I shivered as many drunken men watched us slip into a back room. I could still feel their hungry stares on my skin and another batch of shivers shook my form. Ingrid led us into yet another room. This one, however, was smaller than the other and a table with one other person was situated in there.

We sat down and Ingrid began talking animatedly with the man. He was probably in his late fifties or sixties, maybe a little older, and had a head of ashy colored hair. His eyes were a dull gray-brown and bags seemed to be permanently engraved under his eyes. He had a bushy mustache, like one a walrus would have. (I had seen pictures of walruses in an animal encyclopedia I had read out of boredom once.) He nodded and then turned to Lenalee and I. He then began to explain, or at least try to, what had happened.

I couldn't focus really on what he was saying. Maybe it was because his English was very broken or that his accent was a little too strong, but I had a hard time focusing on his words. I was soon frowning, trying to figure out what exactly he had just told us. Ingrid seemed to have noticed my look, for she stopped the man mid-sentence and retold the tale.

"Mr. de Groot is a blacksmith," Ingrid began. "However, Mr. Vanderspeigle is good friends with Mr. de Groot and one day, two months ago, came to him with a request."

"He want a br-bracelet? Yes, a bracelet made…for his baby," Mr. de Groot cut in, nodding.

"Baby?" Lenalee frowned, glancing at me. "But I thought…."

"His youngest daughter," Ingrid explained. "Mr. Vanderspeigle came to Mr. de Groot for that reason. Of course, Mr. de Groot was confused. He's a blacksmith not a jeweler."

"I say to him, 'No, no. You go to a j-jewelry? Jewelry shop!' But he not listen," Mr. de Groot said, shaking his head. He patted his chest. "He want me to make it."

"You must have been close, you and Mr. Vanderspeigle," Lenalee soothed. Mr. de Groot seemed very confused at what she said, but Ingrid quickly told him what Lenalee said.

I was beginning to lose my patience. Generally, I was a rather patient individual, but I couldn't help feeling annoyed. We weren't getting any information. From what I could figure, with that little bit of information, was that Mr. de Groot actually formed the Innocence's weapon shape. I thought this over. Could Innocence really be formed so easily? I frowned, before looking up at the window. The sky was darkening. From what I could tell, though I was probably off, was that it was around four-thirty, maybe later. Happy Hour was going to be very soon. Visions of my apprenticeship with Cross filtered through my mind and I cringed. Ugh.

I was brought back to reality when Ingrid began talking again, but quicker this time. She didn't even allow Mr. de Groot to interrupt anymore.

"Mr. Vanderspeigle gave him a large purple stone, like an amethyst. Mr. de Groot was given no design, but it was as if the rock spoke to him," Ingrid said in a rush. "He worked for weeks and finally made a bracelet with a butterfly charm. He then gave it to Mr. Vanderspeigle and now Aleydis Vanderspeigle never parts with her darling treasure."

She glanced nervously out the window. She stood abruptly and told Mr. de Groot something. He nodded and, without a word, stood as well. We were ushered out of the room, through a door hidden behind a worn grandfather clock, and found ourselves outside. The sun was setting and a few stars managed to peek through the haze that covered the city.

"I am so sorry for rushing you," Ingrid apologized as she hurried down the street. I was jogging to keep up with her. "Ah…there it is. That's the Amber Flower Inn. I've booked a room for you two already."

The Amber Flower Inn was three floors and looked like any other inn. It was a little old, but nonetheless charming and the owner decorated the inside to be like an old country home. Though I never really had a thing for art, I was entranced by the paintings on the walls. They depicted people working, dancing, singing, praying, and relaxing. One depicted two boys. One had long hair and the other, short, spiky locks. I continued to stare at it, completely entranced. I frowned, wondering why this picture was so…alluring. I was very confused. The boys were lounging in a library, a man behind them, poking a fire in the fireplace. The long-haired one was grinning as the spiky haired one read an old tome, another book opened next to him. Before I could inspect the picture further, Lenalee called out to me.

"Coming!" I answered, rushing over to her. Ingrid waved to us as she scurried out of the inn. The innkeeper, a man in his late sixties give or take, led us to a room on the second floor. It faced the street and, like most inn rooms, was white with two dresses, two beds, a bedside table, a chair, and a bathroom. The innkeeper left us.

I looked around the room again, taking in the details. And again, my eyes zoned in on a painting. I walked over to it as Lenalee put her suitcase on the bed closest to the window. I let myself become absorbed with the picture, its pealing paint and its old splintering frame included. It depicted two clowns, one short, one tall. Both were dressed in the same outfit, but with inverted colors. The short one had no hat, while the tall one did, but nevertheless, he looked exactly like his counterpart. A sort of knot formed in my stomach. It was like a cross between a dull pain and a sort of longing. Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken the picture down, opened one of the dresser's drawers, and placed the painting inside. I closed the drawer and let out a small sigh.

"Was the painting ugly?" Lenalee asked, startling me. I turned, too quickly, and gave myself whiplash. I winced before shaking my head. "Oh? Then why'd you take it down?"

I felt the need to hide, but ignoring it, I sat on the other bed. "Are we eating here or going to a restaurant?" I asked, changing the subject.

Lenalee pursed her lips, frowning, but I knew she wouldn't push. At least, I hoped she wouldn't. My friend sighed, shaking her head as a small smile formed on her face. I let a victorious smile reach my lips, before hiding it. I had successfully dodged that bullet. Hopefully Lenalee wouldn't bring up the subject again.

"Honestly, Allen, is food all you think about?" she asked, looking at me. I shrugged half-heartedly.

"I also think of why everyone accepted me so readily," I answered. Lenalee's grin faded. I could see the happiness in her eyes weaken. I knew that they all secretly suspected me. Link was just as good as acting as Lavi. There was no way he really believed me. He probably thought I was just some kook. The same with everyone else. Well, except for Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda. They were too willing to believe anything.

I waited patiently for her too quick answer of reassurance. I watched her as she stood. She murmured a quick 'excuse me' and I closed my eyes. The door slammed behind her. I groaned, disgusted at myself. I was distancing myself from them. I should have been trying to mend the broken bridges, not burning the rumble. I stood up and went to the window. I leaned against its sill and peered out. I smiled bitterly at the translucent forms that mingled with the solid bodies of humans.

The Dutch ghosts reminded me of Alana, who I hadn't seen in a while. I saw her briefly before we left and her form had been flickering, like the images Timcanpy stored sometimes did. There were a few ghosts like that among the people milling about below me. Why did people become ghosts? Why couldn't they just move on? None of them had been Exorcists. None had Innocence. Why? Shouldn't their souls have just moved on? Like the souls that were trapped inside Akuma did? I gritted my teeth as I contemplated this. Even before joining the Order and witnessing all those events (Krory and Eliade, Meiling, Suman, Timothy), my faith in God had been very weak. Over my time in the Order, instead of strengthening, it weakened. Now this rebirth and the ability to see the specters of those who died was very possibly the last straw. I shivered and closed my eyes, shaking my head. Now was not the time to dwell on such problems. I had to focus on the mission.

* * *

The next day there was tension between me and Lenalee. I was positive it was about my silent accusation the other day and I felt guilty at that. Lenalee was important to me. She was one of my closest friends and I had distanced myself from her.

We were sitting at a table outside of a small restaurant. It was warm out, pleasantly so, and there were people shopping or just enjoying the warm, spring day. I played with my teacup, glancing up at Lenalee every so often. The tension had become a wall between us. I took a breath and sat up.

"Lena-," I began.

"I'm sorry, Aleina," interrupted Lenalee. She was looking away from me, but guilt was on her face. "I…I truly do believe you're Allen Walker, but, though they appear to have accepted you, there are many people in the Order who think you're just an Akuma in disguise. And I…and I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I don't want to go to Lavi for advice, because he doesn't even believe you're Allen! I'm just so very confused." She turned towards me. My heart gave a painful tug as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't hate me for that."

I was honestly taken aback. My first emotion was scorn. She had sounded very conceited for saying that, but there was sincerity in her words. I didn't want her to feel torn. My second emotion was pity. She was obviously suffering for something that wasn't even her fault. Again, I felt the painful throb. My third and final emotion was anger. Why couldn't I have been a normal parasitic Exorcist? Why couldn't the Order just accept my new form? Why did Lenalee have to suffer?

I watched Lenalee for a minute, before reaching out and brushing away some of her tears. I smiled at her tearstained face. Seeing her sad made me upset. What kind of person would make such a strong and gentle girl cry?

"Believe what you want to believe, Lenalee Lee," I told her. "Follow your heart. Just keep moving forward. Don't dwell on the past. Just keep walking."

Lenalee gently touched my hand, a surprised look on her face. She gulped and nodded, smiling back at me. I grinned. I had told her what Mana had told me. To keep moving forward…to keep walking and not look back.

To follow the path you had made for yourself.

* * *

Lenalee and I hadn't exactly forgiven each other, but our shaky truce was still stronger than most truces I had made with people before. We met with Ingrid later that day. She had showed us around town, showing us the tourist attractions and also filling us in on some vital information.

"Young mistress Aleydis does not sleep with her bracelet on," Ingrid explained, "but she does have it by her bed. She wears in everyday and bathes with it as well. Where one goes, the other goes. I have to say, she's positively in _love_ with that trinket. How do you even expect to get it from her? You can't possibly think she'll listen to you."

"We're still figuring that out," Lenalee answered. I cleared my throat. "Aleina?"

"Um…we could steal it," I suggested. Both women stopped and turned to me, shock written on their faces. "I know, I know. Miss Vanderspeigle wears it all the time except for when she sleeps. Well, we could always take it when she's sleeping. I mean-."

"Miss Walker!" Ingrid cried. "Y-You can't possibly-! An Exorcist-! Stealing-?! No-!"

I was a little surprised, but I brushed it off. Why was it so surprising that we were willing to steal Innocence? Did she think that we didn't steal the other Innocence? I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"How do you think we've gotten the other Innocence? By buying it?" I asked disdainfully. Really, sometimes people didn't deserve the politeness I gave them. "Look, Miss Ingrid, there is no other way. If it makes it any easier for you to accept the concept of stealing, just think of me as a Noah!"

Ingrid was shocked at my rudeness, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I crossed my arms and gave the Finder a hard stare. Ingrid was flustered, to say the least. She was red in the face and she was obviously annoyed, but I just watched her without emotion. I hadn't much patience at the moment. For some reason, I felt as if something bad was going to happen.

"Look," I began again. "I'll be the only one doing the stealing. I've experience in the trade." Lenalee looked at me in surprise. "Master Cross made me steal a wine bottle or two sometimes. Anyway…we can't just go right in for the kill, though. We need to build up to it."

"Build up to it?" Lenalee echoed. I nodded. I watched her facial expressions and knew that our truce was crumbling. She frowned, but then nodded. "Whatever you say, Aleina." She smiled at me. It was small and uncertain, but still a smile. "Whatever you say."

My heart gave a jump and I felt moved. At least I had one person on my side…

However, Ingrid wasn't as moved.

"No. Absolutely not," she said, arms crossed. She was glaring at me. "You are an Exorcist, Aleina Walker. Not a thief. No Exorcist would be caught dead stealing. What about the Order's image? Think of how the others will look at you! Stealing? I will have none of that talk! We'll just calmly talk to Miss Aleydis and-."

"And what? She'll just hand it over after we tell her some cockamamie story about demons and exorcists?" I cut in heatedly. "Ingrid, I'd rather be seen as some sticky-fingered urchin, then some incompetent fool of an Exorcist! There is no other way!"

"Ingrid, Aleina, shh! Your voices!" Lenalee begged. Our voices had begun to rise and though Lenalee made shushing noises, Ingrid and I ignored her.

I drew myself to my full height (which sadly was four inches shorter than when I was a male). Ingrid was still taller than me by a good two inches or so. No matter how much she glared at me unwaveringly, I returned it with my gaze of cold fire. Standing up to Kanda did that to you. No one really became scary after that. Except for an angry Lenalee or an angry Bookman or a Komui in a fixing frenzy.

"You are a fifteen-year-old child, therefore, as your elder, you will listen to me!" Ingrid roared. I smirked. She finally pulled out the age card. "You will not steal that Innocence!"

"Ingrid…" I began, softly, calmly. I made my voice as silky as I could. "My dear, dear Finder. I am an Exorcist. _You_ are a Finder. I have superiority in the case of status. Our ages may differ greatly, but my job rank is higher. I hate to say it, but you are expandable. Anyone can be a Finder. You will listen to me, are we clear?"

To say the least, even I was surprised at myself. Ingrid's face was white in shock. I stared at her, the feeling of disgust rising inside of me. How could I say that? Every person in the Order was needed, no matter how small the job. Lenalee's face was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness. I couldn't believe I had said that. What had come over me?

"I-I'm sorry," was all I could get out before a felt a sharp sting against my cheek. I blinked, surprised. I reached up and touched the sore area.

"How could you say that, Allen?!" Lenalee cried. "How could you…? You know just how important every life in the Order is! How could say something so like Kanda?! It's okay for him to say something like that because of his past! But you-? You better be sorry!"

I felt angry at that. How could Kanda's past be worse than mine? Was he abandoned by his parents? Was the only person who loved him brutally taken from him? Was he cursed to see the poor souls of the Akuma? I bit my tongue to keep the torrent of heated remarks from escaping. This was an irrational argument. We had to focus on getting the Innocence. I took deep calming breaths, trying to calm down.

"I'm truly sorry, but you must see, there is only one way to get the Innocence and that is stealing it," I reasoned. "If it irks you so, Miss Ingrid, then I suggest you only help us when we really need your assistance."

Ingrid merely stared at me now.

"I can't very well let you get arrested," she said after a long pause. She was still angry, I could see that, but she was trying to keep her cool. "But I'm warning you, Allen Walker. One failure and I will send for a team from the Vatican to get the Innocence."

I nodded, involuntarily flinching at the mention of the Vatican. I still held a dislike for them, even after the gift of immunity.

I looked around, searching for our first target. A watch shop was the first thing I saw. My eyes took in the swooping lettering on the glass window and a wry smile formed on my lips.

"We'll start tomorrow," I said, grinning.

* * *

Lenalee sat on her bed, reading a book. She had earlier talked with Komui about our plan. From her body language, I could tell Komui hadn't been thrilled about it, but he had eventually given in. I watched my friend, feeling a little sad that she was torn between doing what was needed and what was moral. Lenalee was a fragile creature, a wonderful girl who was more pure than I could ever be. I remembered what everyone always said about me.

"_Allen's so polite!"_

"_He's such the gentleman! Such a pure heart."_

"_He's very innocent too, huh?"_

"_Allen's a pure boy, no doubt about it."_

"_Lavi, don't teach Allen such rude things!"_

"_Aw, but a boy's gotta grow up someday, Lenalee!"_

"_Allen's purity is one of the few good things in this place!"_

I turned away from Lenalee and lay down, onto my side. I smiled bitterly. My "pure" soul was darker than anyone would ever imagine. I closed my eyes and gently traced the scar on my face. Would I pure soul actually call back the soul of his father? Would he be filled with such self-loathing and hate? Is that why I was so pure? Because the blackness seemed so bright? Was I pure in my darkness? I smirked. Pure when you were so corrupt. How interesting…

* * *

_The room was familiar. Its white plaster walls and beamed room. The rough, hard wood floors that looked as if it gave splinters, but never did. The dark brick of the fireplace along one wall. The windows covered by their thin curtains. The threadbare chair and couch. I remembered the room, the house, everything inside of it. I felt a painful lump in my throat. Why was I here again?_

_Soft music floated from one corner…a corner I had loved…a corner that held something that was mine, but had been lost. The melody swam in my head and I felt my mouth moving._

"_Boy of archives,  
can't you see?  
Can't you see what  
you'll do to me?_

_Boy of archives,  
can't you hear?  
Can't our screams  
reach you there?"_

"_You remember it", the deep voice resounded in my ears and I felt my heart flutter._

"_Of course, uncle!" my voice was a child's tenor. Now that I realized it, my view was definitely lower than it should have been. "It's the song you wrote! _Boy of Archives_!"_

_I ran over to the piano player and struggled up onto the piano bench. The man next to me chuckled as he continued to play the song. I bobbed my head, singing along._

"_And now that you've left,  
there's something to be desired.  
And now there's no boy  
at the library table._

_There's no towers of books  
and no sarcastic banter.  
No 'this one please'  
and no 'oh, I've read it with ease'._

_Boy of archives,  
can't you see?  
Can't you see  
what you've done to me?_

_Boy of archives,  
can't you tell?  
No friendships you make  
will go over well._

_But just remember,  
dear apprentice of records,  
remember that:  
You're as human as me.  
And your heart is meant to be free."_

_As the melody and my singing died away, I looked at the notes of the song. Our code decorated the page and cocked my head in thought. _

"_Uncle…the song's happy a little bit, but why is it sad?" I asked, looking up at the man next to me. "Are the Bookmen really so unhappy?"_

I awoke to someone shaking me. I groaned and sat up, groggily glaring at Lenalee. The girl was already dressed and she had her hands on her hips. I blinked, a little confused as to why she looked so indignant.

"Good morning," I said blearily. I stood up and swayed a little, but made my way to the bathroom. Lenalee followed me.

"Hurry up, Allen," she said. She sure was irritable today. "It's already nine fifty and we still don't know what you've got up your sleeve."

I nodded, not entirely paying attention. "Don't worry. You just have to come into the store with me, so I can find our target and not seem too suspicious. Now, let me get cleaned up so we can get going, hm?"

Lenalee didn't answer as I closed the door. I leaned against it, rubbing my face. A long lock of white hair fell into my face. I wrinkled my nose. It was definitely too long. As I walked over to the mirror and stared at it, I kept replaying my dream.

I had forgotten that house, that room, that song, and even that man whom I called uncle. Why was it suddenly coming back to me? I stared at the mirror, remembering vaguely what I had uttered at to my uncle at the end.

"_Are the Bookmen really so unhappy?"_

_

* * *

_The watch shop was a filled to the brim with watches and clocks. Cuckoo clocks, grandfather clocks, gold watches, steel watches, pocket watches, small clocks, wall clocks. Lenalee and I browsed the shelves as I flicked another lock of hair over my shoulder. If I was going to steal one of these watches, my hair was going to have to be cut. I stopped at a golden pocket watch within a box with a wooden frame and glass panels. My eyes hungrily took in the details in the watch's golden exterior and the small jewels set into its face. In my peripheral vision, I could see the owner watching us curiously. Lenalee turned to me and shook her head on cue. To someone else would have seemed as if she had turned a request from me down. I pouted, but nodded in defeat and we left, ignoring the confused shop owner behind us.

I could tell Lenalee was unhappy at the whole situation, but she didn't say a word. We returned to our inn room in silence. I could feel the adrenaline begin to course through me when I saw a bag sitting on my bed. Ingrid came in a little later, while I tried on the costume I was going to use.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I adjusted the mask that covered my eyes and smiled. Ingrid had painted it just as I had instructed. It looked exactly like the mask Crowned Clown had. The high-collared jacket was white, as I had instructed, with black trim. I pulled on my pale gray gloves from my Exorcist uniform. The clothes that Ingrid had gotten had included the mask, the jacket, an undershirt, and a pair of black pants. I was wearing my Exorcist uniform's gloves and boots. There was still something off though…

I pulled off the mask and grabbed the pair of scissors that I had taken from the front desk of the inn. I then proceeded to chop off my long hair. After a minute or so of careful cutting, I somewhat looked like my male self again. The hair was still a tad longer than when I was a boy, but it still looked like my old self. I smiled happily. _"There. Much better."_

I exited the bathroom and presented myself to Lenalee and Ingrid. To put it simply, I'm sure Lenalee nearly had a heart attack.

"A-A-Allen-kun," she stuttered, sitting on her bed heavily. "Y-You look-. Your hair-. You cut it?"

I nodded. "It was getting bothersome. It kind of looks like my haircut when I was a boy, doesn't it?"

Lenalee nodded dumbly. Ingrid just watched me emotionlessly. Obviously, she was one to hold a grudge. I ignored that and turned to the Finder.

"You've sent the card?" I asked. Ingrid nodded, miffed. I smiled. "Thank you. Ten o'clock?" Another angry nod. "Good."

* * *

At nine-fifty-eight, I opened a door to the Ark. I felt a wave of relief fill me. I didn't have the proper tools for picking a lock with me. I waved to Lenalee and then entered the trans-dimensional portal.

The Ark was as I remembered it: white-washed walls like Italy and Spain and the bright, bright blue sky of the Mediterranean. I walked away from the marked doors ("Home" etc.) and went to one that was not marked. I touched the wood and focused. Curly lettering carved itself on its front and I turned the now brass doorknob.

The shop was dark, but I could see the police lights outside. I smirked. I waved my hand and the door to the Ark disappeared. I could feel the familiar thrill rush through my body. I forgot how much stealing thrilled me…almost as much as fighting the Akuma did. I tiptoed to the container of the very expensive watch. Looking at the many clocks around the store, I could tell I was just on time. With that, I elbowed the glass box, wincing as it gave a painful jolt up my arm. The glass shattered easily, though. I took my bounty and dashed to the back. As I ran, I recited the lullaby and a gate opened in front of me. Angry shouts came from behind me and I grinned.

"Fools," I muttered, disappearing into the Ark.

I disconnected it from the shop and sat on a conveniently placed bench. I twirled the watch on my finger and laughed.

"Phantom Thief Pierrot has returned!"

* * *

I could honestly say that it felt good to be a phantom thief again. I say again because of the short time when Master had me stealing goods (such as wine and alcohol to random necklaces and rings) when we traveled to a new town or city. It had been shortly before he found out about my ability to gamble, but though Phantom Thief Pierrot's life was short lived, I had surprisingly enjoyed it. And I was enjoying it again.

For two weeks, we (or rather, I) had been stealing items of growing value. I was now sure we could move onto the Innocence. Of course, Ingrid was still firmly against it and her respect for me had disappeared. I paid it no mind though. It hurt, yes, but I was used to being some street rat that no one liked or cared about.

I sat on my bed patiently waiting for night to fall, which was going to take some time since it was only the middle of the day. Lenalee was reading a Dutch newspaper to the best of her ability, clicking her tongue every so often. I could only smile. I had seen the front page this morning.

_**Schimmen Dief Pierrot Slaat Opnieuw Toe!**_

I felt proud that I was striking fear into the hearts of wealthy peoples. It made me feel oddly warm inside. I laughed at myself. I was being such the egotist.

"The police are trying to find you and the stolen items," Lenalee spoke up. She looked over at me. "Where did you hide the stolen goods?"

I smiled and put a finger against my lips. "I can't tell."

Lenalee pouted, but she returned to the paper. I just continued to smile and leaned back. Life was good.

* * *

I followed behind Ingrid, decked out in my thief attire. It was ten-fifty-six, four minutes until my note said I was going steal Aleydis Vanderspeigle's prized possession. The house had been like a fortress and I hadn't even had the chance see the servants' quarters, let alone any other part of the house. Ingrid had a basket full of bread being that they had actually run out of bread earlier that day. I glanced at the clock tower that loomed over most of the town. It was hard to make out, but I managed to see that it was eleven o'clock.

Ingrid opened the door to the kitchen. She called out something to one of the other maids and I made my move then. The one maid screamed as I dashed in. From the bag on my shoulder, I pulled out a homemade bomb. I put a handkerchief to cover my mouth and nose and threw the bomb at the servants. Sleeping gas dispersed from the small explosion and Ingrid and the others instantly collapsed. I grinned under the cloth. It was more potent than I thought. I dashed out of the room and down some halls, cursing myself for my lack of a sense of direction.

I climbed up a flight of stairs, narrowly missing the police that came barreling down the hall. I smirked and stalked the wider hallways of the second floor. The ceilings were high, almost as high as in the Order, and the walls were pure white with golden wallpaper along the upper half. Paintings were hung here and there and doors appeared every ten feet or so. I turned a corner and found an open door. I slipped in and looked around.

The room was a soft lilac color with hints of darker purple and white. The bed's sheets had some frills and I instantly knew I had stumbled upon Aleydis Vanderspeigle's room. I continued deeper into the darkened room, wondering where the young girl was. I heard a voice from the hall and hid behind one of the few bookcases in the room. The door slammed shut and the lights flickered on. I glanced around the edge and had my first sight of Aleydis.

She was a petite girl, definitely no taller than I was at the moment, with long, curly blonde hair. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes, but I suspected they were a blue or a green. Her face was heart-shaped. A frown adorned her almost full lips and she fiddled nervously with her bracelet. I clenched my fist. It was now or never.

With no warning, I rushed out of my hiding place. Aleydis' eyes widened and she opened her mouth. I ran forward and made a grab for her bracelet.

"Neen!" she cried out, pulling her wrist away from my grasping hand.

The next thing I knew, I was launched out of the room and through her window. I gasped, surprised, before the sensation of falling set in. I curled myself up and then realized that I should just open the Ark. I instantly did that, before I became well acquainted with the ground.

I landed on the stone with a thud and groaned. I sat up and closed the gate, rubbing my head. I blinked, frowning as I pulled the mask off. What had hit me?

* * *

"And you were _thrown_ out the window?!" Lenalee said after I retold the story the next day. I nodded, rolling my right shoulder until it gave a satisfying crack. I sighed happily and nodded.

"There was a flash and then I was thrown out the window," I repeated. I stretched and lay on my stomach. I held up my head. "I think Miss Aleydis might be an accommodator."

Lenalee looked at me, her eyes wide, but then she became thoughtful. I watched her, knowing she was thinking the same as I was. If Aleydis was an accommodator, how could we recruit her?

It was at that moment when Ingrid decided to burst into our room. She closed the door and then threw today's newspaper down in front of me.

_**Schimmen Dief Wordt Verslagen door Veertien-jarig Meisje!**_

I looked down at the paper and winced. I could tell what the headline meant. Looking up at Ingrid, I wasn't surprised to see her triumphant face. I braced myself for the words she was going to say.

"I know when you can attempt to steal the Innocence again."

And those weren't the words I was expecting. I looked up, surprised.

"Excuse me?" I asked, blinking. I pushed myself into a kneeling position.

Ingrid smirked at me. "Contacting the Vatican would take too long, anyway. Besides this is the perfect chance." She produced two dresses from behind her and a bag. "Miss Aleydis' elder sister, Nadia, is having a birthday party in three days. That is when you'll attempt to steal the bracelet. However, there will be no calling card."

I was amazed. It made sense. If we could infiltrate this party…then I could try to steal the bracelet! I felt my spirit return, before it deflated just as quickly.

"I can't speak Dutch," I said helplessly. Ingrid just continued to smirk.

"How are we going to enter? We won't be on the list," Lenalee added.

Ingrid just laughed as she placed the dresses on the bathroom's door. "I'll teach you how to speak de Nederlandse taal and I've added you to the list."

My respect for Ingrid was refueled and I smiled at the Finder. She smiled back at me.

"Now, we have to teach you to dance."

And that was when my three days of doom began.

X-------------------------

Water Fairy: I am sooo sorry for the really late update! I've been fighting a cold and insomnia for the last two weeks and I had little to no motivation to write this! (I've been longing for my laptop which is being fixed.) I'm sorry again!

On a happier note, the first part of the first season of -Man comes out in America in about two months! Yay! And I may or may not try and attempt to write a Valentine's Day one-shot. It all depends on how much homework my teachers decide to throw on me.

**Things/Words to Know: **

**niisan - **A term one would use to address one's elder brother.

**-kun** – An honorific usually used for boys and male acquaintances in work or school. Sometimes added to girls' names if the user does not know the girl well.

**Happy Hour – **Five o'clock p.m. A time when people go to bars or other similar places after work and before going home.

**Allen's Purity – **Not to mistaken for his virginity; to me, Allen is pure, but because of his background (since we have very little clue into what Cross exactly made him do and the time before meeting Mana), he's also very corrupt. So he has a "black purity", a sense of being pure, but corrupt at the same time.

_**Boy of Archives**_ – A song I've created that is heavily foreshadowing future events and the sequel. (Oh, hell yes, there'll be a sequel. I have to put it down before I change my mind again.)

_**Schimmen Dief Pierrot Slaat Opnieuw Toe! – **_Roughly translated from "Phantom Thief Pierrot Strikes Again!"

_**Neen – **_Roughly, "no".

_**Schimmen Dief Wordt Verslagen door Veertien-jarig Meisje! – **_Roughly translated from "Phantom Thief is Defeated by Fourteen-Year-Old Girl!"

_**de Nederlandse taal **_– Roughly, "the language of the Dutch".

_Preview:_

It has been three days already and it is the day of the party. I'm very nervous. I've never been to a real ball before. It goes smoothly for the most part and I actually become friends with Miss Nadia, but Akuma suddenly crash the party. When I try to run with Miss Aleydis, an old foe appears. Will we make it out alive and with Miss Aleydis and the Innocence?

**Eighth Night – Bloody Birthday Party**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_HikariNoTenshi-San – _Pierrot is a clown-like character from a French play. It's best to Google or Wiki it. Ingrid did not forgive Allen, she merely decided to help him for now. The next question was very confusing…um, Lenalee…uh…yeah, I didn't quite get it…

_Aion Laven Walker – _Yup, she/he cut her/his hair. (Allen: It was too long!)

_mito14 – _Thank you for your review! Yes, dark Allen is fun to write. Onto your question, Lenalee, Komui, and the Finder are against her/his idea mostly (for Ingrid and Komui) they don't truly trust Allen and (for Lenalee) it goes against their moral code.

_Swirlyblue172 – _Thanks for your review, Swirly! And there is a possibility of Timothy showing up. I don't really know.

_Pax, SharinganJ, LottTama – _Thanks for the Dutch translations…the translator site I used really confused me…

_twilightserius, HikariAi, KHtrinity, CrimsonVixen333, zenbon zakura, Junoan, haruhi hanako - _Thank you for your reviews!

_End Reviews—_

**Eighth Night – Bloody Birthday Party**

I swore I was going to kill Ingrid after the mission.

It was the day before the party and the Finder was drilling me on dances I hardly knew the name to. Lenalee had to act as the boy since she was now taller than me and I was sure to smother Timcanpy in a blanket. I did _not_ want Lavi or someone seeing this. It was bad enough that Ingrid was smirking all the while we practiced.

I stumbled and Ingrid snapped at me again.

"Walker! You have to keep your feet up! Don't look down at them! And don't stumble!" she shouted. I growled and had to suppress a glare. I straightened myself and continued practicing the Foxtrot (I wasn't quite sure if it was or not, though) with Lenalee. A few minutes into it, I stumbled again.

"Walker!"

I groaned as she reprimanded me again. I tried to ignore her and Lenalee gave me a sympathetic look. It was hard enough learning the dance in a three day time period, but we had to learn them in small inn room. The beds were squished together and the end table had been moved to under the window. Lenalee let my hands drop and moved back a bit.

"Why don't we take a break?" she asked, smiling uncertainly.

My pent up anger was rolling off me in waves. Ingrid grudgingly agreed. She left us to go get some tea and cookies. I flopped down on the bed and groaned again.

"She's the devil!" I growled as I closed my eyes. I felt something hit my face and swatted it away. I opened my eyes and glared at the golden golem floating above me. "Tim, you sneaky, little-."

"Allen, calm down," Lenalee said uncertainly as she sat next to me. She moved some of my hair out of my face. "You're getting agitated over something so small."

"Well, Ingrid's being so bloody _commanding_," I grumbled. "It's annoying!"

Lenalee sighed and just smiled down at me. "Well, you just have to deal with it for just a bit longer."

I highly doubted that, but I did not voice my doubt. I didn't want Lenalee experiencing anymore controversy than needed. I was still annoyed over how much she was suffering for the disagreement over if or if not I was who I said I was.

The more and more I thought it over, the more I was being to regret coming with my friends. I hadn't even thought about my decision much when Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had come to Liverpool. I had just gone with them with no qualms. Now, however, I was longing for my little group of friends and the peaceful life of being Mother's assistant. I caught Timcanpy and stroked his little head. I was a little surprised that I wanted to return to Liverpool, but at the same time, I was a little glad. Life had been…simpler back then. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months ago.

I closed my eyes, not noticing myself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_I wanna hear more about the Bookmen, uncle!" _

_I blinked, confused, as I stood watching a younger version of myself scramble into a man's lap. His face was blurred and shadowed, far beyond of reach, but it looked as if he was smiling._

"_Now, Allen, why are you so enraptured by the Bookmen?" Uncle asked, smiling at my confused face. "They're such a cold race, y'know."_

_The younger me screwed up his face in a sort of pout and then tugged Uncle's jacket. "Well, knowing a secret history would be really, really cool! Even if I get to meet a Bookman, that would be fine."_

_Uncle sighed a little and patted his head. I watched, wondering if this was a real memory or a screwed up fantasy. I watched my uncle stroke my head in thought and then he turned to look at me with a sad smile._

"_I'm sure you'll meet one," he answered. "Better yet, probably one that looks like a panda."_

"_A panda man!?" little me squealed, looking up into Uncle's face. Uncle lifted me high as he stood up. "A panda man, uncle?! For real?"_

"_Yes, yes, a panda man, Allen," he laughed and spun around. _

"_Telling him stories again, brother?" Mana's voice filled me with tightness. I turned to follow my younger self's happy gaze. Mana's face was also shadowed, but I could clearly see an amused grin. "Bookmen again?"_

"_Bookmen are cool, Mana!" little Allen cried, waving his arm. "I wanna be a Bookman, Mana! Do ya think I can?"_

_Mana laughed. "Certainly not! You're too kind to be a Bookman!"_

_The scene suddenly changed as I pondered why my younger self kept rattling off about Bookmen. I was now sitting in a room, watching as Bookman put away his needles. He held his hand out to me._

"_We are neutral colleagues known as Bookmen. Because of reasons I cannot say, we have become Exorcists," he told me. "The brat over there is Lavi. I have no name."_

_I slowly took his hand, wondering why 'Bookmen' sounded so familiar._

"_You may call me Bookman."_

_

* * *

_I awoke with a start. I blinked up at the darkened ceiling and realized I had slept through our snack and the rest of the day. I sat up and noticed that Lenalee was already asleep. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. How cruel. They didn't wake me for tea. As I sulked a little about that, I kept going over my most recent dreams.

"_Why are they always about Bookmen?" _ I thought darkly. Had I really had an uncle who told me about Bookmen? Of course, I had an uncle. Shortly after Mana had found me, four months to be exact, he had died, but I knew I had one. If anything, he was always with me. Had I really wanted to become a Bookman in my youth? That was the puzzling thing.

I stood up and stretched. Now that my memories (were they really memories, though?) were slowly, but surely, coming back from I time I probably suppressed them, I was beginning to realize that when I first met Lavi, I had envied him. I had envied him because he was Bookman's apprentice and I had to meet the old man after I had joined the Order. I chuckled bitterly. How utterly cruel and twisted.

"Why am I realizing all this now?" I asked myself, as I stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sank to my knees. I felt a tug in my chest when I thought of how I had actually envied Lavi. "And what is that bloody feeling in my chest?!"

Before I even knew why, I was crying. Not bawling my eyes out, just crying. I wiped angrily at the salty tears. I definitely didn't like being a girl because of the damn mood swings. I felt a longing grow, but of what I didn't know. I leaned back against the hard wood of the door and pulled my knees to my chest. The longing strengthened and bit back a sob.

What (or who) was I longing for?

* * *

"I still think this is an absolutely stupid idea."

"Well, you're plan didn't get the Innocence, now did it?"

"Oh, you have psychic abilities now? Tell me, oh wise one, will this _really_ get the bloody Innocence?"

"You little-."

Lenalee again pushed herself in-between me and Ingrid. We had been like this for an hour as we were chauffeured to the Vanspeigles' home. I would start to complain and Ingrid would reprimand me in the form of insulting my brilliant plan to steal it.

I huffed and glared out the window. I knew I should have been a little friendlier with Ingrid, but I couldn't bring myself to be it. I did feel a little more warmth for the woman, since she did go through the trouble of getting us into this party. And getting our dresses. And my wig. I tugged at one spindly lock of golden blonde hair. The wig was very different from my own hair color, but I didn't mind that. The dress was a pale cream color and I had long, white gloves that hid my arm. The material was a little heavier than a normal glove would be, but then again, since my arm was black, it could probably have been seen through a thinner material.

Lenalee was in a dark green dress and to say the least, I had a faint blush on because she looked so beautiful. I also was a bit envious, because how well she looked. I felt like some kid dressing up in her mother's clothes.

There was a shuddering stop and then we were being helped out by the chauffeur. The Vanderspeigles' home was even more impressive from the front. I stared up at it with a feeling of dread.

"_I really hope I don't trip…"_

_

* * *

_To say the least, I had become enraptured with the Vanderspeigles' chef. No, no, I didn't personally met him (or her), but their cooking was divine. After I had stuffed my face to my content (earning myself a few stares), I walked around leisurely, practicing Dutch greetings mentally. I was looking around at the high ceiling and beautiful tapestries of the ballroom, that I had accidentally stumbled into someone.

"Oh…pardon me," I said, stepping back. I blushed brightly when I realized I had used English instead of Dutch. "Oh, um! I mean-!"

A giggle came from the tall girl I had walked into. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in an intricate bun and she was wearing a light green dress. She smiled at me.

"It's all right," she answered. Her English was near perfect. "You are English, yes?"

I nodded, still blushing. "I'm, erm, A-Aleina Walker."

The girl continued to smile at me. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Miss Aleina. I'm Nadia."

My eyes widened involuntarily. This was Nadia Vanderspeigle? She looked nothing like her sister! Whereas Aleydis was petite and cherub-like, Nadia was tall and slender with an intelligent, narrow face. My shock must have showed on my face because Miss Nadia giggled.

"You are surprised," she said. She tilted her head a little. "I'm not what you expected?"

"Well, erm, that is-," I tried to find words, but my voice failed me. Nadia just laughed lightly. It was high, like bells. I blushed brighter.

"You're very cute, Miss Aleina," Nadia commented, bending a little to look into my face. "Such a lovely face…why do you hide it with your fringe?"

For some reason, I became confused as well. Why did I hide my face? To hide my scar, of course, but it was hidden by makeup at the moment. I wasn't quite sure how to answer. Nadia waited patiently for my answer, but suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Do you hide your face because of a boy?" she asked excitedly. I nearly fell over.

"B-Boy?!" I stuttered, my blush now returning will full force. "T-There's no boy!"

Of course, my traitor brain kept thinking up images of Lavi. I could have sworn my face was on fire. Nadia knew just how to make me blush. I had never felt so embarrassed or vulnerable in my life. Nadia grinned.

"Ooh! Ooh! It _is_ a boy!" Nadia squealed. She hugged me suddenly. "Is he boyish? Normal? _Knap_?!"

I wasn't sure as to how I could (or should) describe Lavi. I was originally male. I wasn't that good with describing other males. Yes, Lavi was very attractive (or so he always bragged, but then again, plenty of women did seem to like him). He was boyish…to a point, and definitely not normal. (Normal was no where near to what Lavi was.) I struggled with the word _knap,_ though. I had a suspicion, however, of what it meant and I shifted uncomfortably in Nadia's grip.

"Well?" Nadia pressed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She pulled away from me and continued to stare. If she was a cat, her tail would have been flicking back and forth.

"He's…um, he's not really…I mean, we're not-," I stammered. "We're o-only friends. Really."

Nadia seemed a little put off with this answer, but she continued to talk to me. She didn't bring up any talk of boys and I was very grateful for that. I was confused enough with my reaction to the question.

I found myself actually enjoying the conversation. Though it felt as if my body was reacting without my consent, I was actually relaxing a little. It felt good talk to someone without the pretense of Innocence or the Noah or war floating in the back of your mind. I reminded me of the time in Liverpool. I felt…happy. I supposed that was the right word. I mean, I could be cheerful or content, but I was never truly happy before.

My happy mood, however, was not to last.

I gasped out as the burst of pain and fear erupted from my hidden scar. I slapped a hand over my eye and looked up towards a window. Nadia gently touch my shoulder.

"Aleina?" she asked fearfully.

I sucked in a breath. "I-I'm fine."

"You're lying," Nadia spoke simply. I laughed bitterly.

"I know," I answered and screamed out, "Lenalee! Ingrid! AKUMA!"

Just as the words left my lips, the mechanical bodies of the Earl's creations erupted through the large, glass windows. I growled and was about to invocate my Innocence when Lenalee sped over, Dark Boots already active.

"Aleina! Get Aleydis and run!" she instructed. I frowned, but nodded.

"Where is your sister?" I turned to Nadia. She took a frightened step back. "Where is your-?"

"I'm right here."

Aleydis walked through the crowd towards me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I grabbed her wrist and rushed out of the room.

I was angry and sad all at the same time. I had finally become friends with someone, but they had become frightened because of my curse. I felt like screaming. Why had I been stupid enough to trust the Earl when I was younger? As I dragged Aleydis through the halls, trying to find another exit, I spotted six more Akuma closing from my right.

"_They're coming through the wall," _I thought bitterly. I managed to shout "Innocence-!" when the wall erupted. I heard Aleydis scream and I felt something pushing against Edge End.

"D-Damn…" I began. "YOU!"

I swiped my arm out and received a "whoa" in return. The dust from the walls was settling and I felt a sliver of icy fear form in my heart. Standing in front of me, flanked by six Level 3's, was Tyki Mikk. His skin had become permanently the Noah's grayish tone and his golden eyes were narrowed at me. A cigarette was suspended between his lips and he slowly pulled it out.

I gritted my teeth. I was angry, surprised, and (for some odd reason) flustered to see the Noah of Pleasure. The stigmata were not on his forehead, but he could still control his ability…and the Tease. I gulped, bracing myself. I didn't want to fight the handsome N-.

"_Jesus! Since when did I think he was handsome?!"_ I scolded myself and blushed a little. Now I was thinking a Noah where good-looking. Great.

"Aleydis," I spoke softly. The girl held on tighter to my right arm. "I need you to say: Innocence Activate."

"What…do?" she asked. She was losing grip of English. I gulped. I hoped she actually was an accommodator.

"Just do it!" I shouted as I rushed forward attacking the Akuma. I heard a faint, but clear, "Innocence…_activeer_!"

I grinned to myself and managed to mow down two of the Akuma. I felt a sharp pain to my back and was slammed into the ground. I gasped, as my body bounced up from the force. I struggled into a kneeling position and dodged as one Akuma landed where I once was. I frowned, wiping blood from my mouth. My eyes slowly slid over to where Aleydis sat, covered in a large purple-blue bubble. She was covering her head as one Akuma pounded on the shield. The other three were more interested in me. I smirked and slowly pulled out Crown Clown's sword. I spun it expertly and blocked the lunge from the first Level 3. Taking a step back, I jumped, sending a wave of green energy at the other two Akuma who were closing in. I blocked an advance from the one below me and kicked it away. I stabbed it, receiving a satisfying screech. That left Tyki Mikk and the other Akuma. I turned to help Aleydis, when I was suddenly being pushed back by a black, four-pointed star.

"I'm rather impressed, girl," Tyki Mikk's silky voice made me shiver. "However…where did you get that Innocence?"

I gritted my teeth and managed to push him back. I was a little surprised to see that Aleydis had managed to destroy the Level 3. She was knocked out now, though. I put myself between her and Tyki. The tall Portuguese man raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Protective, miss?" he asked, smiling personably.

"Of course," I answered heatedly. I lifted Crown Clown. "I won't go down easily."

Tyki Mikk smirked. "I can see that."

The next moment we were locked in a deadly battle. I tried my best to parry his blows, but I had cuts all over my right arm. The skirt of my dress had been shredded and now showed the pants I had worn under it. I bit back a cry of pain as one of Tyki's attacks nicked my side. I jumped away and winced as I landed. For some reason, my head felt lighter. A lock of white hair fell into my face and I paled a little.

My wig was laying somewhere to my right and Tyki Mikk was looking at me intently. I prepared myself for another onslaught.

"…you cross-dress, Cheating Boy A?" Tyki asked. I blushed brightly.

"NO!" I snapped and realized that it looked different. "I…body jumped…"

It sounded a lot better inside of my head. Tyki Mikk now looked a little disturbed.

"'Body jumped'?" he repeated. "Wait…you…you _died_ and now you're in the body of a _girl_?" A grin formed on his face and he began laughing. "This is-This is hilarious!"

I blushed violently. I charged him. "Shut UP!"

He blocked by attack easily. "Oh, is this a sensitive subject, Miss Walker?"

I growled and pushed harder against his shield. Tyki Mikk just smirked and swatted me away. I skidded to a stop twenty feet away. I growled.

I felt oddly pleased that he knew it was me now. I was a little disturbed at all the feelings rushing through me and as Tyki Mikk swaggered over, I tried to get the jumbled feelings straight. I didn't need strange feelings at the moment. I took a slightly defensive stance and stood ready. Tyki Mikk merely smiled at me in amusement.

The wound on my side ached, but I ignored it. I took a step back and then rushed forward. A cloud of Tease greeted me and I let out a gasp of surprise. I covered myself in Clown Crown's cloak and stabbed most of them with Clown Belt. The rest retreated back to Tyki Mikk. I glared at him. A cut on my forehead was bleeding into my left eye and I blinked wildly to try to keep my gaze clear. Tyki just continued to smirk.

We stood a good five feet apart. My limbs felt heavy, but I ignored the tiredness. I was beginning to pant heavily; Tyki Mikk was barely sweating. I grimaced and stayed poised to attack.

There was a 'poof' sound and Tyki Mikk frowned, glancing to the side. A tall, checkered door stood there and I was momentarily stunned. That was Road's door…I thought Lavi had killed her!

I lunged at Tyki Mikk.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shouted.

Tyki sighed and blocked my attack. Before I could retaliate, he did something I didn't expect.

I had never been kissed before. Well, Lavi's little pecks weren't exactly kiss-kisses and I didn't count Road's kiss as one, either. Tyki Mikk's lips were warm against mine and my cheeks heated up. He was gone a moment later, disappearing into Road's door.

I stared at the place Road's door had been. Crown Clown lay forgotten at my feet, as I covered my mouth in shock. Only one thought was going through my mind.

_TYKI MIKK HAD KISSED ME!_

_

* * *

_Lenalee and the rest of the party guests arrived in the battered hallway about twenty minutes after Tyki Mikk had left. I had woken Aleydis, who was sitting next to me fussing over my bloody state. I had assured her I had lived through worse, but this only made her fuss more. I was grateful to see Lenalee, but that feeling faded when I saw the thunderous looks of Aleydis' parents.

"You…ruffians…how…party!" Mr. Vanderspeigle's English was clipped and he obviously was repressing a lot of anger. "OUT! You, her, Ingrid! Out! OUT!"

He turned on Aleydis as Lenalee helped me start shuffling away. We had to get Aleydis, though. She was definitely a new accommodator. However, that was the last thing on Lenalee's mind. She wasn't as battered as I was and, therefore, took it upon herself to help me out of the house.

We only got as far as the gate when Aleydis came running after us. She spoke quickly to Ingrid, who looked surprised in response and then turned to me and Lenalee.

"I…wish to join you."

* * *

I wasn't sure how we received the okay to use the Ark, but I think it had a lot to do with Lenalee threatening to marry someone. I sat outside of the Amber Flower Inn later that night, with Aleydis next to me. She had told us that her father had disowned her and thus she wanted to join the Black Order. I was surprised she didn't fell upset at losing her family, but she had answered that her family had never really cared for her. Ever since she was six, her parents and sister looked down on her because of her "odd" beliefs.

I felt myself feeling for the young girl sitting next to me. I was still weak from the loss of blood and was impatiently waiting for Ingrid and Lenalee to get out here. My side was throbbing painfully and my other wounds hurt just as bad. I was tempted to open the Ark right there, but Lenalee and Ingrid came out of the inn all aflutter. Lenalee's face was flushed, but she tried to hide her aggravation with smile. They had argued. I could tell.

"Ready?" my voice was faint, but I stood up shakily. Aleydis did as well to steady me. I smiled at her in appreciation and then focused. A small gate appeared in front of us and we disappeared inside one by one.

Aleydis was surprised at the inside of the Ark. I smiled faintly at her as I closed the gate behind me. I stumbled over to the door marked "Home" and opened it.

I stumbled out and fell into the out-stretched arms of Johnny. Lenalee rushed out after me and helped support me.

"'m fine," I slurred, my vision spinning.

"No, you're not!" Lenalee argued as Aleydis and Ingrid joined us. My vision grew dark and I shivered involuntarily. "Allen!"

* * *

I awoke to the smell of antiseptic. I blinked blearily and attempted to push myself into a sitting position. A pair of hands pushed me down.

"I cannot believe you, Walker," Matron's stern voice reached my ears and I turned a little to look at her. "Shouldn't a brush of death have made you scared of hurting yourself?"

"Wasn't a brush," I argued playfully, attempting to amuse the head nurse. "'m not afraid of death. I jus wanna protect my friends."

Matron glared down at me before readjusting a blanket that was draped over Aleydis. I hadn't noticed her. I moved a little to look at her properly. Her blonde hair was tied up away from her face and her head was laid on her arms as she slept peacefully. I smiled and sank into the pillows.

I closed my eyes to fall asleep again…and jumped out of my skin as a shout of anger came from the males' infirmary.

"I WILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR IT!"

"Y-YUU! PUT MUGEN AWAY! I _NEED_ TO LIVE! PANDA _NEEDS_ ME!"

"Who needs you, idiot boy?!"

"What was that, panda?!"

Matron growled and stalked out of the room. I giggled as Aleydis looked around in alarm. Her eyes finally landed on me and she perked up.

"Ah, Aleina!" she said happily. "Are you okay?" She seemed shier than when she had been in Amsterdam. "Um…Miss Lenalee told me about what happened to you before…erm, you became as you are now."

My heart sank a little, but I continued to smile. "Oh? And?"

"I…I'm surprised," Aleydis answered. "To be honest, I…I'm a little afraid of you, but you protected me when that man and those monsters appeared. To me, there is no way you could be a fiend!"

I felt elated at that and returned her trusting smile.

"Thank you," I answered simply.

"Five minutes, Lavi! Five minutes! Then I'm kicking you out!" Matron growled as she strode inside with Lavi in tow. "You already agitated Kanda. I don't need Allen becoming irritated."

"No worries, no worries!" Lavi answered as they came nearer. "Allen _loves_ me!"

"Who loves you, idiot rabbit?" I asked as Matron stopped in front of my bed. I shifted into a lounging position. Lavi grinned at me.

"Good to see you in one piece, Al!" he said, pulling another chair up to my bed. Aleydis scooted her chair closer to the bed and I couldn't help but notice a sort of guarded look on her face. I small smile graced my face. "How was Amsterdam?"

"Oh, it was nice," I answered airily. I decided not to mention Tyki to Lavi. That would set him off and though seeing Matron reprimanding the redhead would be amusing, I didn't want him to be kicked out.

"I heard there was some thief hitting stores there," Lavi continued. I grinned and chuckled. "Am I missing something?"

I shook my head. "No, no…"

I just continued to grin as Lavi continued to ask me questions. Aleydis spoke up here and there and I was happy for her presence. Lavi split his questions between us. I was growing sleepy, but I refused to let either person leave. My exhaustion was overtaking me and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was seeing a bright smile on Lavi's face…

X-------------

Water Fairy: I am sorry for the delay. I have had no motivation whatsoever for this story. Next will be up next week or a little after. I will try my best! And please tell me if my Dutch is wrong. I'm not that familiar with it.

**Words/Things to Know:**

**knap – **Roughly "handsome"

**activeer – **Roughly "Activate"

**Panda – **An affectionate/playful nickname for Bookman used only by Lavi.

_Preview:_

A week after returning from Amsterdam, Lenalee gets stuck with the job of babysitting three children whose parents were killed in an Akuma attack. The Finders that found them are more than eager to pass them off to her, but the children don't want to go with Lenalee…they want to go with me! And these children aren't just some random kids…they're from Liverpool and are deadest on showing Lenalee and Lavi how _true_ friends treat each other!

**Ninth Night – little friends and Big Friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_aisu-sakura – _Yup, I'm bringing back the kiddies! ^_^ My cold has cleared up for the most part, thank goodness. I will try my best to find the motivation to write this story! Allen needs more love!

_Aion Laven Walker – _LOL Yup, Tyki stole Allen's second kiss. _ Allen's just avoiding telling Lavi about it…

_jasmine yue – _Hee…Road's reaction…oh, Allen's gonna love that… (Allen: What are you planning, Water Fairy?)

_Kitsune-rose113 – _Thank you for your review. Considering that Allen is just as confused as you are, we'll just go with: yes, this is yaoi.

_HikariNoTenshi-San, Junoan, Elrenda, SakuraKissy,_ _Allen-Is-Mine, SharinganJ, Evil Snail Overlord, CrimsonKitsune333, ritachi, Swirlyblue172, Yitani Vistalo, Arynus, ShimmerT, fingers-falling-upwards, Ning Jun, flyte18, xNorix, twilightserius, Shi-koi-_ Thank you all!

_End Reviews—_

**Ninth Night – little friends and Big Friends**

Aleydis was taking my actually being a boy-turned-girl quite well. In fact, it just made her want to get to know me more. I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing, though. It was a little annoying sometimes, but I guess I just had to live with it. Besides Jerry, Miranda, Krory, and Lenalee, Aleydis was the only one who didn't think I was some Akuma in disguise. So for the past week, I spent my time either helping Aleydis practice with her Innocence (since I technically was a General) and avoiding answering anyone who asked "how exactly did you get the cut on your side?" I got the latter quite frequently.

It was almost three weeks into April now and the weather didn't skip on being as dreary as possible. It had been raining since we had returned from Amsterdam and the temperature had unexpectedly dropped. The constant pitter-patter was enough to drive me insane. There was little I could do to amuse myself since Matron gave me a specific amount of time to train and I had taken to avoiding the library because of Lavi. I was currently in the training room, though, using Clown Belt to throw projectiles (such as rotten desk pieces and other assorted office ware that had been damaged beyond repair) to Aleydis to either a) slash with a whip like projection from her Innocence, b) protect herself from falling debris with the shield, or c) create a sort of Innocence version of Tease (I had taken a liking to calling them Tickle) to destroy the oncoming missiles.

I was so focused on also protecting myself while training Aleydis that I was startled out of my wits by the rather loud and demanding growl from my stomach. A blush colored my face and Aleydis giggled as she inactivated her Innocence. I inactivated Crown Clown and patted my stomach, grinning sheepishly.

"Hungry, Miss Allen?" Aleydis asked playfully. Aleydis was the only person besides Bookman who I didn't go off on for calling me "Miss Allen".

"Of course," I answered as I turned around. "Training you is hard work. You _are_ a very fast learner."

Aleydis matched my strides as we exited the training room. Walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria, I was a little startled to see Lenalee and Lavi facing two Finders. After all, the hallway had been empty for the last fifty feet or so. As we drew nearer to them, I began to catch snippets of an intense argument, but not between Lenalee or Lavi and the Finders, but the Finders and a younger voice…

"_Heh_?! You refuse to go with Miss Lee?!"

"Well, duh, old man! That lady and the eye patch took Aleina from us!"

"I don't know any 'Aleina', but Miss Lee would never-!"

"Just shut up, you idiotic adult! You can't force me to do anything!"

"'Idiot-'? How dare you!!"

A sharp slap sounded through the air and Lenalee shouted out in surprise.

"Franz! Don't hit a child!" she gasped.

I stopped some ten feet away. I had spotted a head of auburn hair between Lenalee and Lavi. I felt my mouth open a little in surprise. Before I could stop myself, I was moving forward again and stopped right behind Lenalee.

"Laurence?" I asked in disbelief. An auburn-haired boy turned around, a hand clutched tightly to his left cheek. His bright green eyes widened when they landed on me. Behind him were two little girls with black hair. "Leah? Suzie?"

"_Aleina_!?" Suzie cried. Her big blue-green eyes were staring at me in surprise and she rushed forward. Gripping the fabric of my soft gray pants, her eyes filled with tears. "Is it really you, Aleina?"

I rolled my eyes and gave the little girl a playful grin. "Who else do you know who's fifteen and has white hair?"

There was a high-pitched shriek wherein I suddenly found myself flat on my back with a little girl on my chest and a stabbing at my side. I winced, knowing exactly what the stabbing was, and pushed myself into a sitting position. Suzie had wrapped her thin arms around my neck and was rapidly saying something. I couldn't understand her at all. I took notice of the murderous look on the male Finder's face and pried Suzie's arms away from my neck. I smiled at her tear-stained face. I moved to pick her up, but she was whisked off by the male Finder, Franz, I believe. I blinked, not entirely realizing what had happened, and stood a little shakily.

"So…you're this 'Aleina', eh _Miss_ Walker?" Franz snarled, placing Suzie down. Franz was a very tall man. I knew instantly that getting on his bad side was a very, very bad idea. His hair was blonde and his mustache vaguely reminded me of Levrier, but Franz's hair was longer. The woman next to him was shorter than me with light brunette hair and wide, frightened green eyes.

"Franz, ze children must go to Mademoiselle Lenalee as Zupervisor Komui directed," the woman stated, in a small voice. Her eyes were locked on me and I felt cold at the amount of fear in them. Was I really a monster to the rest of the Order? "Mademoiselle Walker eez _not_ permitted to, eh, _zupervise _ze children. Eet eez not what ze zupervisor wants."

I made a furtive glance to Lenalee, noticing a frown on her face. I sighed lightly and smiled at the Finders.

"Oh, I had no intention of taking the children," I said, smiling as if my life depended on it. "I am in no position to make such bold advances, but besides that, since it's a _direct_ order from _Supervisor _Komui, I will not interfere."

I walked past the congregation, ignoring that stunned looks on Lavi's and Lenalee's faces. I looked over my shoulder.

"Aren't you coming, Aleydis?" I asked. Aleydis jumped and hurried after me. I looked over my shoulder again. I smiled and gave them a small wave, putting down my pinky and ring finger quickly. A small, mischievous smile spread across Laurence's face.

We continued our walk to the cafeteria, Aleydis muttering about child abuse all the while. The cafeteria was surprisingly empty, given the amount of missions everyone had. I felt a renewed amount of misery at the suspicious glares I received from the few Finders in there. Kanda sat at a table by himself, but, though I saw him look up, he ignored me.

"Ah, the usual, Jerry!" Aleydis said, feigning a jubilant smile. Jerry seemed to notice the edge in her voice, but gave her, her usual meal without comment.

My turn was not so easy to do. "Hm…surprise me," I said distractedly. "And fifty _mitarashi dango_."

Jerry smiled and hurriedly went about my order. I sighed and leaned against the counter, wondering if my life would ever be like it was before the Arc incident…before the Fourteenth appeared. I was vaguely aware of the cart full of my food and Aleydis stewarding me to an empty table. My mind had stuck on the Fourteenth and I began realizing how much my "memories" were wrong.

Master had said that the Fourteenth had died before I ever met Mana and yet I was having "memories" of the some "Uncle" when I was with Mana. Mana had even said "brother". I thought this over as I nibbled some beef stroganoff. If the Fourteenth _had_ died before I met Mana, how could my "uncle" be? Mana couldn't have had two brothers. It didn't seem likely. Unless of course, since Mana's mind was already deteriorating, he may have forgotten to mention another brother, but that just seemed highly unlikely.

I wasn't aware of the pair of bright green eyes staring at me until somebody flicked my forehead. I yelped in surprise and put a hand over my forehead, frowning. The pair of eyes became a small boy with a bright auburn hair and I soon realized that Laurence was sitting in front of me. After a brief moment of silence, a smile formed on my face.

"You are a slippery one, young master Laurence," I told him. Laurence grinned back.

"But, of course! How do you think you got stuck babysitting me in the first part?" he teased. "After all, no nanny before you could _ever_ catch me."

"But that does not include Lenalee," I returned jovially. I pointed behind him and he turned, paling in the process.

A flushed Lenalee was heading towards the table with Leah and Suzie following behind her. Seeing them gave me the vague impression of a mother duck and her ducklings, almost causing me to laugh aloud. I hid my grin as Lenalee came stalking over, a frown on her face. Laurence slipped off the opposite bench and prepared to run.

"Laurence, give Lenalee a break…" I began. "Or at least a three foot radius."

The young boy looked over his shoulder at me, a pout-like look on his face. He waited impatiently for Lenalee to come a little closer before bolting again. This time, however, Leah and Suzie went with him. Lenalee made a frustrated sounding growl before plopping down in front of me and Aleydis.

"Annoyed?" I asked, nibbling a mitarashi dango. Lenalee sighed and held her head.

"More frustrated than anything," she answered, looking up. "They're holding a grudge against me and Lavi. And now they've run off…"

I felt sorry for Lenalee. After all, it really wasn't her fault. I smiled at her. "Let _me_ find them."

* * *

It had been an hour since I had agreed to look for the three brats. I had checked nearly everywhere for them and had found neither hide nor hair. To tell the truth, I was becoming quite anxious. The Order was very large and I felt cold at the idea of my three charges being lost. (I still considered them my charges though they weren't anymore.) I sighed as I walked down another busy corridor. They weren't in the training room or the lounge or the garden or the science department. I headed towards the library, the last place I expected them to be.

The library was as I remembered it. Quiet and large with a light sandalwood smell. I sighed again and walked inside, instantly feeling at ease. Maybe it was my fondness of books that made me and Lavi such good friends. An involuntary blush formed on my face as my mind slipped from the three children to Lavi. I shook my head rapidly.

"_Geez…who am I going to daydream about next? Kanda?" _A shiver went down my spine as I thought that. I walked deeper into the library.

"Laurence…Suzie…Leah!" I called out lightly. There was rustling from a nearby chair and familiar childish face appeared.

"Aleina!" Suzie cried, scrambling over to me. "You found us!"

I nodded, smiling. The young girl was beaming up at me as Laurence and Leah came over, the former of which carrying a large book.

"You know, running away from Lenalee was not very nice," I said, leading them over to a table by one of the tall windows. Suzie sat next to me and looked down in embarrassment.

"You didn't exactly stop us, though," Laurence countered, placing the book on the table. "In fact, you practically egged me on."

"There was no egging on," I said firmly, but I grinned anyway. "Yes, yes, I know, I should be a better example for you, however! You need to behave here. I don't know how many other people are like Franz, that Finder. I know for certain that Komui's assistant, Bridget Faye, will _not_ take any backtalk or sarcastic comments."

Laurence mumbled something that sounded very close to "pitch". I slapped the back of his hand.

"And no cursing, Master Brier," I said, frowning. "Where did you learn that?"

"Franz," Laurence answered, suddenly serious. He rubbed his cheek unconsciously. "He kept talking about you in the wagon ride here. Kept saying stuff like, they shouldn't trust you and that you were a danger and a bad omen. He called you…um…an…"

"Akuma bitch," Leah said without hesitation. Suzie slapped her sister's arm. "Sorry for cursing, but Laurence wasn't going to say it."

A blush formed on Laurence's cheeks and he glared at Leah. I started laughing surprising the three children in front of me.

"He said they shouldn't trust me?" I asked, grinning maniacally. "They _don't _trust me, that's the point. That's why they keep me here. So I can't harm anyone."

My grin became a grim, bitter smile. "No one believes I'm who I say I am…"

"Huh?" Suzie blinked, frowning. She reached out and took my hand, squeezing it. "Who _do_ you say you are?"

I sighed. "I might as well tell you, since you'll hear someone call me it…" And I told them the story. I told them my death…how I met Alana and my time in Liverpool (which they already knew). I told them everything up until now. As I finished, I looked at their expressions, waiting for the shock to set in.

I was not disappointed.

"Y-Y-You d-d-died!?" Suzie stuttered. "Y-You're actually…a b-boy?!"

"Well, yes," I said, rather calmly. "But I'm a girl now and highly doubt I'll be able to turn back. In fact, I'm the Knight of Light in my story. I based that off my real life adventures."

They remained quiet now, each staring at me as if I would attack them like some vampire. I waited patiently for their responses about the story. Didn't they want to know who the Knights were?

Laurence was the first to speak. "So…the Knights are actually these, er, Exorcists?"

"That's correct," I answered nodding. He looked straight at me, as if willing me to continue. "The Knight of Fire is Lavi, or who you call 'eye patch'. Lenalee is the Knight of Wind. The grumpy man who was with them in Liverpool was Yuu Kanda. He's the Knight of Darkness. Then there are two others who are off on missions that you may or may not meet. Miranda Lotto is the Knight of Earth and Arystar Krory is the Knight of Water."

"I see," Laurence nodded. He continued to stare at me and I frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Laurence frowned.

"Well…if they're supposed to be your friends, shouldn't eye patch and Lena-what's-it be, I dunno, defending you against remarks like 'Akuma bitch' and stuff?" he asked.

A cold knot formed in my stomach and I sighed, nodding. Lenalee was torn and I wasn't going to tell the kids that. Lavi wanted to believe, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Kanda didn't give a crap. Krory…well, Krory and Miranda were two peas in a pod. They both weren't quite sure what to believe. I didn't want to think about the others. I bet Link's still debating whether or not sending a group of psychologists for me. I sighed.

"I guess…" I mumbled. My look obviously upset them because Leah reached out and held my hand. Laurence, on the other hand, looked, well…mischievous. He gave me a large, sardonic grin. I felt wary of it instantly.

"Then we're just going to have to show them how to be good friends, eh?" he said, leaning back in his chair. I gulped. This was not good…

* * *

The next day I was hoping beyond hope that Laurence would not do something utterly and ridiculously stupid. As I walked into the cafeteria, I looked around, hoping to spot the Little Lavi. (It was a nickname I had given Laurence back when I first met him and that just stuck.) I frowned. Where was he? I walked over to the window to order and nearly screeched when Laurence appeared next to me. I did make a strangled sort of squeak, though. Glaring at the giggling boy, I cited my order to Jerry. I was wary of what Laurence had planned.

As I went to sit down with my food, Laurence followed behind me obediently. It was…strange, to be truthful. Laurence was every bit as mischievous and curious as Lavi was, maybe more so. What did he have planned?

I watched the young boy as we sat down to eat. He sat across from me, stealing occasional morsels of food, watching the doors to the cafeteria. I didn't know what spurred me to watch with him, but I did. About twenty minutes after we had sat down, Lenalee and Lavi walked in, Aleydis behind them. They were all talking (_"Or arguing,"_ I added to myself) about something serious, because they all looked sober. After they got their food, they sat a little away from us. Lenalee had given me a small smile while Aleydis glared darkly at the two. I had a sinking suspicion that their conversation earlier had been about me. I guess Laurence noticed my expression because he sent a sour look towards them.

It was already noon and I still hadn't witnessed Laurence's "brilliant" plan to show Lavi and Lenalee what true friends were like. I was currently in the library flipping idly through an old book. I was hardly paying attention to the pages so I wasn't quite sure what type of book it was.

"I never knew you were into medicine, moyashi."

My head snapped up in surprise, blushing brightly. Lavi looked down at me, a large tome in his arms. I gulped, hoping that my blush would go away.

"Um…that is…my name's Allen!" I stuttered furiously, looking down. Why had I become so tongue-tied?!

"You didn't answer my question, _Allen_," Lavi said. He sat down across from me at the table and I gulped again. Stupid Lavi was making me freak out! Stupid female hormones!

"I…wasn't really paying attention to what book I grabbed," I confessed, focusing on the book. The page that was open was on influenza.

"I see."

"_Well this is embarrassing…"_ I thought darkly, wondering why my blush hadn't gone away. I sighed, glancing up at Lavi through my fringe. I could see he was now absorbed in his book and I pouted a little. Then again, I shouldn't really be that upset with him ignoring me. He was at least sharing the same table, right?

"You're boring, eye patch."

"Whoa!" I jumped as Laurence practically popped out of nowhere. Lavi also stared at him in shock.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, brat?" Lavi asked heatedly. I frowned.

"_Brat?"_

"Geez…I thought you were supposed to _smart_." Now Laurence was just being annoying. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Laurence-."

"Aren't you supposed to be Aleina's friend?" Laurence asked finally. Lavi froze.

So this was his plan. I glanced towards Lavi, wanting to see in reaction. I was surprised. His face looked stony. There was no emotion on it. I felt as if someone had dipped my heart in ice.

"Bookmen aren't supposed have friends, Laurence," I said before Lavi could answer. I stood, closing the medical book with a snap. "Let's go find Aleydis, 'kay?"

"Ah, Aleina-!" Laurence looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped.

"Seeya, Lavi," I said curtly, turning on my heel and leaving.

"Ah! Allen! Wait!"

I didn't wait.

* * *

Sometimes I wondered why I endured the countless glares and cold shoulders I received. It was worse than when they first learned I had the Fourteenth in me. Worse than the hate and scorn I endured when I was small. I wasn't as strong as everyone believed me to be. In the sense of emotions, I was pretty clueless. If I was hurt emotionally, I just responded by acting cold towards that object. If I was physically hurt, I either struck back or entered a mental safety zone. This hurt was different. It was more painful. I didn't understand what it was.

_Betrayal…_

"Aleina…are you okay?" Laurence finally asked. I slowed my harried walking and looked down at him. His large green eyes were tight with worry. They reminded me too much of Lavi's.

"I…I'm not sure…" I answered softly. What was betrayal? Was this it?

"So…eye patch is a 'Bookman'? What are they?" Laurence asked cautiously.

"Bookmen are a group of people who chronicle the hidden history of the world," I explained, hurrying down another hall. "Lavi's technically an apprentice. Other than 'Lavi', he's called Bookman Junior or just Junior."

"'Bookman Junior'?" Laurence echoed. "Weird."

"Mm," I nodded. I didn't want to mention about my "false" memories. About the songs and the old "dream" of becoming a Bookman. "They're not meant to make friends."

"So why's he here?"

That I wasn't sure about. I shrugged, looking around the large intersection we had come to. I cursed my navigational sense to high heaven and picked a random hallway…

…and nearly ran into a panicked looking Lenalee.

"OH! Allen! Thank goodness I found you!" she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Eh?" I blinked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I ran into Lavi and he said you ran away from him and you looked really upset, so-."

"Screw him!" Laurence snapped, angrily. "Move it, Lena-lady! Aleina doesn't want to talk with _Junior._"

"'Junior'?" Lenalee frowned. "Look, Lavi's just wor-."

"Why should he be?" I asked softly. "Why should anyone care about me? I'm sorry, Lenalee, but it's true. I'm decreed a monster. The Finders all find me an abomination. I died, but was reborn into the body of a dead girl. I have a soul, but aren't I just as bad as an Akuma? I took a girl's body. I don't know if it was with her consent or not, but I'm living in a corpse. Why should you all care about me? Why should I even be here? Why am I cursed by God?"

I wasn't aware of the wetness that slid down my cheeks. I looked up at Lenalee's shocked face and glared. I didn't care if she was torn. I didn't care she was hurt at my words. I didn't care anymore. The only ones who accepted me were the ones who never met me before. Laurence, Leah, Suzie, Aleydis… Everyone in the Order suspected me. I was a monster, plain and simple.

"A-Allen…we…we don't…it's not-," Lenalee stumbled over her words. I shook my head.

"You can't hide it, Lenalee," I said, smiling bitterly. "Even you, somewhere deep down, are afraid of me. I'm sure everyone in the Order hates me…"

"That's not true," Lenalee whispered.

"Oh…Aleydis doesn't count, though…she just met me…but then again…she _did_ say she was a little afraid of me," I was ranting now, but I couldn't stop.

"Allen, stop it!" Lenalee cried. "Stop it!"

"Why should I?!" I snapped back. "Don't you see Lenalee?! I supposed to be _dead_! But I'm not! When Levrier shot me, I was supposed to _die_! But I didn't stay _dead_! Someone resurrected me! And no one believes me! No one of my so-called friends believes me! And you can't even hide me from the Earl now! 'Cause fricking Tyki Mikk saw me use my Innocence!"

I instantly regretted what I had just said. Lenalee's eyes were wide. I hadn't told her or anyone about the encounter in Amsterdam. I was surprised that Aleydis hadn't told anyone.

"T-Tyki…Mikk?" she whispered, sounding as if someone had just told her, her brother died. "He…saw…you? He…_knew_ it was you?"

"I'm the only young looking person with white hair," I retorted, stiffly. _"And with Crown Clown."_

"And you didn't tell us?"

His voice shocked me. It was cold and angry, but not accusing, for some reason. But then again, it _was_ Lavi.

"_That's_ how you got the cut on your side," Lavi continued. I nodded, refusing to turn around. I didn't want to see his upset face. I didn't want to see him scrutinizing me. "But _why_ didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to worry," I answered, my voice trembling a little. I sounded like a small child getting reprimanded by her (his) parents.

Lavi didn't respond, but I could see his eyes tightening in my mind's-eye. I could see the way he tilted his head a little and furrowed his forehead and narrowed his visible eye to determine if someone was lying. I still did not turn.

I felt Laurence take my hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I wanted to give him a smile, but I didn't trust myself to move or show emotion. I felt I might burst into tears between the hurt and awful shock on Lenalee's face and the stiff chill of Lavi's voice. I wanted them to smile and at the moment, it clearly wasn't happening.

"…the man…Tyki whatever…was surprised to see you, right?" Laurence's voice surprised me. I jumped a little and looked down at him. I nodded. "Then…you _must_ be Allen Walker, right? 'C-Cause…that guy was surprised to see you!"

"That's…true," I finally said. "A-Aleydis…could also give you her point of view…"

I wanted Lenalee to take Laurence and leave. I wanted Lavi to go with them. I wanted to be alone.

Lenalee _did_ leave (though, why, I'm not too sure), managing to drag Laurence with her, but Lavi did not. I didn't want to turn around, but I forced myself to.

He was still staring at me, a small frown on his handsome f-. _"THE HELL!?"_ On his face. We stood about four feet apart and I averted my eyes. It was hard looking at him when he got all…serious. I mean, it was a good change from his annoying, hyper self, but he had been becoming _too_ serious lately and it was getting annoying. I wanted a carefree Lavi, who actually made jokes and wasn't serious every other day.

"Did you add that Tyki Mikk appeared in your report?" Lavi asked, his voice flat.

"No. If I was hiding it, why would I put it in my report? Besides, Lenalee did it anyway," I snorted. "No one trusts me, remember?"

I clenched my left hand into a fist. No one trusted me. No one gave a damn. So why was he interrogating me like this?

"I wouldn't say 'no one'…"

"Aleydis and the kids don't count," I snapped back, finally looking up at him. He looked guarded now. I sighed, rubbing my cheeks. I frowned as more tears ran down my cheeks. "They're…still ignorant. They…don't know about the Fourteenth. The kids don't know about it because I kept it out of my story. I don't want them to be tried for something involving me…"

Lavi didn't answer, but I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was staring down at my hands, wondering how these feminine palms could be mine.

"Do you…do you think they'll kill me or something, because I didn't tell anyone about Tyki?" I asked after a moment's pause. I looked up in time to see Lavi's eye widen in surprise. I took that as a 'yes'. "I…don't want to die again…" It was strange confessing this. "I…I know it's kind of strange for me to be saying this, considering, but…it's…cold, for lack of better words…and there's _nothing_ you can do and…and…it hurts to watch those you love suffer and…and I don't-!"

I didn't expect him to do that. I didn't expect Lavi, Bookman Junior, to do something so…well, unexpected is a bit redundant, but let's go with that.

His lips were warmer than Tyki's and I could feel my cheeks burning. Lavi's hands held my face still and I didn't know what to do next. Before I could register how to react, Lavi had pulled away. He was frowning, his eye tight with some emotion that I could not decipher.

"They won't kill you," he said, his voice low and reassuring. "Lenalee and I will _not_ allow that." His hands were still on my face. "You might be Allen Walker, you might not, but there is no way I'll ever let someone die if I could stop it."

To be honest, I was thunderstruck. The suspicious, yet friendly, Lavi that had been around for the last few weeks could not be the same boy standing in front of me. I honestly couldn't comprehend what he was saying for a moment.

"Is…that proper for a Bookman to say?" I finally managed, remembering what I had said before I died. Lavi leered at me and I gave him a small, lopsided smile in return. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Al," he said, a small smile forming on his face. I noted a light blush on his cheeks and suppressed a grin. So even he was embarrassed at what he did.

Lavi coughed into his fist, looking away from me.

"So…um, should we find Lenalee?" I asked, trying to still the giddy fluttering of my heart. Lavi shrugged. "…let's just go for a walk, then."

"Eh?" Lavi blinked as I grabbed his arm and led him down a random hallway. "Wait and get lost?"

"Shut up!"

Lavi laughed in response as he matched my stride. I frowned up at him, but let it slid as I registered the large grin on his face.

Maybe life was looking up…

X--------------------------

Water Fairy: I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy!!!! I didn't mean for this hiatus to last so long! But now that I finally got the first part of season 1 and have weekly chapters to look forward to, I'll probably be able to update faster! Also sorry for the shortness of this! This was, like, a _major_ filler!

Again, I'm sorry! Also, please point out _any _errors I made.

**Words/Phrases to Know:**

**Mitarashi dango – **Rice dumplings on a stick with sweet soy syrup.

**Moyashi** – bean sprout

_Preview:_

Two months had passed since Lavi kissed me and on late June, Lavi, Timothy, and I all receive a mission about disappearances in the Black Forest of southwestern Germany. These disappearances are also tied to recent Akuma activity in the area, so the Order suspects Innocence may be involved. When we go, we find a mansion in the forest, but before we can do anything, I'm taken captive! How do I get myself in these situations?

**Tenth Night – Mother Dearest**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews—_

_HikariNoTenshi-San – _Yup, Laurence and the girls are back! I'm glad you liked last chapter.

_stoneygeek – _Thank you for your suggestions, I'll try to keep them in mind!

_Tama-san723 – _Ah, but you'd never know with Allen, would you? Besides, even I don't believe he'd steal and I'm the author! But anyway, thank you for your review! I like hearing what everyone thinks of the story.

_nfcbf – _Well, everyone's entitled to their own feelings. And yes, the story is a little hurtful considering that no one (except the kids and Aleydis) believe that Allen is Allen and the fact of Lavi's feelings is yet another mystery in my story, so just continue reading and maybe you'll be surprised.

_ritachi – _Thank you for your review! To tell you the truth, I really hadn't any idea on how Laurence was going to perform his "plan". Though, he probably hadn't had it completely though either, but, I never did say he was done with it. (Suggestive waggling of eyebrows.) Also, Allen is still Allen, but heavily influenced by female hormones, thus the strange mood swings.

_mito14 – _Okay, first critic: Well, Allen (sweet, dense moyashi-chan) didn't exactly think of asking them that, but here's a brief thing: Laurence's and the girls' families were all going to London for some reason, who knows, and get attacked by Level 1 Akuma. The kids manage to somehow escape them, but the shots had attracted the Finders, Franz and the woman. The Finders find them and bring them to the Order. Second: Look at the above reply. Third: Allen didn't _entirely_ forgive them. He's just letting his guard down just a little.

_zenbon zakura, Ning Jun,_ _Kitsune-rose113, Swirlyblue172_, _Aion Laven Walker, CrimsonKitsune333, dark-Yuuki-sama, ShimmerT, twilightserius, MidnightEmber, xAnimeGirlx3, NaruHinaforever, -_ Thank you for your review!

_End Reviews—_

--

**Tenth Night – Mother Dearest**

Summer was my least favorite season. Though in England, it was nice and cool, I still didn't like summer. It was probably because of spending those few years with Master in the Middle East.

Currently, I was sitting in the library, next to an open window, staring outside. Yes, I was daydreaming about the kiss that Lavi and I shared two months ago. I was also reliving the horrifically funny birthday debacle that was Kanda's birthday party. (I won't go into details, but let's just say that Kanda did _not_ take lightly to Tiedoll's lovingly hand-knitted sweater with a big K on the front.) I chuckled softly at the memory and grinned down at the people relaxing outside.

I watched as Timothy and Laurence played some sort of game with General Cloud overseeing them. I liked General Cloud. She was one of the most motherly people I had ever met. Generally speaking, besides General Tiedoll, she was the only other general I actually liked. (Cross didn't deserve a rank, and General Zokalo scared me.) The book I had been reading lay forgotten in my hands as I continued to people-watch.

"Ah, Allen!" I looked towards the voice to find Johnny panting a few feet away.

"Oh, hey, Johnny," I said, smiling. Johnny was one of the few people like Lavi. He wanted to believe, but couldn't bring himself to. "What's up?"

"Ah, Chief Komui's got a mission for you," the scientist said before dashing away. I blinked after him. What was with the scientists always dashing somewhere?

I chuckled to myself before getting up, yawning. I placed my book on a random table and made my way to the entrance, wondering where Komui would send me on my _third_ mission. (I had doubted that I would ever get another mission after the stealing business from Amsterdam, so this was a welcome surprise.) I made my way to Komui's office, ignoring the suspicious glances from occasional scientists and Finders. Upon reaching it, I quickly slipped inside, frowning now. Did they really hate me that much?

"Hey, moyashi-chan!" I looked up in surprise and spotted Lavi grinning at me as Reever shook Komui.

"Leh-Nuh-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Komui screamed as Reever jumped back, smacking Komui over the head.

"She's not present, damn it!" the scientist snapped, glaring tiredly at the now sobbing Komui. "Geez…Allen and Lavi are present, anyway…we're just waiting for Timothy now.

I blinked. That surprised me. I didn't know Timothy was eligible to go on missions now. "Timothy?"

"Ah, yeah. It's his first official mission, so that's why we're sending both you and Lavi," Reever answered, though I noted a trace of hesitance in his voice when he said 'you and Lavi'.

At that moment, Timothy decided to join us, nearly slamming into me.

"Ah…sorry, whitey!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But ya should know better than to stand in fronta doors like dat!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Yeah, sure. You should learn some patience, Timothy."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Timothy turned to Reever and Komui. "So…what's mah mission gonna be like!?"

"Now that we're all present…" Reever turned to the suddenly serious Komui, sighing. "Chief?"

"Yes…there have been disappearances in the Black Forest of southwestern Germany. We wouldn't have taken any special concern, considering the forest's notoriety of confusing travelers, if Akuma activity hadn't recently been recorded in that area," Komui said, pulling a map down and pointing to said location. "I want you three to go because there might be Innocence, but we're not sure. If anything, this is a simple extermination mission. So be careful and I want periodical reports. About one every two days, all right?"

"Of course, Komui!" Lavi saluted him while Timothy whooped and skated out on his rollerblades. I sighed, nodding. I was only going probably because…well, I wasn't sure, but I suspected it had something to do with complaints.

* * *

"Hey, hey, guys, you've been to Germany right? What's it like? Is it like England? Is the food good? What's the Black Forest? How about the girls? Are they good-looking?"

"Yes. It's pretty nice. Kind of. Yes. A huge forest. Oh, _yeah_, definitely."

"REALLY?! SWEET!"

"Great…I'm stuck with two Master Crosses…"

Timothy gave me a blank look while Lavi laughed uneasily.

"Ah, c'mon, Al. We're not _that_ bad," the redhead said, grinning at me. I huffed, crossing my arms. "…just a little bad…"

"Really…and I call you my best friend," I mumbled under my breath, turning to look at the oncoming Netherlands. I didn't trust myself to look at Lavi too long or I would start daydreaming about some type of romantic moment and that was wrong. My body was of a girl, but my mind was not. Of course, this technically was a poor excuse, considering, when I was male, the odd perkiness that would happen whenever Lavi appeared, but I didn't want to think about that. It was embarrassing and different. I mean, I would blush for both Lenalee and Lavi. Was there something wrong with me?

"Hey, whitey! Have you been to Germany?" Timothy skated over to me and looked towards the oncoming country as well.

"Once or twice," I answered, looking down at him. He played with the bandanna that covered the jewel in his forehead. "Something wrong?"

"Just…a little nervous, I guess…" he answered. "This _is_ my first true mission, y'know."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," I reassured him. Timothy shrugged before sighing.

"I hope so…" he mumbled and skated off. I watched him go briefly before returning my gaze to the horizon.

I remembered how it felt to be on a true mission for the first time. It…was thrilling and scary. I could no longer feel that way. Not after all the tragedy I went through. Not after all the deaths I had to witness…had to feel…had to _live._ I sighed (my lovely new hobby) and rubbed the cross on the back of my hand through my glove. It didn't ache, it never ached, but sometimes I thought I felt throbs from it, like a heart. How illogical. A weapon didn't have a heart. A bitter smile formed on my face. But what about _human_ weapons?

"_A monster…that's what you are…a monster…a creature that scares your comrades…that shouldn't live…"_

"Whatcha thinking 'bout so hard, Al?" I literally jumped when Lavi leaned against the rail next to me. I turned to him, my eyes wide in surprise. "Scared you, did I?"

I huffed, blushing. "Of course not, you stupid rabbit!" I snapped, looking away from him. He acted as if we had never kissed. (I know I'm obsessing, considering it was two months ago, but normal people didn't go around kissing boy-turned-girls when they _knew_ said boy-turned-girl WAS a boy-turned-girl-! And oh, how I loved to rant to myself!)

"You still didn't answer my other question, y'know."

I huffed, sending him a glare, but keeping my mouth shut. I wasn't in the mood for Lavi's curiosity, though his presence did ease my mind. Another bitter sigh. I didn't even know how to word what was on my mind.

"Just a bunch of jumbled thoughts," I answered after a minute or so. "Just…dark thoughts."

Without looking, I knew a frown had formed on Lavi's face and that his eye had tightened with some emotion that was either concern or something else. My thoughts had been dark since the talk with Master months ago. My thoughts had become even darker when I learned about the "third exorcists". I shivered involuntarily. Lou Fa was right in a way. Even if we won the war, if we won because of the "third exorcists", weren't we as bad as the Earl? Yet another thing that weakened my faith…in the Order and God.

"You should try to think positive," Lavi remarked and I remembered what Komui had told me the first time I entered the Ark. "I don't know if it'll work, but…"

I chuckled weakly. "I'll try, Lavi. But no promises." With that said, I left him on the deck, returning to my room below.

* * *

When we reached the Netherlands, it didn't take long for us to be whisked away to Germany. On the way, we stopped only briefly and slept inside the carriage we had. Upon reaching Germany and entering a town close to the forest, we were left to find the Finder who would show to where the Akuma attacks and disappearances originated (or appeared to, at least.) The Finder was a short, fat man with a bushy brown mustache and sparkling green eyes. He spoke with an accent and was also extremely polite to me, which came as a surprise, considering my position. His name was Armin Bloch and I instantly felt calm around him. Odd.

We were currently hiking through the forest, talking rarely, each lost in our own thoughts. Though I felt calm around Armin, my thoughts were far from it, each boiling with panic and doubt. At a particularly dark thought, I shook my head quickly and frowned. I shouldn't be thinking so darkly. If anything, I should have been trying to sort out my feelings for Lavi. (There, I said it!) For one thing, the feelings were wrong; for another, they probably were only stemmed from the affection he was showing for this form. It was probably only because I was a girl now. He did call me cute before. It had to be that, nothing else. The sigh that escaped me this time had a suspicious sad hint to it.

"_Great…now I'm upset that Lavi only likes me in that way as a girl…"_ I thought sadly, glancing quickly at said redhead.

The farther we walked, the darker it seemed to get. I looked up, noticing the pine trees getting thicker.

"_How cliché. The group of adventurers goes into the forest and it gets darker. Then a serial killer or something pops out and attacks them…" _I thought with a hint of hysteria. What I didn't expect was to get nudged in the back. I shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air. I whipped around to be greeted by…a cow.

"Oooooh! Look! It's a big scary cow!" Timothy snickered. "Geez, you're such a girl, whitey!"

I flushed angrily and glared at the poor cow. Why was there a cow in a forest anyway? Lavi chuckled before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There _are_ cows in the Black Forest. I'm not sure why, though," he explained briefly. "But let's go, all right?"

"Fine," I huffed. Timothy was still snickering. I turned and followed Lavi before stopping at a tug on my sleeve. Blinking, I looked over and saw the cow holding it in its mouth. I stared at it in blank surprise. "…the hell?"

"What?" Lavi turned back to me and blinked. I looked at him for help. He scratched the back of his neck, looking a little nervous. "We could take it with us…"

"'Take with it with us'," I echoed and sighed. The cow tugged my sleeve again.

"Besides…I think it wants to come with us," Lavi grinned at me while I sent him a dark glare. "Let's name her Gretel."

That received chuckles from the other two males. I huffed again and lead "Gretel" forward. I gave Lavi another glare and we resumed our trek.

I was now in a distinctly foul mood, sending glares at "Gretel" and Timothy. No matter how much levity Lavi and Armin tried to add to our hike could make my mood lighter. The farther we walked into the woods, the more my mood dropped. For one thing, it was inanely illogical for me to _be_ so annoyed. For another, my annoyance would most likely hinder our mission. Another sigh escaped me and I received a reassuring nudge from the cow.

"_Lovely, now cows are reassuring me,"_ I thought snappishly. I turned to glare at her when a sharp jolt traveled up and down my spine. It stopped in my head, specifically in my left eye. I bit back a scream and covered it. I stumbled, doubling over with the pain, and stopped, gasping quietly. The others paid no notice until they were a good while away from me.

"Allen? Ah! Allen! Are you all right?!"

I heard running footsteps, but it was muffled by the sobs I heard in my mind. A Level 3 was nearby. Teeth gritted, I looked up, still covering my eye.

"I…I'm fine," I breathed. The abrupt activation was still making my head throb. "B…But there's…Akuma…nearby…"

"Akuma?!"

I pointed to the direction we were going, attempting to straighten up. This action simply made me double over again. Not just a Level 3…possibly a few Level 2s and 1s. The Level 3 was definitely strong, though, stronger than others I faced. I shivered, taking deep breaths. It might be on the verge of evolution.

"_Like lambs to the slaughter,"_ I thought darkly, finally making the pain a little more bearable. Straightening, I was a little surprised to see that the three males hadn't rushed to meet the Akuma. "I'm fine now."

I was still a little out of breath from the pain (something, I noted, that didn't usually happen), but I quickly composed myself. The incredulous look from Lavi was one thing; the rolling of the eyes from Timothy was another.

Gritting my teeth, I ignored the nine-year-old and turned my attention to Lavi. It was a little disorienting seeing him in black and white and color at the same time. "There's a Level 3 and at least two Level 2s. I'm not sure how many Level 1s, though. Maybe a dozen or so."

Lavi nodded, frowning. "I can take on a Level 3, but I'm not sure if I can destroy it. I know you can, Allen, and Timothy can surely take on the Level 1s and 2s."

"So, our plan of action?" Timothy asked, trying to sound dignified. I huffed, blowing my fringe out of my face.

"The best thing is to actually go farther ahead and see where they're hiding," I said. "All I can make out is that there are Akuma towards the way we're going. The strange thing is that they're spread out…like on _floors._"

"Like a house?" Lavi blinked. He turned to Armin. "Are there any houses out here?"

Armin frowning, rolling his eyes up, to the canopy, before returning them to Lavi. He nodded, gravely. "The, eh, old Krausharr Manor. But it's been abandoned for twenty years. I know there are some villagers who tried to make it into an inn, but, well, that was around the time the disappearances started happening."

"So…the disappearances are originating from the Krausharr Mansion?" Timothy said. He grinned. "That was kinda easy."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," I remarked, but it was fruitless. What I had said earlier made it clear. The Krausharr Mansion _had_ to be the origin. "But we better check it out."

I deactivated my eye, hoping that it wouldn't reactivate for awhile. We began moving forward again, this time more cautious. Even Timothy was quiet, which was really strange considering he was complaining merely minutes before. "Gretel" made a discontented noise and tugged my sleeve again, attempting to drag me away from the path. I gently pushed her off me. The cow grumbled before turning around and stomping off. If this wasn't my job, I would've followed her, but I was an Exorcist and I had a job to do.

Soon, we began to notice that the trail slowly became less covered with vegetation and more hard packed dirt. The mansion could be seen through the trees as well.

It was then that my eye reactivated. I opened my mouth to exclaim, but a heavy blow to my head instantly knocked me out.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Lavi's surprised face.

* * *

The soft music of a piano was the first thing I woke to. Blinking my eyes open, I was greeted by the white ceiling of my new room in Germany. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. The smooth black skin of my left arm made me shiver, but I had grown used to the burned limb. After all, mama had a disfigured leg from the same fire. Briefly, I remembered that mama had said we would have visitors today and I stood.

"_I better hurry and get ready,"_ I thought heading towards my closet. _"I wonder who they are…"_

I picked out a simple, yet sophisticated dress. Best to look good for our visitors. Minutes later, I stood ready and made my way downstairs, being careful at the stairs. My left eye had been hurt in the fire as well and I had it covered by a soft, white eye patch. I liked it better than the black one I had to wear back in France.

Mama was in the dining room conversing with Antoinette, the head of the maids. She was rather tall woman with a strict gaze and dwarfed mama. Mama was a delicate woman with soft blonde hair and sharp gray eyes. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Good morning, mama, Antoinette," I greeted while curtseying. "Lovely weather today, yes?"

"Good morning, Aleina," mama said, smiling at me. Antoinette nodded her greeting, being a woman of very few words. "It is lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Quite, ma'am," Antoinette said curtly. "Now, Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot will be here soon…what do you propose we make for them?"

Mama cocked her head and tapped her chin. "Do we have any dried fruits? Especially dates…and cookies and lemon tea. How does that sound, Aleina?"

"Lovely, mother!" I smiled and clapped my hands. I turned towards the back patio. "I shall go pick some flowers, all right?"

"Yes, thank you!" mama waved as I headed to our garden.

The weather certainly was lovely. It was sunny with a nice, cool breeze. The flowers in our garden waved soothingly in the gentle wind. I moved towards a patch of delightful looking daffodils when movement caught my attention. Straightening, I frowned at the rustling of the gardenia bush. I jumped a little as a curse came from behind it. Blinking, I crept forward and peered around the plant. I stifled a gasp.

A rather good-looking youth sat on the ground, rubbing his head. He had messy red hair, held away from his face by a black bandanna. He also was wearing a crimson and black uniform. My eyes flew to his face where a black eye patch stood out strongly against his tan skin. I blinked rapidly and tilted my head.

"Excuse me…but you're trespassing," I stated, causing him to jump in surprise. He whipped towards me and I was stunned by the vivid greenness of his eye. A grin broke out across his face, flashing white teeth at me.

"Allen!" he cried, jumping to his feet and pulling me into his embrace. I stifled a surprised shriek and struggled out of his grasp.

"E-Excuse me! Please, sir, control yourself!" I gasped, flushing. "And my name is not Allen! It's Aleina Druett!"

The man blinked (or winked), his grin slipping from his face. "Eh?"

"Besides, how could you mistake me for a boy?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"But…you are a boy! My God, Allen! Did the Akuma do something wonky to your head?!" the man exclaimed. I frowned, thoroughly miffed now.

"I most certainly am not a boy! And you should be checked into a mental ward!" I turned, turning my nose up. "Hmph! Demons! Bah!"

I began walking away and was surprised that he didn't stop me. I glanced over my shoulder at him and noticed the dejected look on his face. It almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost. Remembering my mission, I quickly scooped up a handful of dahlias and hurried back inside. Antoinette took the flowers from me and quickly went to put them in a vase. Helplessly, I followed her, wondering who exactly that trespasser was.

"May I ask why you are following me, Miss Aleina?" Antoinette asked, surprising me. I hadn't expected her to acknowledge me, let alone ask why I was acting like a baby bird. A small, half smile formed on my face.

"Um, Antoinette, do you…do you believe in demons?" I asked watching the older woman. Her shoulders stiffened, causing a sliver of fear to wheedle its way into my chest. Antoinette was most frightening when she was angry…and incredibly quick to punish someone.

"Demons…what folly are you talking about? Did one of the maids call you cursed because of your hair? The nerve! Tell me now, who told you such a ridiculous thing as demons being real?" Antoinette turned to me, steely eyes looking positively frightening. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her eyes were flashing.

"O-Oh, no, no. I, um, I just found it in a book I was reading." My voice was wavering. Why was I such a pathetic liar? "S-So, um, anyway, when are our two guests arriving?"

Antoinette's eyes narrowed, obviously seeing through my pathetic attempt at changing the subject. She didn't call me up on it though and simply placed the vase of flowers down. She started to gently arrange them.

"Soon, I'd imagine, though Lady Kamelot is so unpredictable," she said, her voice weary. "I do hope that Lord Mikk is feeling well. I've heard that he's been suffering from very bad migraines lately."

I nodded sympathetically. I had occasionally gotten such headaches as well. My gaze was locked on Antoinette's profile as she finished arranging the flowers. She pulled a ribbon from her pocket and tied it around the neck of the vase, giving it a charming look. I smiled. I had always enjoyed the little touches Antoinette did. She seemed tough, but she had a kind heart. She turned to me, her stone-colored eyes warm for once. I wanted to tell her about the trespasser, but something told me not to.

A bell chimed and Antoinette straightened. She began to usher me out of the kitchen and hurriedly thrust the vase at me. I made a squeak of surprise, catching the ceramic pot and gave it to one of our other maids. She smiled a bit, before scurrying off.

"I'll…get out of your way then…" I mumbled, seeing as Antoinette had left me in the kitchen alone.

I sighed softly and moved to the sitting room. It was my favorite room, because of the big window that looked out to the garden and the whole wall of books. The best part, however, was not the aristocratic furniture nor the huge fireplace, but the lovely grand piano in the room. Mama played it all the time and it soothed me. Occasionally, I would try my hand at it. I suppose I sounded good, though I couldn't read the sheet music well…I just sort of made it up as I went.

Glancing down at the keys, I knew mama hadn't played it this morning. There was a fine blanket of dust on them and I frowned. Then where had that music came from? I looked around, before taking a seat and pressing a key. A melody rushed into my mind and I blinked, before I closed my eyes and let it wash over me. Then, I began to play.

* * *

I wasn't aware I had an audience, until after the second song. My eyes opened as clapping answered the softly dying chord. Three people stood nearby, one being mama, the other two I supposed were Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot. The one clapping was the young girl. She looked cute, with short dark hair and big navy-colored eyes. Her skin was pale and contrasted to the dark purple and black dress she wore. The man also had dark hair, but his eyes were a strange gold color and his skin had a grayish caste to it. There was a beauty mark under his left eye and his hair was quite long. He wore a simple black suit and held a top hat in one hand. I blushed furiously.

"Um, um, h-hello," I stuttered, standing. I gulped. "I-It's nice to meet you…um, I…um…."

"You're Miss Fleur's daughter, right?" the girl, Lady Kamelot, said, smiling. "Aleina, right? I'm Road Kamelot. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aleina."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's mine, Lady Kamelot," I answered, still aware of my burning cheeks.

"My, my, you looked quite flustered, Miss Aleina," the man smiled. "And, the true pleasure is mine. I am Lord Tyki Mikk."

"Y-Yes, I see," I said, averting my gaze. My cheeks were too warm and the sultry smile of Lord Mikk's face did not help the matter. "It is very nice to meet you both."

"Aww…she's shy, Tyki!" I heard Lady Kamelot chide. "Stop teasing her!"

"Oh? You're restraint is growing, Road. I'm sure you want to tease her as well."

I hazarded a glance up and was surprised to see Lady Kamelot glaring at Lord Mikk. He was merely grinning in response and the young girl huffed, turning away. A small chuckle escaped me, catching their attention. I tried my best to hide my giggles.

"I see we amuse you, Miss Aleina," Lord Mikk commented. I nodded, trying to suppress the borderline-hysteric giggles. "Or your simply losing your mind."

Something in me rushed to agree with that idea, but I managed to swallow my laughter and shake my head. I coughed, recomposing myself and smoothed the skirt of my dress.

"No, no, I'm mentally stable," I answered, striding for a dignified facade. Lady Kamelot raised an eyebrow. "…what?"

She clasped her hands together and stared at me with misty looking eyes. "Mmm…you're soooo cute, Aleina! Just like someone I know!"

I blinked. Did Lady Kamelot just purr? And I reminded her of someone? I smiled a little uncertainly. I tried to cast for a witty comeback to that.

"Really?" Yes, there's the product of my rapier wit. Wait…is a lady supposed to think like that?!

"Oh, yes, yes. He's quite cute too! And his eyes are the same color as yours!" Lady Kamelot practically gushed as she described her friend to me. "But I haven't seen him in _ages_."

Lord Mikk rolled his eyes as Lady Kamelot disappeared into a daydream. I chuckled again, finding Lady Kamelot both cute and slightly scary. Oh well, I suppose we all have our faults.

* * *

Lunch was served outside in the garden. It was a lovely day, a little on the hot side. Antoinette and the other staff certainly outdid themselves in trying to impress Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot. My dahlias sat in the middle of the table, splashing a firework of magenta above the simple white tablecloth. I kept eyeing the gardenia, expecting to see the trespasser from earlier.

He didn't appear. (Thank goodness!)

"So, Miss Aleina, you're very good with the piano," Lady Kamelot said. I nodded.

"I suppose…I mean, I haven't been playing very long," I answered. Truthfully, I only picked up the piano since coming to Germany…a month ago. "I'm a quick study, you see."

Lady Kamelot smiled somewhat knowingly. That made me suspicious for some reason. "I see…"

After an hour of idle chitchat and small sandwich eating, I finally realized what seemed off.

There was no noise besides us.

No birdsong. No soft chattering of small animals. Not even the occasional moo. There was absolute silence except for our talk and breathing. My brows furrowed and I looked around. What could have caused the animals to become so quiet?

"Miss Aleina?" Lady Kamelot asked. I turned to her, smiling.

"Yes?" I answered, not entirely paying attention. Where could the animals have gone…?

"Is something wrong?" Lady Kamelot continued, tilting her head. I suppose she was trying to figure out what was distracting me.

"Oh, well, don't you find it odd that there's no noise? No animal sounds and all," I answered and shrugged a bit. "It was bothering me a bit."

Lady Kamelot glanced around before nodding absently. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It is a tad bit odd."

I nodded. There, see? I wasn't going crazy. Blinking, I noticed Lady Kamelot's eyes narrow. Following her gaze, I was greeted by the forest…and a noise. Listening intently, the noise turned out to be a bellow of some kind. It was steadily growing louder until a cow came crashing into the garden.

What surprised me after that was how quickly we all moved.

I was fast, I knew that much. Mama was so slight that I expected her to take it easy, so seeing her practically jump out of her chair and land a foot away was startling. Lord Mikk seemed the athletic type, so his swiftness wasn't much a surprise, though Lady Kamelot moved almost on air.

The cow had run into the table, tipping it. The animal was thrashing about wildly, as if something was hurting it. I stared, wide eyed, at the creature. What had caused it to act like that? A moment later, stars appeared on its skin and the cow promptly imploded, shattering like a statue. Bile rose up in my throat. How…how could an animal do that? What could have caused it to implode?

Antoinette came running out of the house, yelling for us to get inside, when she jerked to a stop. Her back arched almost grotesquely and she gasped. A cry escaped her lips as her body morphed into a slim, dark figure. From the dark figure, she turned into a jester, per se. I couldn't tell where her skin stopped and her clothes began and her coloring was in all pastels. She had white skin, a pale blue and yellow leotard and stockings, and lilac colored eyes. She giggled before turning to us. I shivered. That was not the woman who helped raise me.

The tight grip on my arm caused me to gasp in pain. I hadn't noticed that mama had grabbed me. Mama held me tightly, almost as if I was a lifeboat. I whimpered, wincing. Mama didn't have this kind of strength…where was it coming from?

"My lord, my lady, I believe we should hurry inside…" Mama's voice was deeper and colder than ever before. I noticed her eyes darkening. She snapped her fingers and mechanical looking beings erupted from the ground. A rabbit-ish machine followed and the beings formed a protective wall between us and Not-Antoinette.

Mama pulled me inside, following Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot. A malicious, yet bitter, smile was on Lady Kamelot's face and she looked behind her.

"Well, well, well, it's seems there are Exorcists here," Lady Kamelot said as if she was just stating the weather. Her smile widened. "I do hope Bookman Junior's one of them."

"Lord and Lady Noah, I apologize for putting you in danger," Mama said, still not letting go of my arm. "I didn't know the Exorcists were onto me."

Lord Mikk shook his head. "It's all right, Fleur."

I looked between them all in confusion. Exorcists? As in priests? There was nothing here to exorcise! Besides, evil spirits and demons didn't exist! And why was mama calling Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot 'Lord and Lady Noah'? What was going on? I suppose my confusion showed on my face because Lady Kamelot gave me a bemused look, putting a hand to her mouth.

"She still doesn't remember, huh?" she said. "You're poison is potent, Fleur."

Mama bristled. "I suppose. We had to keep her unconscious for two days to fully plant the fake memories. She's only been like this for two days before today. She's a fighter all right. Being a parasitic accommodator and all."

I frowned. Me? A parasite? My head began to hurt and I groaned. I held up my left hand and pressed it to my forehead. Something flashed in my mind's eye. A grin…an eye patch…and then a reflection… Fuzzily, I was aware of ripping off my eye patch and then a rush of adrenaline as the world suddenly became half black and white.

The memories hit me hard, just as a large hammer came out of nowhere. Both Lord Mikk and Lady Kamelot jumped out of the way. Mama released me, causing me to fall, and hissed in annoyance, her form becoming an odd metallic dark pink humanoid. She growled.

"Exorcist!" she screamed as the trespasser…no, _Lavi_ stood in front of me. I winced, rubbing my eye.

"L…Lavi…" I muttered.

"Finally remember me, Al?" he asked in a jovial voice. It certainly did not match the situation. "Tell me about it later, all right?"

Timothy –still in Antoinette- appeared moments later, ready to help. I watched as they stood ready to fight the two Noah and one Level 3.

For some reason, a part of me didn't want them to hurt her. The Level 3, that is. I weakly stood, swaying a bit. We couldn't fight either Noah…and the Level 3 would probably have to be taken down by me, anyway. I noticed a relieved smile appear on Road's face as she noticed me. Her checkered door appeared behind her and Tyki and they quickly fled to it. Lavi lunged forward, only to have ma-the Level 3 push him back.

"Let me handle her!" I heard myself say as I activated my Innocence. The Level 3 had been the closest thing to a mother I ever had…and I had been the closest thing to a daughter she had ever had.

I twirled Crown Clown expertly and blocked the lunge from mama. As I fought her (she was quite strong, just like my predication four days ago), I noticed an oily substance fall from her helmet. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

She was crying.

I gritted my teeth, shielding myself from her attack. Had I really found a place in her heart? Even after becoming an Akuma? I gulped down the lump in my throat, letting the tears fall. Would I be able to defeat her? I almost laughed when memories of Krory's castle flooded my mind. We parried attack for attack, my sword biting deeply into her armor. Again, I blocked her lunge and her oily tears splattered my face. Taking a deep breath, I thrust Crown Clown through her abdomen just as she pulled back her arm to punch me. A strangled choke came from her, but then she sighed. The body disintegrated before me and I saw her soul smile warmly at me.

This was what Krory felt like when Eliade died. I just knew it. I felt it before…with Mana.

I sighed shakily and wiped my eyes. Timothy's Akuma body fell apart feet away and I deactivated Crown Clown. I rubbed my face. The fake memories had been so perfect…so _intimate_ that some part of me still wanted to believe them. Vaguely, I heard Lavi sigh. His footsteps didn't register until I felt him put an arm around my shoulders. He gave me a one-armed hug and then patted my head. I finally decided to look up and met his gaze.

"She was the first mother I ever knew," I said before I could stop myself. I laughed bitterly. "That's saying something, huh? An Akuma…"

Just as Timothy and Armin joined us, I burst into tears. I hated my life. It was full of loss and sadness and darkness. It had been ages since I met a parental figure…and the time I did, she turned out to be an Akuma.

I suppose I deserved it…

* * *

When we returned to the town we had left from, Lavi called up the Order and reported to Komui. I was sort of in a daze the whole way there. Timothy hadn't even teased me about crying for an Akuma. Lavi had somehow managed to put the pieces together from my garbled sobbing and explained it to him and Armin. Timothy probably knew how I felt…to a point. He hadn't lost Emilia or the Mother Superior, but he did lose his father, even if he did force him to swallow Innocence. Well, Lavi explained it to Komui, apologizing for not calling for the past four days. I noticed that he had glanced at me occasionally, as if waiting to see if I had another breakdown. I'm proud to say I didn't.

We stayed in a random inn that night. I was on automatic for most of it. After I had finished my shower and dressing into bedclothes that we had pilfered for the Krausharr Mansion, a knock came from my door. Blinking blearily, I walked over and opened it to find Lavi.

"Oh…hi, Lavi." I tried to smile, I really did, but I think it came out as a grimace. Lavi frowned at me, walking into my room. I pursed my lips, closing the door. "Hey, it's impolite to walk in without an invitation."

"It's not like I'm a fiend or something, Allen," Lavi said, sitting down on one of the beds. I just frowned in response and rubbed my arms. "You're taking that Akuma's death badly."

I laughed coldly. "Yes I am. The memories she planted in my mind seemed so real that I'm having a hard time letting them go."

Lavi just continued to analyze me. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

I flinched and then trembled. Tears came again and I nodded. "Mana was the only one who ever, ever loved me before. All I had was him and all he had was me. We were close. He was my foster father…no, he _was_ my father. He was the only parent I knew…and then that Akuma made those memories and…and I could feel that she wanted me to _be_ her daughter. She wanted me so badly to be her child that those feelings somehow got into me and…and I suppose I instantly latched onto her because she was a mother.

"Mana was my father…but I never had a mother. And I wanted so badly to have a mother that…that I…I started to believe those planted memories…I wanted them to be real. Because then I'd have a mother," I finished, still sobbing. I wasn't sure if Lavi could understand my hysteric babbling. Part of me hoped he didn't. I probably sounded like a loon! "God…I probably sound insane to you know. Ever since I was resurrected, everything's been-!"

Did I ever mention how Lavi's kisses were awesome? I mean, he probably had a lot of experience and all, but seriously, the-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? I pulled away, surprised, my cheeks instantly flushing. Okay, I had not expected that. I gulped, blinking rapidly.

"You were babbling," Lavi answered my unspoken question. He rubbed my wet cheek. "Geez, Allen…who knew you bottled so much up?"

I just blushed darker in response. Well wasn't he the smooth-talker. Lavi's face seemed gentler and he tenderly patted my head.

"Idiot moyashi," he said softly as he pushed me into a sitting position on the bed. He sat next to me and draped an arm across my shoulders. "You're a handful, you know that, right?"

"Right back at cha," I responded, rubbing my face. "I am such a mess." A bitter smile crept onto my face. "An Exorcist crying over an Akuma. Lovely."

I rubbed my face again and attempted to stifle a yawn. Lavi chuckled, playing with a lock of my hair as my eyes drifted shut.

The last thing I remember was hearing Lavi mumble something.

* * *

"Komui said I could open the Ark?" I asked, blinking. "Really?"

Lavi nodded, grinning. "It's easier that way, no? And anyway, Komui wants us back straight away. He's worried that you or someone with us might be kidnapped."

I blushed, glaring at him. It wasn't my fault the Akuma took me. She certainly hadn't explained why she wanted me. (She probably chose me because I was the only girl present and she wanted a daughter, but I digress.) I shuffled my feet and softly murmured the song under my breath. The Ark's gateway opened in front of us, filling the side of the building. I nodded my head to it and ushered them in. Lavi was last, just before me, and as he caught my eye, he blushed lightly.

As it turned out, after I had fallen asleep the night before, Lavi was out soon after. Which led to Timothy and Armin finding us both knocked out on my bed in the morning. And our position? I had been curled up in Lavi's embrace.

It was mortifying.

I sighed angrily and hurried into the Ark, closing the gate behind me. Lavi had better leave that out of his report. As we headed to the door home, I felt a little hesitant, as if something was off. I just shivered, rolling my shoulders a little. I was probably nervous.

"_Yeah…just nervous," _I thought, glancing up at the Ark's sky.

X--------------------------

Water Fairy: I fail at life. (Goes and cries in a corner.)

Allen: Oh…well, um… (Looks helplessly at Lavi.)

Lavi: At least you're getting a move on with this story. And, uh…we're, uh, here for you…or something like that.

Allen: Right. (Holds up script.) Seeing as Water Fairy feels like a bad person, we'll be taking over doing reviews and the end commentary. If anyone has questions pertaining to the story, feel free to ask. And Water Fairy apologizes greatly.

**Words/Phrases to Know: **

**Moyashi – **bean sprout

**-chan** - An honorific usually used for girls, small children, animals, and cute things.

_Preview:_

My foreboding feeling was correct. When we arrive back at the Order, I learn that Levrier had not been sacked like I had hoped. He's practically the lowest rank there is politically, but he's here to witness 'the amazing Allen Walker'. And I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm tired and get cold easily. Why is that? And why, if I'm so beloved by God, am I suffering so much?

**Eleventh Night – Black Heartbeats**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ace of Spades**

Lavi: Aww man! We really have to do the reviews, huh?

Allen: Yes, Lavi, we do.

_Reviews (by Allen)—_

_lucifer – _Don't worry, lucifer. Water Fairy was the same way for a while. Inspiration will hit you some way or another.

_Swirlyblue172 – _You do have a point there, Swirly. I have been really emotional, even for girl standards. I suppose it's because I'm slowly losing my mind? (Uncommitted shrug.)

_rion –_ That's really nice of you! That really made Water Fairy's day! (Seeing as she's been really wondering if her writing's any good. Silly, pessimistic fairy!)

_darkxwolfxdemon, Shoten Shinzui, Shrimp Chip, Diclonious57, Aion Laven Walker, mito14, HikariNoTenshi-San, setsuko teshiba, Syron13 (Chapter 1),_ _darkrose821, akatsuki-cloude, Allen Hitori,_ _kyothefallenkit, FallenHope-Angel, - _Thank you for the reviews!

_End Reviews—_

--

**Eleventh Night – Black Heartbeats**

The moment Lavi, Timothy, Armin, and I arrived at the Order, I knew something was wrong. The scientists were abuzz; their faces all sharing the same shocked/scared look. I knew the others noticed it, but they didn't say anything. I chose not to bring it up. Maybe Komui got promoted and was leaving, or another Science Department head was added. (I was pretty darn sure it wasn't another Komurin.) Lavi told me to go relax when we reached an intersection in the hallways. I pouted. I couldn't help it. I wasn't a burden, was I? Something in Lavi's face, however, told me not to argue. I followed his "order" with grace and returned to my room. (And yes, I did get lost. How am I to remember it's a right, not a left?)

I flopped on my bed, Timcanpy flying out of my discarded jacket. I sighed and rubbed my aching head. It felt as if someone had squeezed my head, trying to get all the fluids out. (I certainly had cried more in a day than my entire life.) Looking around my room, I felt at home, but uneasy. And man, was I tired! I yawned, stretching on my bed. Timcanpy landed on my chest, his long tail curling around my thigh. I smiled at him and gently rubbed his head.

"Something wrong, Tim?" I asked. Tim merely snuggled into my chest causing me to wince a bit. "Or are you tired?"

Timcanpy appeared to look at me and just folded his wings around his body, their tips pushing down my shirt. I frowned a bit. What could be wrong with him? And was wrong with me? I felt tired…exhausted, actually. The mission wasn't that tiring! Well, emotionally yes, but physically? Not at all. I closed my eyes and sighed softly, letting myself fall into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

_The dream was familiar and strange at the same time. Snow blanketed the ground and I stood surrounded by the darkness of night. It was cold, but it barely registered in my mind. All I could think about was walking forward…to get away from something…but what? My feet moved sluggishly in the snow and I shivered as the soft clumps of snowflakes landed on my head. _

"_Cold…" I murmured, looking around. I spotted a person ahead and hurried forward. "Mana, wait!"_

_Something in me froze. I felt myself running forward, but my mind…my mind just stopped. Was it another dream from the past? I gulped as I finally reached Mana. My hand clasped his…and everything disappeared in blast of cold air. _

_This time I stood in the Rewinding Town, watching myself converse with Lavi. I saw my hands clench and then I was storming away from Lavi, shouting "MY NAME'S ALLEN!" over my shoulder. I shivered again. These memories…why? Why were they suddenly assaulting me now?_

_The memories danced before my eyes as if they were the flame of a candle. Lavi and I going to Krory's castle, Tyki Mikk destroying my Innocence, fighting the Level 3, the Ark, the Level 4, the Komu-Vitamin D incident, arriving at the new headquarters, finding Timothy, being shot to death… They all came tumbling down, now more like the snow then a candle flame. I clutched my head tightly._

"_It hurts! What's wrong with me!?" I exclaimed wincing. I stopped, momentarily stunned as a mirror materialized in front of me._

_The person looking back was me…and not me. The reflection was the current me, short, feminine, but superimposed over me was Alana. I stared, my chest feeling tight. This body was not mine…it was not meant for me. I realized why I had shivered when attempting to find my room and why I felt so exhausted._

_The body…my body…was _dying.

* * *

"Aleina…Aleina!"

"Allen…come on, Miss Allen!"

I groaned, swatting irately at the two trying to wake me up. I pushed myself up, weakly glaring at Laurence and Aleydis. Yawning, I stretched and briefly wondered why they were in my room.

"Hello," I said, smiling. "What brings you to my room?"

Slowly, sluggishly, their panicked looks registered in my head. I frowned, quickly getting into a standing position.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a guy looking for you," Laurence said softly. He glared at the ground. "He's…"

"An evil, evil man," Aleydis shivered and took my hand. "Allen…he's…he says he's Malcolm C. Levrier."

At that moment, my heart stopped. Pain flared in my chest and I gasped. My eyes widened in fear. Levrier was here? Wasn't he…wasn't he sacked? I gulped and clenched my trembling hands.

"How…why is he here?" I asked, my voice betraying the raw fear I felt. "Why isn't he fired?"

Aleydis hugged me tightly. "I don't know…but he's going to be here soon…"

I was vaguely aware of Aleydis leading me to my bathroom. She was soon helping me get changed, out of the clothes I had stolen from the Krausharr mansion. I now stood in a white dress shirt and black pants. The boots I wore were identical to the ones I had as a male. Somehow, Aleydis was able to find my checkered belt. I looked down at myself, a wry smile forming on my face. How appropriate. I fixed the dark crimson ribbon I wore around my neck and sighed. Together, Aleydis and I exited the bathroom. Laurence sat on my bed, Timcanpy in his lap. The golden golem seemed tense and practically tripped over himself to get to me. He landed heavily on my head, causing me to wince.

"So…ready to meet the devil?" I asked, attempting levity. I do believe I failed quite miserably. Aleydis took hold of my hand again.

"Okay…" Laurence stood his green eyes tight with fear. My chest tightened at his look. Levrier affected me strongly, but my fear and my death caused another, greater affect on the Order.

Aleydis led us out of my room and began to head towards Komui's office. I began noticing the looks of fear and hatred I used to get from the staff were being replaced with looks of sympathy. I knew they didn't believe I was Allen, but those looks somehow gave me strength. Even if they thought me a monster, they didn't believe I should go through Levrier. I gulped, tightening my grip on Aleydis's hand.

"_If there's a God…please, please don't Levrier put me to death again," _I thought desperately. _"And please keep my friends safe."_

We stopped in front of Komui's office. I was now shaking and I could feel the icy chill of dread fall over me. There was dull throbbing in my chest, where Levrier's bullet had gone through and I touched the spot softly.

"Ready?" Aleydis asked, softly. Laurence backed away and I looked after him, frowning in confusion. "He's only allowing Exorcists inside."

I nodded and then reached out, opening the door. My heart beat a hectic beat against my chest the moment my eyes rested upon him. Link was with him, but he barely registered in my mind. Aleydis led me in, closing the door behind us. The other Exorcists who weren't on missions were around the room along with Reever, Johnny, and Komui. I cataloged all the Exorcists present quickly before returning my gaze to Levrier. I gulped.

"I thought they would have sacked you," was my greeting. Hey, a guy-turned-girl can't always be polite, can he/she?

Levrier smiled frigidly. "I was merely demoted, 'Miss Walker'." He narrowed his eyes at me. "And how, pray-tell, did you even come upon that body? I remember seeing Allen Walker die before me-," Lenalee, Lavi, and Link all winced at that, "-and he was cremated."

"Souls cannot be cremated, Levrier," I responded, proud that my voice no longer shook. Hatred and anger was taking the fear's place. "I am Allen Walker. How else could I be able to use Crown Clown? Or the Ark?"

For a few moments, Levrier only stared at me. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Lenalee take Komui's hand. Timothy frowned, hugging himself, as General Cloud put a hand on his shoulder. Levrier then smirked, chuckling.

"And? That could merely be a clever disguise planned by the Earl," he said, shrugging. I scowled. "Come now, that's not very lady-like, 'Miss Walker'."

"The Ark was abandoned by the Earl because he could not control it," I answered. "The Fourteenth had crippled it the moment he betrayed the Earl…and somehow gave me the ability to use the Ark. The Earl cannot use the Ark the Order now has. He wouldn't have thrown it away otherwise."

Again, Levrier studied me for a few moments. I returned his gaze, though it felt as if my sanity was going. My body felt ice cold and I was amazed that I wasn't shivering. There was a slight tightening in my chest and the sudden urge to curl up in a ball flooded my system. I sighed softly, hardly audible, and glared at Levrier.

"You have no proof otherwise to tell me I am not Allen Walker," I began in a brisk voice. "I have Crown Clown. I can control the Ark. I have all of Allen Walker's memories. I am Allen Walker. Now good bye."

With that said, I left the office at a rapid pace, leaving a surprised Aleydis behind.

* * *

The rain felt good on my hot cheeks. It also washed away the salty residue of my tears. Vigorously, I rubbed my face as I leaned against the wall of the Order. The balcony I sat on was nothing more than a three foot ledge that had a window above it. The sky was dark and I could see the lamps that illuminated the outside courtyard. From my perch, I could see the occasional flash of lightning in the clouds, but all this seemed surreal.

_Because I was dying._

I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised. After all, as a parasitic accommodator, the Innocence was eating away at my life-force. (Reever had told me this once when I asked about Innocence.) Also, I was living in a somehow reanimated corpse. The Grave of Maria had been one thing. She had been powered by Shishou's magic…my rebirth was another thing completely.

"…a…ll…en…"

I was startled by the ghostly whisper and I turned to find the fading form of Alana. She smiled at me and the pain returned to my chest. She gave me her body so I could live. And she was trapped on Earth. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped furiously at them.

"I'm so sorry, Alana…so sorry…" I sobbed. "You're body's dying again. I can feel it…"

There was a chilling sensation on my shoulders. I suppose it was Alana's attempt at a hug.

"…it…seems…gift…is…fading…my…done…" her voice was faint and I hardly heard her words. I tried to figure out the statement. Her gift is fading? As in my rebirth? And what did she mean by "my done"? Her work? But what work?

"I don't want to die again…" I muttered. Alana murmured softly in my ear. Her soft assurances made me feel a tad better, but nothing more. She was probably stuck here because of me. Me and my cursed eye and cursed fate.

I don't know how long I sat there, feeling the rain soak me, feeling the cold sensation of Alana next to me. I could have sworn I heard a clock tick-ticking the seconds to my…third death? Was it bad to lose count on how many times someone dies? I laughed bitterly. And then to add to my problems, all I could think about was how much I…I (oh, God) _loved_ Lavi. I suppose dying again puts certain things into focus. Those jumbled, warm feelings had to be love. I had felt similar when I was with Mana. It was different though, sharper almost.

As I thought about these feelings, I could hear the soft thumping of my heart and I smiled bitterly. I held up my left hand and looked down at the leather covered palm.

"Black heartbeats…" I murmured, clenching it into a fist.

There was a clatter from above me and the window swung open. I was, yet again, startled and looked up. My gray eyes met green and I blushed helplessly. Lavi was looking down at me and he sighed softly.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, grinning. "We were afraid you ran away or something."

I blinked and smiled a bit. "No…no, I was just sitting out here."

"And catching a cold. Get in, idiot moyashi," Lavi moved away from the window to let me stand and get in (and to get away from the rain).

I climbed in easily and stared down at myself. My clothes were soaked, the heavy material sticking to my skin. I sighed a bit and closed the window with a desolate expression. A warm hand was on my shoulder and then a towel was furiously rubbing at my head.

"Ah! H-Hey, stop!" I proclaimed weakly, attempting to grab the hands drying me off.

"No way. You're _soaked_, Allen. Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Lavi's voice sounded upset, surprising me enough to stop my struggle.

"No…" I answered softly. I could barely see Alana's shape in the light of the hall.

When Lavi was satisfied with drying me off, he gave me the towel to finish, but didn't leave. I rubbed my face with the fluffy cloth, secretly sending glances at the redhead. He was analyzing me again, sending Goosebumps up and down my skin. I tried my best to ignore him, but it was futile; his gaze was like a beam. My sigh was muffled by the cloth of the towel and I looked up finally, meeting Lavi's gaze full on.

"What?" I asked, as I rubbed the towel against the wet fabric of my shirt. Okay, it wasn't exactly the way to dry one's self, but I was cold.

"You seem…off, somehow," Lavi answered, frowning. I snorted. "It's not funny."

"I know…I know…" I returned, stopping in my attempt to warm myself. "I suppose I am off…seeing Levrier didn't exactly help my sanity."

I heard Lavi sigh. "I suppose it didn't…"

Nodding in agreement, I turned to leave, but was stopped by Lavi. Frowning, I glared at him over my shoulder. However, instead of a serious look, an amused smile was on his face.

"Your room's the other way," he simply said. I flushed brightly and coughed in an attempt to cover my mistake.

"I-I knew that!" I stated with as much dignity as I could muster in that situation. Lavi chuckled behind me as he followed. I pursed my lips, eyes narrowed at the floor. "…why are you following me?"

"'cause I can," came the light-hearted response. I felt my eye twitch.

* * *

I was again lying awake in my bed, comfortably dry, but uncomfortably cold. It was as if my bones were ice. It stung almost, like frost was creeping along my muscles and veins. I rubbed my face, feeling the sticky sensation of sweat. Maybe I did have pneumonia. Softly groaning, I sat up and stretched. Maybe a snack would help me…

I stood, grabbing my loose pants and pulling them on. I pulled a sweater over the large shirt I used as my nightwear. Creeping out of my room, I made sure to make as little noise as possible. It wouldn't go over well if a random Finder found me (Ha! 'Finder found'? Get it?) roaming the halls after dark. Softly counting my very limited blessings at the empty hallway, I proceeded to sneak to the kitchen. I passed Komui's office quickly, but stopped at the conversation I heard inside.

"I suppose you think that child is Walker?" Levrier's voice asked, sounding huffy.

"…in all cases, I would have to believe that child is Allen Walker," Komui responded. "She has every memory of Allen…as well as Clown Crown and she can control the Ark. Timcanpy is also fond of her."

"Ah, yes…the golem. Couldn't that be because she looks like Walker?" Levrier responded. I had to agree with him there. In all honesty, Tim could only like me for my looks and not because I was Allen Walker.

"I don't believe so. Tim doesn't care for anyone else who looks like Cross…or Allen, for that matter. He didn't respond well to the Finder who mimicked Allen's hairstyle…" Komui said, his voice sounding funny. It was like he was trying to stop laughing. "Anyway…from the blood tests I had Matron run, it was deduced that she has exactly the same blood type as Allen."

"How lovely…and what is it? O? Five out of every six people have that blood type."

"No. Even rarer, AB-. I find it coincidental that this girl has the same _rare_ blood type as Allen," Komui's response was snappish. Huh. My blood type was rare? I hadn't even _known_ my blood type until now. "I believe that child to be Allen."

"Ah, but even you believe that, people will still fear her. After all, Allen Walker is supposed to be dead. I saw him die," Levrier answered stiffly.

There was silence after that and I began creeping away. Of course, even if I did manage to get away, I would have most likely heard Komui's response.

"You killed Allen! You didn't just _see_ him die, you _made_ him die!"

I gulped and hurried towards the cafeteria. Why was my death such a burden on people? Why was I such a pain? Couldn't people just accept me as I was now?

The cafeteria was dark when I got there and I crept among the tables towards the kitchen. I slipped inside easily, seeing as the door was almost never locked, and maneuvered around the counters to the icebox. My stomach grumbled happily, as I inched closer. I stopped inches before my target and shivered, feeling a cold sweat dampen my forehead. A small, strangled chuckled escaped my chattering teeth and I slid to the floor, hugging myself. It was so cold. So, so cold. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep the scream of anguish from escaping me.

I looked up, at the mirror Jerry and mounted on front of the icebox and smiled half-heartedly at the Fourteenth superimposed over my own reflection. Did he really think I would allow him to take me over? I refused to kill anyone I cared about. I would not become a Noah. The Fourteenth's grin seemed to stretch, as if laughing at me.

"_What if I told you, when you become the Fourteenth, that you will kill people who are important to you?"_

X-------

Lavi: On that happy note, we end the chapter! :D

Allen: Happy…? Really?

Lavi: And this chapter is _a lot_ shorter than the others because it's apparently a "filler chapter". (Shrugs.) Anyway, please read and review! (I'm doing the reviews this time!)

Allen and Lavi: Oh, any Merry early Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Words/Phrases to Know:**

"…**into the arms of Morpheus." – **Morpheus is the Greek god of dreams, so basically, Allen's falling into his domain.

**Shishou – **Master

**Black Heartbeats – **This title is actually taken from on of the chapter titles from the manga (Chapter 59, White Heartbeats) and inverted. White to black. Basically because Allen's living on borrowed time his heartbeats are "black" or bad.

_Preview:_

A Finder gives me a letter addressed from someone called 'The Half'. The letter gives me explicit instructions to come to an abandoned building in London…alone. In fear of my friends, I comply, but I fear I may be walking into a trap. Not to mention I can clearly feel my body dying. This is something I have to do alone…and it may very well be my last death.

**Twelfth Night – The Beginning of the End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ace of Spades**

_Reviews (by Lavi) –_

_Swirlyblue172 – _Stop it, Swirly, you're going to make her head swell. (Me: Shut it, Lavi!) But, yeah, we all go insane in our own special way. (Allen's just a lot more special than others.) (Allen: Lavi…)

_Victoria – _Eh, sorry for the really long wait. Water Fairy's such a procrastinator. (Me: Like you're not?)

_blah –_ Seriously, how'd this story become so popular and this is why you shouldn't be a procrastinator, Water Fairy. (Me: aklhfdjasdjkadad)

_HikariNoTenshi-San, darkrose821, Outsider123456789, FallenHope-Angel, whatthehellwasithinkin, CrimsonKitsune333, kin-kinna, I-Love-Anime0, Hitokiri Shinzui, Rena Walker, xTincampi, AliceOfGrey, VampyreVixen16, Allen Hitori, luvu, Saltyeyes, Okamigakuma,_ _Candaniki, Dragi, yannn,_ _littlemissy3,_ _AnimeCrazed121, angelz2,_ _Heartbringer,_ _music-rox12,_ _MysteryPurplePerson, ChildofStorms, -_ Thanks for your reviews~!

_End Reviews –_

Lavi: We apologize for Water Fairy's incompetence.

Water Fairy: I'm getting dissed by a fictional character…greeeeat…

**Twelfth Night – The Beginning of the End**

I was well aware, for the past week or so, that Levrier was watching me. It was creepy, feeling his snake like eyes watching whatever I did. Sometimes I even shivered as if his gaze was leaving a trail of slime on me. Whatever I did, he was there and watching me. I was thankful that he couldn't follow me into my room. Of course, it was enjoyable hearing Lavi tease Levrier on "how the babysitting was doing". In all honesty, I could care less about what he was implying. I only really cared for was the hilarious reaction the German man had. His cheeks would become a blotchy red and he start snapping at Lavi in German and the redhead would only grin back, answering calmly in Levrier's native tongue. They would continue on for a few minutes, before Levrier would suddenly stop, glaring furiously at Lavi (and me, for that matter), and leave.

Of course, he'd be back minutes later, looking as if nothing had happened, but by then, I was either too engrossed in what I was doing or was zoning to notice him. That's how my life turned out. Being watched by my murderer, living in the Black Order with fearful people, branded a monster. Why did it surprise me so much?

The library had become my permanent residence. After breakfast, I would instantly go into the room, find a random book, and begin to read until lunch. Then I would return and continue until nearly the middle of the night. The next day it would continue. It was my routine now, a rut I hadn't realized I had gotten in. I had to say, by the end of the first week, I had finished one side of a bookcase and Bookman was then nagging on Lavi, asking him why he, as the successor of their profession, couldn't finish one book in the time I finished one bookcase. Lavi then would grumble about missions and life-or-death situations, sending me a half-hearted glare.

Lavi was very cute when he was angry.

I was reading when the letter came. Toma had brought it to me, saying it had just appeared outside the Order's gates. I looked at the envelope in my hands, the heavy parchment crackling under my fingertips. The writing on the front was a scrawl and my name was barely legible. Frowning, though glad that Levrier had to go report to the Vatican, I opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Allen Walker,_

_I would like to say that the Earl is much impressed at your desire to live. Taking the corpse of a girl was very daring. How do you think your precious God will judge you now? Now, I have not written you to talk about the details of your rebirth, but to call you out. _

_Miss Walker, come to the old sugar mill on the northern edge of London by two in the afternoon tomorrow. We have some things to discuss. If you refuse, I have an army of Akuma across the Channel waiting for my word. _

_Hope to see you then,_

_The Half_

I stared at the letter, reading and rereading it for nearly ten minutes, before stuffing it back into the envelope. I was being called out by a servant of the Earl. And obviously Tyki had told the Earl about me. With discontented groan, I ran a hand over my face. My life was so twisted and knotted that I didn't even know what way was up anymore. Death threats shouldn't really surprise me.

"A sugar mill, huh?" I murmured, folding the letter and stuffing it into my pocket. I stood and walked out of the library heading towards my room. _"I should write a letter…"_

* * *

It was hard to sleep at night now. My mind was plagued with constant nightmares and painful memories. My body ached and shivered every time I moved and I had been tossing and turning lately. My room (to me at least) either seemed like a furnace or a freezer. Timcanpy had long since stopped sleeping with me after I had accidently crushed him once. Tonight was no different than normal. I was tossing and turning, groaning as the memories attacked my psyche.

After another round of tossing and turning, I gave up on trying to sleep. What was the point, anyway? I would be leaving the next day. Sitting up, I noticed the clock on the wall said it was two AM. Strike that, I would be leaving later that day. I rubbed my face, groaning. This life as an exorcist was exhausting. Whatever God's plan was for them, I didn't want to be part of it. Standing up, I groped around my room for clothes. I wasn't staying here. The Half, whoever that was, had called me out and I wanted to be there to prove to him that I wasn't a coward. That my change hadn't made me weak.

Minutes later, I was sneaking out of my room, making sure that Timcanpy was not with me. The dark halls of the Order were foreboding, but a swallowed the illogical fear. Just because I was woefully directionally challenged, did not mean that I would get lost. After all, if worst came to worst, I would jump out a window. Crown Clown would protect me. The halls were weirdly fuzzy at certain intervals, but I tried to ignore that fact that my eyesight seemed to be going.

The chilly presence of Alana gave me some solace that in the vast dark world, I was not alone. She followed after me, not talking, but simply staying close. It gave me strength and when I finally reached one of the exits (thankfully not the one with the guardian), I had a new courage. I suppose deciding to sacrifice myself for my friends were a good booster. I was still cold as a corpse, but I had a fire burning in my chest. Navigating through the grounds proved to be difficult when your body was slowly dying, but I managed to get away from the Order in an hour or so. Finding a way to the edge of London proved much harder. It was nearly daylight by the time I found a carriage where the horse didn't immediately try to maim me. Of course, this horse was rather old and seemed to be blind in its right eye, but beggars can't be choosers. (Why they had a half-blind horse was beyond me.)

The ride to the sugar mill was depressingly long and silent. The horse would only walk and I was far too afraid to try and make it go faster. It already looked as if it was going to keel over at any minute anyway. I watched the early morning activities of bakers and other members of society. There were a few shady individuals, but they were easy enough to ignore. Paying attention to my surroundings was an easy way to get my decaying body off my mind. I was becoming very good at noticing little details in buildings or discovering certain ways people acted. Not that it helped much. I could still feel the cold clawing at my body and mind and I knew that I would most likely die –again- at the sugar mill.

"Might as well die saving my friends," I muttered as the old horse bumped along the road. By now I could see the old sugar mill rising behind the rundown buildings of the ghetto. It was dark enough out that I couldn't quite make out details, but then again it could just be fact that the mill was burned.

It was noon when we finally reached the mill. We had stopped for a break near the edge of town and the horse had promptly fallen asleep. I don't know how long we sat there, but I became antsy when the sun had risen high in the sky. By now my friends would realize I wasn't there, but I wouldn't dwell on that. I had two hours until the deadline and I was determined to prove to this "Half" that I was punctual, if not early. The carriage clattered along as the mill finally came into sight completely. I had been right when guessing that it was burned. The brick building was tall and seemed intact, but on one side it was burned and falling apart. That did not bolster my confidence, but no matter. I was walking to my death anyway. Either the Half killed me or I fell.

Climbing out of the cart proved difficult, but I paid it no mind. I was far too preoccupied to even notice the slight pain in my right ankle. This was it. No matter how much I hated making my friends unhappy, I had to do this. I had to leave them. Had to, needed to, _wanted_ to. A twisted smile worked itself onto my face as I practically heard Kanda calling me an idiot. The memories of my funeral came back to me and I sighed, stumbling to the mill. I'd make them sad again. I'd make them hurt. But I needed to do this. I didn't want to live like an Akuma. I didn't want to be a devil. And this was an escape. A way to finally, finally, go on into sweet oblivion.

"…len…coming…the…com…" Alana cried as the sounds of horse's hooves reached my ears. I cursed and hurriedly ran –or stumbled- into the mill.

I ran up the stairs, not knowing how I knew to climb. I just ran until I found the place the Half was.

He was sitting on an old desk, his head propped up by his hand. He had his one leg braced on a chair and he smiled at me, amused to see that I was early. "You're early," he said, grinning. "I'm not surprised."

"You…You're the Half?" I gasped, panting.

He looked human, but I knew he wasn't. His skin was the Noah's gray, but his hair was shock white. His eyes were solid purple, like the aura of an Akuma, and his stigmata were a line of pentacles. He slid off the desk easily and stood, stretching. The Half smiled at me as if we were only there to talk.

"That I am," he remarked, wiping away invisible dust from his tight black shirt. "But you may call me Porphyrion."

"Por…phyrion?" I echoed, not sure why the name sounded familiar. I shook my head, not caring. His name meant nothing to me. He was my doom anyway. "I'm here. Now what do you want to discuss?"

Porphyrion looked idly at a dirty, crumbling book. He tilted his head and then threw it away before turning to me. "I want to discuss the Fourteenth with you. I have an offer from the Earl."

"No." Immediately alarms were ringing in my mind. "I will not join the Earl."

Porphyrion feigned a look of unhappiness. "Pity. I'll just kill you then."

"Allen!" The shout startled me. I had forgotten that I was not alone at the mill. I turned to the door, hoping against hope he wouldn't find it.

"Oh?" Porphyrion's voice sounded gleeful. "You brought friends."

"No! I didn't!" I said, whipping around. "They followed me!"

Porphyrion cocked his head, looking amused. "I don't care. The more exorcists I get to kill, the happier I'll be."

"…so you're the Half then?" I felt colder at the sound of Lavi's voice. Why was he here? No, no, no, no.

"Yes, I am," Porphyrion said watching purple flames flicker across his hand. "But pleasantries were past awhile ago." With that he lunged forward.

I don't know if he was aiming for Lavi intentionally, or not, but I remember jumping in front of him and feeling his hand slid through my chest. Almost immediately, I felt my heart stop and I collapsed, sliding off his arm. Porphyrion looked disappointed as if I had ruined his whole plan. My vision was blackening and I heard Lavi's running footsteps as an echo. He was crying my name, but I was incoherent. The blackness was swallowing me again.

And I didn't fight it.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, Allen Walker?"

The voice was loud and quiet. It was male and female. Here and there. Angry and calm. Happy and sad. A confusing sound of pure power.

I was in darkness. That was the second thing I was sure of. A vast space of just blackness. I looked around and was startled at the being of pure light standing before me. It hurt my eyes and yet didn't. It made me want to cry and laugh. It made me angry and yet it gave me peace.

"Who…are you?" I asked, knowing exactly who the light was.

"I am that I am," it answered, the light pulsing at each syllable. "And you, Allen Walker, are truly a complicated one." I gulped and nodded, unsure if I should agree or not. "You have died, not once, not twice, but thrice. You want to help your friends, but rebel against the Church in which they work. You fight the Earl, but deep down believe such things he says because of who you host."

"The Fourteenth," I murmured only just realizing the masculine tone of my voice. "I'm…a male again?"

"Of course," God said. "And yes, Neah Walker, that is the Fourteenth, is who you host."

"Neah? Is that his name?" I was dumbfounded. I never realized that the Fourteenth might have an actual name. "But…I should be dead. I _am_ dead. Why am I not in Hell? Or at least Purgatory?"

The light rippled as God chuckled. "You, Allen Walker, are an anomaly in the great scheme of things. You die when you should not. You unravel threads that were never supposed to unravel. And you are important. More important than you will ever know. You must live. That is why you keep coming back. Why you can never truly be defeated. Why the Fourteenth needs you so much."

"But…" I shook my head. "The Order finds me an abomination. I…I can't return to them. I have died and come back twice in their eyes. Once my Innocence saved me. The second…I took over the dead body of a girl. Am I not like an Akuma?"

"Alana gave up becoming an angel for you," God told me gently. "It is not every day we find a child so pure to give them the choice to join us as an angel. But she gave that up, so that you could continue your work as an exorcist. But now you have died again and this time the body you shall receive is far greater than the ones you've had before. You will be my prophet, Allen Walker. You will become my nephil."

"Nephil? Like…a half angel? Weren't those hated by you and the angels?" I gasped, looking shocked.

"Ah, but that is why you will become _my_ nephil," God responded. "The only nephil that will ever be a prophet for me. Will you become my prophet, Allen Walker? Will you rise up again, this one, last time?"

I stared the light that was God. I stared and stared and knew what I had to do. But I was fearful. I did not wish to return to the Order. I didn't want to return to my life. But I knew that I had to. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the glowing mass that was God.

"I will."

What happened next, I would never remember. I felt like ice and I felt like fire. I felt needles digging into my skin and I felt soft downy blankets wrapping around me. I remember blinding white light and sweet, cool darkness. And then I was standing in front of the Half.

I could have been gone a few moments, but he was beaten and bruised and his eyes widened in shock. I heard a gasp behind and halfway turned to see Lavi brandishing his Innocence protecting the dead body of Alana and mine. No longer was my arm attached to it and its hair was once again brown. I returned my attention to Porphyrion and smiled.

"God has spoken," I murmured, relishing the masculine tones. "He does not approve of you."

I lunged forward, Crown Clown activating in a flash of dazzling light. I swung the blade at him and he jumped away, scowling. He had not expected another rebirth. He had not expected me to be here fighting him. I hadn't expected it either, but I didn't care at the moment. If I could just get this infernal devil away from Lavi, I would be fine. I charged Porphyrion, slashing as his abdomen. He jumped back and hissed in pain. So I hadn't completely missed him after all. He cursed colorfully and sent a wave of purple fire at me. I had barely enough time to dodge the fire when Porphyrion came rushing at me.

Somehow, as we fought, I pushed him to the broken area of the floor which over looked the burnt half the mill. Porphyrion looked behind him, still scowling. He turned to me and a sadistic smile formed on his face as he took a step back. Gasping, I rushed forward as he fell, only to be buffeted by gusts of wind.

"What?" I exclaimed at the large demonic wings coming from his shoulders. I scowled.

"Well, Walker, it seems to me your unable to die," Porphyrion said, smirking. "But remember, that's not always a good thing."

He began to fly away and on a crazy impulse, I jumped after him. What I expected was to fall, not feel the muscles in my back contract and me rush upwards. My eyes widened and I glanced over my shoulder at the magnificent pair of wings on my back. They were pure white except for the feathers on the tips of the left wing which were black. God's words flowed through my head as I rushed after Porphyrion.

"_You will become my nephil."_

Flying was exhilarating. I relished the feeling as I chased after Porphyrion. I had to stop him before he reached his Akuma or the Earl.

"Porphyrion!" I roared and he turned just as a wave of pure Innocence energy slammed into his face.

The sound he made could only be described as unholy. It clutched his face, screaming as his body bubbled. In a dazed rage, he charged me, not noticing the blade I thrust through his chest. He gurgled, eyes widening as the Innocence purged him. He pushed away from me, looking down at the blood-oil on his hands. Porphyrion raised his head to look at me and then he imploded.

I flew back to the mill in a daze, stumbling on the landing. Everything seemed like a dream. I was alive and I was a boy. I was now a nephil, a half-angel, but I was alive. No longer was I inhabiting an already dead body. This body was warm and alive and created by God. I couldn't help smiling.

"Al…len?" Lavi asked, looking stunned. Oodzuchi Kodzuchi hung limply in his right hand, inactive. He looked questionably at me, eye roaming across me. "You…but how…?"

I smiled weakly and shrugged. "I've learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth." I walked towards him, stumbling. Lavi rushed forward and caught me as I lost my balance. Laughing weakly, I stood with his help.

"Ah…I'm not used to this body," I moaned, shaking my head. I could feel the wings on my back and experimentally stretched the muscles. "Huh. So, Crown Clown doesn't have to be activated for me to have wings."

A jolt went through my spine as I felt someone touching my left wing. I blushed as I realized it was Lavi examining it.

"How remarkable," he murmured. He looked almost as dazed as I did. "My God." He chuckled huskily. "Allen, you really need to stop giving me heart attacks, okay?"

I shrugged, not sure if I could agree to that or not. "I'll try not to," I said. My smile slid from my face as a thought struck me. I was no longer a girl so these feelings I had weren't right. God had said nothing of them, but for some reason, I knew he wouldn't mind. "Hey…Lavi?"

"What?" Lavi looked down at me and I was briefly dazzled by the brilliant green of his eye.

"I love you." And then I kissed him. Lavi stiffened very briefly before he pressed his lips more firmly to mine.

"I love you too," he responded the moment we split. We stood for a few moments, close together, relishing each other's warmth. The clatter of the door opening caused me to jump and I turned quickly, folding my wings close to my body.

Lenalee came rushing into the room, cheeks flushed. She was huffing and she looked beyond worried. Her eyes landed on me and she made a strangled sort of noise. Shifting nervously, I gulped and smiled uncertainly at Lenalee. She looked at me and her hands went to her mouth. "A-Allen…you…you're…" she murmured breathlessly.

I nodded, my smile becoming a bit larger. "Yes, I'm male again."

Lenalee rushed forward and embraced me before pulling back, a furious expression on her face. "You were going to sacrifice yourself!" she scolded, her voice breaking slightly.

That, I couldn't deny and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I…have been resurrected for the last time now."

"Maybe now you'll learn to be a little less self-sacrificing," Lavi muttered, bumping my arm. He grinned though. "You, Allen Walker, are a lucky son of a bitch."

I laughed as Lenalee scolded him for his choice of words. For such a large vocabulary, Lavi certainly could have a crude way of describing things. But it didn't matter; even if he had said it with more eloquence, I would have agreed with him. I was lucky to be favored by God. And I knew, more than anything, that me becoming a nephil would not keep the Fourteenth at bay for long. But for the moment, though I still had a feeling of foreboding, I would enjoy it, with my friends. I smiled as Lenalee turned to me and began questioning what had happened.

I told her everything as we exited the mill. Lenalee was shocked that I had met God and I wondered if anyone would believe me. Virtually, it would be just like when I had returned as "Aleina". I'm sure that my close friends would believe me and everyone else would look upon me with fear, but it didn't matter. For some reason, I felt stronger and more confident. To remain with my friends, I would take whatever Central would throw at me. For I knew that even if they didn't believe me, my friends would and if I could just have their support, then everything…everything would be all right.

I knew that nothing would be the same, but I would continue on, facing the Earl and his forces and whatever else was thrown my way. As long as my friends were with me…as long as I was with them…I was sure I would be able to handle anything.

X-X-X

OMG. I actually finished a story! Excuse me as I freak out.

_Does the happy dance._

I'm good now. Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this! I know I took forever to finish, but now that it is, I hope you'll forgive me. I know certain chapters are choppy and don't flow very well or are too fast, but I hope you still liked it. I may or may not go back and rewrite certain chapters. I know I said there would be a sequel, but there won't be. I'm sorry if I'm crushing hopes, but I am thinking of creating another D. Gray-man fanfic. :D

Again, thank you all for reading Ace of Spades!


End file.
